Teen Wolf 2-0 : Trust the instinct
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Tome 1 - Kate et Peter sont morts, le calme est enfin revenu à Beacon Hills. Scott et sa meute peuvent enfin souffler. Alexia a bien choisi son moment pour revenir dans sa ville natale et retrouver son ami d'enfance mais est perdue dans le nouveau monde qui s'offre à elle. Pourtant la jeune fille semble cacher elle-même des choses. Qui est-elle vraiment ? - Canon saison 2
1. L'heure de la chasse

_**Salut chers lecteurs. Cela fait quelques temps que je rêve de faire cette fiction alors je me lance. Je retranscris la série Teen Wolf, à partir de la saison 2, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui pourrait tout changer dans la vie de nos héros. Je sais que ce n'est pas très intéressant de retranscrire une série et de seulement rajouter un personnage mais moi, j'aime beaucoup ça et je pense que d'autres aiment aussi. N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis (positif comme négatif) et à me suivre. XoXo - L'auteure, LilyFlemming.**_

 _ **Cela commence à l'épisode 2 de la saison 2. Il vaut mieux connaître la série, tout au moins la saison 1, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien ;) Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 _"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses"... Beacon Hills se rapportait à la perfection à cette expression. La petite ville Californienne peu connue était généralement réputée pour son calme et son faible effectif d'habitants. Pourtant, depuis que le pauvre adolescent Scott McCall avait été mordu un soir, tout s'était dégradé. Un monstrueux loup avait semé la terreur dans le comté et plusieurs innocents avaient perdu la vie. Scott, d'abord transparent, était devenu soudain populaire grâce à ses nouvelles compétences et était même sorti avec la nouvelle élève du lycée, Allison Argent. Sauf que la brune, sans qu'elle le sache elle-même venait tout droit d'une lignée de Chasseurs de Loups-Garous. Ainsi, sa tante Kate était venue en renfort lorsque l'Alpha tuait grand nombre de personnes. Cette dernière s'était alors mise à tuer de vulgaires innocents et à torturer les pauvres Loups-Garous, dont Derek Hale, un ancien amour, avant de se faire tuer par l'oncle de celui-ci qui n'était autre que l'Alpha de Scott. Peu de temps après, Allison apprit pour son petit ami et sa situation et devint plus forte que jamais. Maniant l'arc à la perfection, elle aida Scott à combattre son Alpha qui fut finalement tué par Derek. Depuis, celui-ci est devenu l'Alpha de Beacon Hills et s'est mis à transformer de pauvres adolescents en mal d'attention..._

La brune ouvrit la porte de la cave avec prudence. Un sac dans une main et une lampe torche dans l'autre, elle descendit les escaliers hésitante. Elle venait juste de tirer une flèche dans la jambe d'un des hommes de son père, chargé de tuer Isaac et voilà qu'elle se trimballait avec des chaînes pour empêcher son petit ami de tuer tout ce qui bougeait.

C'était vraiment invraisemblable.

En arrivant dans cette nouvelle ville, elle avait pensé démarrer une nouvelle vie mais elle était tombée amoureuse de Scott et avait découvert être une Chasseuse de Loups-Garous après que son petit ami se soit transformé devant elle. Allison avait ensuite perdu sa tante, une Chasseuse psychopathe qui avait tenté d'exterminer ses nouveaux amis. Et maintenant, elle cachait sa relation amoureuse à ses parents qui avait menacé de tuer Scott et avait fait la connaissance de son grand-père qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. De plus, sa meilleure amie avait été mordue par un Alpha dorénavant mort et s'était enfuie de l'hôpital pour être retrouvée nue dans les bois le lendemain.

\- Scott ?, appela-t-elle

Un souffle saccadé se fit entendre dans le fond de la cave qu'elle rejoignit lentement. Il était là, plié en deux sur le sol, essayant de calmer ses pulsions. Allison sentit son cœur accélérer mais elle tenta de faire abstraction de sa peur. Scott ne lui ferait jamais de mal, jamais...

La brune s'agenouilla près de son petit ami et déposa le sac rempli de chaînes à ses pieds. Elle l'ouvrit, attrapa les chaînes d'acier et murmura :

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça ?

Scott redressa lentement la tête. Le cœur de la jeune Argent manqua un battement quand elle vit les yeux chocolat de son amour prendre une teinte jaune vif.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il.

\- Où ?, questionna Allison.

Le jeune Loup tourna la tête et la brune balaya le fond de la cave de son faisceau lumineux. Le congélateur...

###

La jeune femme soupira après avoir terminé de lire l'article sur la mort du Coach Lahey. Elle avait parcouru presque tous les journaux de ces derniers mois et n'en revenait toujours pas. Tant de meurtres dans une si petite ville c'était presque impossible. Elle avait vécu son enfance à Beacon Hills et le comté était connu pour être calme et ennuyeux, pas pour abriter les pires psychopathes qui puissent exister. Cette Katherine Argent avait fait fort, elle avait tué grand nombre d'innocents avant de se faire elle-même assassiner d'une lacération de la gorge.

La brune scruta la pleine lune par la fenêtre. La nuit était claire, il n'y avait aucune étoile. Elle était impatiente d'arriver à destination, impatiente de retrouver ses amis d'antan qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis presque cinq ans. Impatiente de rentrer chez elle...

###

Scott entra dans le congélateur et s'assit dans le fond. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, Allison serait blessée sinon.

\- S'il te plaît, je veux pas te faire de mal, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis se baissa pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle du Loup-Garou. Elle se releva après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front et ferma le couvercle à contrecœur. Elle trouvait cela inhumain de l'enfermer de la sorte, dans un congélateur qui avait abrité le pauvre Isaac, enfermé par son père. Scott avait beau être un Loup, il ne méritait pas d'être enfermé comme un vulgaire animal. Mais ça avait été son choix et Allison le respectait.

Comme prévu, elle enroula les chaînes autour du réfrigérateur.

\- Ça y est, c'est cadenassé, déclara-t-elle.

Scott, les mains sur la tête, tenta de reprendre le dessus et lui demanda de s'en aller.

\- Je peux pas te laisse...

\- Va-t-en !, hurla-t-il.

Sanglotant, la brune s'exécuta. Elle referma la porte de la cave derrière elle et s'y appuya quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Sa lampe torche s'éteignit soudainement et un bruit se fit entendre. La brune couva son souffle de sa main et se retourna. Elle hurla en voyant un reptile immonde lui faire face.

\- Allison..., s'écria Scott.

La brune cria de plus belle et le Loup-Garou se déchaîna contre les parois de sa prison pour tenter d'en sortir tout en répétant le nom de sa petite amie. A force de frapper, les parois cédèrent finalement.

Dans la cuisine, Allison suffoquait, complètement paniquée. Elle attrapa un couteau et murmura :

\- Amène-toi...

Le mur de la cave se brisa alors, laissant passer Scott qui se jeta devant la jeune fille pour la protéger. Le reptile siffla avant de grimper au mur et de se retrouver au plafond. Il s'enfuit alors par la porte comme un coup de vent.

Allison rejoint Scott et demanda :

\- C'était quoi ce truc là ?

\- J'en sais rien..., souffla Scott.

###

Scott passa la porte de chez lui, des questions plein la tête. Ce qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir, Allison et lui, ça n'était pas humain.

\- Scott, c'est toi ?, demanda Melissa McCall.

Le jeune homme rejoint la cuisine où sa mère se trouvait, tout sourire. Il scruta la table et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi y a trois couverts ? On a un invité ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit mystérieusement l'infirmière. Tu peux descendre !

Scott, étonné, se posta en bas des escaliers. Une jeune femme apparut soudainement. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et un air très familier.

\- Alexia ?, murmura-t-il.

La brune dévala les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de son ami d'enfance. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle serrait Scott de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Petite question : à votre avis, je devrais laisser comme ça où je devrais écrire une sorte d'intro pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avant ?**_


	2. Alexia

Retrouver sa meilleure amie d'enfance fit un bien fou à Scott. Il se rappelait encore de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites dans leur jeunesse. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Stiles, elle avait été la meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue. En réfléchissant, elle ressemblait assez au jeune Stilinski. Toujours souriante, intelligente, sarcastique comme pas permis et maladroite. A croire que ce genre de personne lui plaisait. Le jeune McCall avait été dévasté quand, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, Alexia lui avait annoncé partir pour New York. Ses parents avaient été mutés là-bas, séparant les deux amis pendant presque cinq ans. Au début, les deux jeunes enfants s'appelaient chaque semaine mais le temps et la distance les avaient ensuite éloignés les privant de tout contact. Evidemment, cela n'avait pas empêché Scott de penser à son amie de temps en temps, il en avait souvent parlé à Stiles d'ailleurs et avait hâte que ces deux-là se rencontrent.

Alexia sourit alors que Scott lui parlait d'Allison Argent, sa petite amie qui semblait être une chouette fille. La brune se sentait plus heureuse que jamais, ici, dans cette cuisine si familière. Pendant presque deux mois après son départ de Beacon Hills, Alexia en avait voulu à ses parents de la séparer de Scott. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne lui avaient donné la raison de ce départ soudain qu'une année après quand _ça_ s'était déclenché. Scott était toujours resté son plus grand ami. Même à New York, ses amis n'avaient jamais été aussi importants que lui. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'était pas si mécontente d'être revenue et d'avoir quitté la "Big Apple". Certes ses amis lui manquaient, mais Beacon Hills était sa ville natale et elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus que la capitale. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit inconnue de la plupart des Américains, Beacon Hills était SA ville et elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres.

\- Alors, tu restes ici pour combien de temps ?, demanda Scott alors que le dessert était entamé.

Le sourire de la jeune fille retomba. Melissa se tut et baissa les yeux. Comme Alexia, elle ne savait quoi faire entre se réjouir ou pleurer.

\- Elle va vivre avec nous, mon chéri.

Le visage de Scott s'illumina.

\- Alors tu reviens à Beacon Hills ? Tu as emménagé dans ta maison d'avant ?

Alexia déglutit difficilement. Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux mais elle s'interdit de les laisser couler. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois, elle devait avancer, c'est ce qu' _ils_ auraient voulu.

\- Alexia, ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Scott.

Le Loup-Garou avait senti quelque chose de différent sur sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Son émotion avait changé et son cœur battait irrégulièrement maintenant.

\- Non Scott, elle va habiter ici, avec nous, répéta Mélissa.

Le jeune McCall regarda sa mère, ne comprenant pas. Elle aussi avait soudainement changé.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Autant qu'elle le voudra mon chéri. Au moins jusqu'à sa majorité, répondit l'infirmière.

\- Mais tes parents...

Alexia ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les larmes inondèrent ses joues et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

\- Alexia, qu'est-ce que tu as ?, s'affola Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

\- Ils sont morts..., souffla la brune entre deux sanglots. Ils...

Melissa rejoint la jeune fille et pressa ses épaules, le regard triste. Cette dernière essuya certaines larmes et renifla bruyamment. Elle devait lui expliquer, elle et personne d'autre.

\- Ils... ils ont eu un accident de voiture il y a trois mois.

Scott n'en revenait pas. Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise et resta comme ça pendant un moment. Les parents d'Alexia étaient les plus sympathiques, en dehors de sa mère, qu'il connaissait. Sa mère et eux étaient extrêmement proches et ils l'avaient aidée à l'élever. Ils avaient été ses baby-sitter quand sa mère était de garde et c'étaient des gens géniaux. Pourquoi ces choses-là n'arrivaient qu'aux meilleurs ?

Le Loup-Garou se leva et s'approcha de son amie. Il se baissa pour arriver à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras.

Même s'il était heureux de la retrouver et d'apprendre qu'elle vivrait avec lui jusqu'à leur majorité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur pincé en s'imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Elle avait perdu ses parents, des gens adorables qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, des gens avec qui il avait grandi et qu'il avait apprécié.

\- Ça va aller... ça va aller, susurra-t-il.

Le lendemain, Alexia se réveilla déboussolée. Sa chambre ne lui rappelait d'abord rien et elle dût attendre que sa mémoire revienne pour sourire. Elle était chez les McCall et avait sa propre chambre. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'un lit et un bureau mais bientôt, elle serait parfaite. Ses bagages étaient posés en plein milieu de la pièce et prenaient une place considérable. La brune se leva et ouvrit sa première valise pour en sortir un short en jean et un pull à manches longues. La Californie avait l'avantage d'avoir, même en plein mois d'Avril, des températures élevées. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler sa tenue et descendit déjeuner. Scott l'attendait déjà, le nez dans ses céréales. Elle le salua chaleureusement et demanda où était sa tutrice légale.

\- Elle est partie travailler, sourit-il.

La brune acquiesça et entreprit de petit-déjeuner avant de remonter finir de se préparer.

Le lycée de Beacon Hills était comme dans ses souvenirs mais en moins imposant. Alexia n'était jamais entrée à l'intérieur et elle avait peur de se perdre. Heureusement, Scott avait promis de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle de la journée et de tout lui faire visiter. Accrochée à son emploi du temps, la jeune fille descendit du bus avec prudence. Elle espérait vivement se faire de nouveaux amis dès aujourd'hui pour pouvoir laisser Scott respirer et ne pas être un boulet pour lui. Dès que Scott posa le pied par terre, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. Le jeune garçon déblatéra un flot de paroles si rapidement que même Alexia fut surprise. En effet, elle se savait très bavarde et se pensait recordwomen du monde mais il semblerait que Scott connaisse quelqu'un de plus doué qu'elle.

\- Stiles, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, le coupa Scott.

Le brun au nom étrange pour Alexia, ferma sa bouche et se tourna vers l'adolescente pour la regarder avec surprise. De toute évidence cette jeune femme lui était inconnue. Beacon Hills était une petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait. Le fils du Shérif tenta subtilement d'analyser la jeune fille. Une partie de lui se méfier d'elle, après tout il ne la connaissait pas. Mais une autre partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. Ses cheveux ondulés lui faisaient penser à ceux de Lydia mais ses grands yeux marron n'exprimaient pas du tout la popularité et la vantardise. Elle avait cet éclat de folie si petit que presque indétectable pour ceux qui ne le possédaient pas eux-mêmes.

\- Stiles, voici Alexia, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle il me semble.

\- En bien j'espère, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune Stilinski sourit. Il tendit sa main et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand la jeune femme la serra avec conviction. Elle lui paraissait très sympathique.

\- Tu dois être le meilleur ami de Scott, heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Alexia sourit avec sincérité. Scott lui avait vaguement parlé de Stiles mais elle en savait assez pour savoir qu'il était drôle et gentil. Ses yeux noisette captèrent ceux de la jeune fille dont le cœur manqua un battement. Elle avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Le trio passa rapidement les portes de l'établissement. Alexia s'arrêta un instant, scrutant et essayant de se repérer dans le petit établissement. Le lycée de New York était certes, beaucoup plus grand, mais elle avait finalement réussi à prendre ses marques. Et la voilà obligée de s'adapter à un tout nouvel endroit, une nouvelle fois dans la même année.

\- Je te laisse Scott, je dois aller voir le proviseur pour qu'il me donne le plan et l'emplacement de mon casier, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- D'accord, pas de problème, on se rejoint en cours, sourit le brun.

La jeune fille rendit son emploi du temps à Scott et se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur.

Une fois entrée, il lui pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise de se retrouver seule. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle lui paraissait sympathique quoique étrange. Il avala tout un tas de pilules après lui avoir expliqué, dans les grandes lignes, le fonctionnement de cet établissement et son règlement. Alexia fut heureuse d'apprendre que, malgré la petitesse de l'établissement, celui-ci possédait une équipe de sport. La Crosse n'était pas répandue à New York mais étant native de Beacon Hills, Alexia connaissait très bien ce sport. Scott et elle y jouaient souvent quand ils étaient petits et elle gagnait presque à chaque fois son meilleur ami qui était peu sportif. Le proviseur Argent lui donna ensuite son emploi du temps qu'elle garda à la main, ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement, avant de lui indiquer l'emplacement de son casier. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et sortit du bureau. Alexia regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable, elle avait déjà raté plus de quarante minutes, cela ne servait à rien de retourner en classe. Au lieu de ça, elle rejoint son casier et y déposa ses affaires de l'après-midi et s'adossa à celui-ci pour prendre connaissance du plan du lycée et de son emploi du temps.

\- Ouais, j'ai raté une heure de Maths !, chuchota la brune avec un sourire.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre terminé ! Plus détaché de la série originale, on en apprend plus sur Alexia qui, je l'espère, est un personnage qui vous plaît. A bientôt dans les rewiews ;)**_

 _ **Dyana : Salut ! Ouais, Teen Wolf est la meilleure série de tous les temps ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes et tes compliments me font rougir :3 Mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu trouves mon style différent, peut-être parce que cette fiction est écrite au passé et du point de vue omniscient contrairement à celle de l'Epreuve. Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes. Pour les séparateurs, figure-toi que les avait mis mais que le site ne les a pas pris en compte, mais j'ai rectifié le tir ! Oui, je ne voulais pas de lien familial avec un personnage car je trouve que ça change trop la série et le caractère de ses personnages. Par exemple, si Scott avait une sœur cadette, il serait un peu différent, pareil pour Stiles... (c'est pas très clair mais je me comprends -') Quels sont tes couples préférés dans la série ? Même si j'ai mis ceux-là dans la description, ça ne signifie pas que je délaisse les autres, mais il fallait mettre des personages donc j'ai mis ceux-ci. ;)**_

 _ **Et... ça y est, j'ai rajouté l'intro, en espérant que ce sera suffisant et pas "décalé". A + ! ;)**_

 _ **Gilda CARBONNIER : Merci d'avoir lu et contente que ça t'ait plu. J'ai mis l'intro ! Mais je crois que tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, car tu as écrit : "et va pour une petite..." ? En espérant que tu continues à poster et à lire ;)**_


	3. Question de pouvoir

\- Il avait une queue, et moi j'en ai pas..., chuchota Scott.

Le cours de sport venait de débuter. Scott et Allison s'étaient proposés pour monter le mur d'escalade juste après Alexia. La jeune fille, bien que peu sportive, avait rapidement monté et descendu le mur, ayant trop peur de se faire remarquer dès son premier jour. La brune n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis le matin même et essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible pour ne pas gêner Scott. Evidemment, celui-ci lui avait assuré ne pas le déranger et rester avec elle toute la journée mais elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer, elle avait horreur de ça. Elle devait se faire d'autres amis, Scott avait continué sa vie après son départ, elle n'avait pas le trop de s'incruster de la sorte.

\- T'es peut-être encore trop jeune, ça viendra, plaisanta Allison en agrippant une autre pierre.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, j'en aurais pas, assura Scott. Jamais.

La brune sourit et continua de grimper. Au bout d'un instant, elle se stoppa en regarda plus bas son petit ami.

Alexia arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer là-haut ? Elle les regarda faire la course jusqu'à ce que Scott dépasse la brune et qu'il sourit. Soudain, celle-ci le fit glisser et le jeune homme lâcha prise pour tomber dans le vide. Alexia écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. La corde de Scott l'arrêta dans sa chute et le professeur s'approcha de lui en riant.

\- McCall, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais te voir souffrir me procure une joie intense... Allez, suivant.

Alexia fronça les sourcils. Ce professeur n'était pas net, s'en prendre à ses élèves de la sorte... La brune s'approcha de son ami et lui sourit :

\- Ça va Scott ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Soit pas étonnée par le Coach, il est toujours comme ça.

Alexia sourit une nouvelle fois, après tout c'était vrai que ça avait été marrant de voir Scott tomber. Elle aida le jeune homme à se relever et reprit place derrière les tapis.

\- Allez Stilinski, Erika, en position, grimpez !

Stiles sourit en voyant la pauvre fille qu'il allait "affronter". Il n'avait jamais été doué pour le sport mais elle semblait l'être encore moins.

En voyant la blonde être en difficulté, Alexia s'inquiéta.

\- Erika est-ce que ça va ? Tu as peur ? Tu as le vertige ?, demanda le Coach.

\- Le vert..., commença Alexia.

\- Le vertige est un dysfonctionnement du système vestibulaire de l'oreille interne. Elle a juste la trouille, répondit une rousse.

La brune se renfrogna, cette pimbêche venait de lui piquer son explication. La brune avait toujours adoré étaler sa science aux yeux de tous sans pour autant se vanter. C'était comme ça, elle aimait apprendre des choses aux autres. Mais cette fille, elle, avait seulement voulu lancer une réplique à cette pauvre Erika qui semblait tétanisée.

\- Erika..., répète le Coach.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais descendre, lui conseilla Alexia gentiment.

\- Coach, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, elle est épileptique, déclara la fille qui était montée avec Scott sur le mur.

Alexia se rapprocha des tapis. Si cette jeune fille ne lâchait pas tout de suite, elle risquait de se faire mal ou pire, de faire une crise.

Le Coach demanda à Erika de lâcher et, après une hésitation, elle s'exécuta. La blonde enleva son baudrier et fut immédiatement assaillie de toutes sortes de remarques désobligeantes. Alexia jeta des regards noirs à certains garçons qui se turent instantanément. Alexia avait toujours détesté qu'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles, à ceux qui ne répondaient pas et qui, sûrement, vivaient des choses encore plus horribles en dehors du lycée.

###

Alexia se changea le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avoir à se faire remarquer. Soudain, tout le monde sorti en trombe des vestiaires pour rejoindre le gymnase. Curieuse, Alexia suivit le mouvement et plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tourne-la sur le côté, dit Allison.

Scott, qui tenait la pauvre Erika dans ses bras, s'exécuta. La blonde était en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie. Alexia se rapprocha juste pour entendre Allison chuchoter :

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- Je l'ai senti...

###

Durant tout le déjeuner, Alexia ne cessa de se retourner la scène de la crise d'Erika dans la tête. Comment Scott avait-il fait pour "sentir" qu'Erika était en danger. Ça relevait du surnaturel !

Et s'il..., pensa Alexia. Non ça n'est pas possible, je l'aurais senti...

\- Alexia t'es avec nous ?

La brune sursauta. Stiles la regardait avec étonnement alors que Scott semblait inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien Lexi, questionna le Loup-Garou.

\- Oui pardon, j'étais... ailleurs, tu disais ?

Le cœur de la brune se réchauffa. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce surnom. A New York, la plupart des gens l'appelaient Alex ou encore ne lui donnaient pas de surnoms mais seul Scott l'appelait Lexi. Quand ils étaient tous jeunes, Scott n'arrivait jamais à prononcer le nom de la brune qui était plutôt d'origine française, il l'avait donc simplifié en Lexi et depuis, c'était resté.

\- Tu la trouves comment Allison ?

La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour mettre un visage sur ce nom. C'était la brune qui avait fait tomber Scott. Soudain, quelque chose s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'adolescente.

\- Oh putain, c'est elle ta Allison ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Stiles gloussa alors que Scott sourit.

\- Ouais.

\- Elle a l'air cool, par contre c'était dangereux ce qu'elle t'a fait ce matin, tu aurais pu te blesser.

\- Ça risque pas, répondit Stiles.

Alexia le regarda, surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

Le brun baissa instantanément les yeux, conscient de sa gaffe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Scott en souriant.

Alexia hésita un instant, étonnée de ce brusque changement de comportement puis, décida de passer l'éponge. Elle se faisait des films et commençait à être paranoïaque. Elle étira ses lèvres puis replongea dans son assiette.

###

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Stiles ?, demanda Alexia alors qu'elle était attablée avec Scott pour son deuxième déjeuner de l'année à la cantine de Beacon Hills.

Le brun se retourna puis répondit :

\- Il récupère les clés de la patinoire à Boyd.

Alexia fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle connaissait Stiles et déjà, elle ne s'étonnait plus de ses bizarreries.

\- Boyd, c'est bon t'as les clés ?, s'enquit le jeune Stilinski.

L'adolescent à la peau noire, tendit un trousseau au brun. Celui-ci tenta de les récupérer mais Boyd ne lâcha pas sa prise.

\- C'est pas un cadeau, tu paies d'abord, grogna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, absolument, répondit Stiles en déposant quelques billets sur la table.

\- Je t'avais dit cinquante, fit remarquer Boyd.

\- Hein ? Vraiment ? Ah non, moi je me souviens de vingt. Tu sais, j'ai une très bonne mémoire auditive, j'me rappelle avoir entendu très distinctement le son "v". Et "v", ça fait vingt.

De sa table, Alexia leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était incorrigible mais elle avouait qu'elle aurait fait pareil dans sa situation. Toujours négocier !

\- Je t'ai dit cinquante, avec le son cinq, bougonna Boyd. T'entends la différence ? Sinon tu peux garder ton fric pour des cours d'orthophonie.

\- Ah ! Non, non, non, non, c'est bon. Maintenant ça me revient. Y'avait peut-être le son "ante" et j'ai dû confondre avec quarante, asséna-t-il en déposant un autre billet sur sa table.

La brune décida de se lever en voyant que l'interlocuteur de Stiles ne voulait rien entendre. Elle plaqua un autre billet de dix sur la table.

\- Cinquante, dit-elle.

Stiles la regarda avec effarement. Alexia était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum léger. Elle sourit à Boyd qui étira ses lèvres à son tour. Sur lui, ça faisait étrangement hypocrite.

\- C'est bon ? Tu peux venir manger Stiles maintenant, finit-elle.

Stiles sourit à son tour en attrapant les clés et remercia l'adolescent avant de rejoindre Alexia et Scott à la table de derrière.

\- Je les ai !, dit-il. Merci Alexia, je te rembourserai.

\- Laisse tomber Stiles, lui assura-t-elle.

Le brun sourit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna la tête, prête à parler à son meilleur ami mais celui-ci semblait obnubilé par quelque chose à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Quelqu'un entra et Alexia manqua de s'étouffer en voyant une fille de son âge entrer, campée dans ses talons léopards et roulée dans une mini-jupe bien trop moulante à son goût. La jeune femme respira la confiance en elle. Elle attrapa une pomme sur le plateau d'un garçon et croqua sensuellement dedans.

\- Vous pouvez me dire, ce que c'est... cette chose, articula une rousse.

Alexia la regarda, encore choquée. Il fallait comprendre. La belle Lydia Martin, la fille la plus populaire du bahut et surtout la plus belle venait de voir apparaître une autre fille magnifique qui menaçait de lui voler la vedette.

\- C'est Erika, répondit Scott.

Dès que la blonde fut sortie, les deux garçons se levèrent et sortirent en trombe de la cafétéria, laissant Alexia seule avec la rousse.

\- Les garçons et leurs hormones, soupira la brune en entamant son dessert.

Lydia lui lança un regard étrange puis s'en alla sans un mot.

###

Les lumières de la patinoire s'allumèrent, faisant sourire Alexia. Elle se rappelait encore de chaque recoin de celle-ci. Sans hésiter, elle alla chercher les patins qui étaient toujours en évidence et attrapa une paire en pointure 41. Alexia avait toujours eu de grands pieds, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de taquineries de la part de ses camarades à New York. Elle huma l'odeur du cuir, consciente qu'elle devait paraître pour une dérangée.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on l'a emmenée ?, demanda Lydia, les lèvres pincées.

\- Arrête, elle a l'air très gentille. Et puis, je sais à quel point ça n'est pas marrant d'être la nouvelle. Sois sympathique avec elle, dit Allison à sa meilleure amie.

La rousse regarda son amie puis leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins non sans rejeter ses cheveux en arrière à la manière d'une diva.

De son côté, la brune serrait ses lacets avec empressement. Quand elle avait été plus jeune, ses parents et elle se rendaient souvent à la patinoire mais à New York, ça n'avait jamais été la même ambiance qu'à Beacon Hills. Les patinoires étaient toujours bondées et impossible pour elle d'apprendre de nouvelles figures comme elle le faisait avant.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, la jeune fille n'avait jamais réenfilé des patins. Les trois derniers mois, elle n'était presque pas sortie de sa chambre et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Malgré la gentillesse de la famille de son amie qui l'avait recueillie le temps de remplir la paperasse et de repartir à Beacon Hills, Alexia n'avait pas remonté la pente avant son départ. Ce n'est qu'une semaine avant de prendre l'avion, qu'elle s'était ressaisie et avait finalement décidé de reprendre goût à la vie. Son retour aux sources l'avait considérablement aidé et, même si elle n'était ici que depuis deux jours, elle se sentait enfin chez elle et heureuse.

Une fois le premier patin mit, Alexia se rendit compte être terrée dans son coin. Elle avait horreur de paraître insociable, elle s'installa donc dans les gradins, quelques sièges en-dessous de Stiles et Lydia.

\- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il gèle ici, râle la rouquine.

En même temps t'es dans une patinoire chérie, pensa Alexia en enfilant son deuxième patin.

\- Attends, commença Stiles en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens.

Le brun lui tendit un pull orange, content que Lydia porte un de ses vêtements. Malheureusement, la jeune fille regarda l'habit avec dédain et fit remarquer qu'elle portait du bleu.

\- Orange et bleu, ça ne va pas vraiment ensemble, acheva-t-elle.

Le pauvre garçon s'affaissa et avoua que c'étaient les couleurs de son équipe de base-ball. Alexia gloussa discrètement en entendant la remarque du jeune Stilinski.

\- J'suis d'accord, peut-être que orange et bleu, c'est pas terrible. Mais tu sais, continua Stiles, parfois tu peux penser que deux choses ne s'accordent vraiment pas et puis, finalement, tu te rends compte qu'elles s'accordent parfaitement. Par exemple, deux personnes, ensemble. Et, au départ, on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Jamais...

L'adolescente écoutait attentivement la discussion du dessus. Les paroles de Stiles étaient pleines de sous-entendus, mais apparemment, Lydia ne les comprit pas.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu vois ?, s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, reprit la rousse. Ils vont bien ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, la brune dût se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Allison et Scott. Il était vrai que ces deux-là étaient choux. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment la jeune fille pour savoir si c'était une bonne personne mais d'après les éloges de Scott, elle était parfaite.

Alexia se leva à la suite des deux tourtereaux et rejoint la piste de glace. Elle fut la première à fouler la plaque verglacée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La brune se stoppa au milieu de la patinoire pour attendre les autres. En vérité, elle attendait surtout de voir Scott et Stiles à l'œuvre. Scott n'avait jamais fait de patin de sa vie - du moins pas à l'époque où la jeune fille vivait à Beacon Hills - et Stiles était le garçon le plus maladroit qu'elle connaissait.

Le petit couple discuta un instant puis Scott fit son entrée. Il glissa un pied puis s'étala par terre. Alexia éclata de rire, rejoint par le gloussement d'Allison. Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard complice et la New-Yorkaise s'élança enfin.

Alors qu'elle faisait des figures, Allison tentait d'apprendre à Scott à garder l'équilibre. Stiles, lui, était épatée par les prouesses de Lydia. Une fois que Scott fut tombé une bonne dizaine de fois, Alexia décida de rejoindre les tourtereaux.

\- Cette fois-ci je crois que c'est la tête qui a pris, fit remarquer Allison.

\- C'était quoi Coach ?, bredouilla le jeune Loup.

\- Ouais, t'as pris un coup sur la tête Scotty, rit Alexia en s'agenouillant.

Elle se releva ensuite pour sourire à Allison.

\- Va patiner un peu. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je voudrais pas que tu t'empêches de t'amuser à cause de ce débutant, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, c'est bon.

La jeune Argent sourit en remerciement et s'élança à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Alexia tenta tant bien que mal d'aider son pauvre ami qui était une vraie catastrophe. Au moins, la jeune fille s'amusait et riait, chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps maintenant.

Quand Scott et Allison allèrent faire des photos, elle rejoint Stiles et tenta de lui apprendre des figures. Elle fut même étonnée du jeune Stilinski qui était plus habile dans des patins qu'elle ne le pensait.

La jeune fille rejoint ensuite le couple hors de la piste.

\- Alors ces photos ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, gênés.

\- Oh, euh, ça a rien donné, mentit Scott.

La brune fronça les sourcils et sourit.

\- Tu sais très bien que je sais quand tu mens Scott, allez montre-les moi.

\- Il n'y en a qu'une de potable. On a jeté les autres, dit précipitamment Allison en tendant le carré.

Alexia le prit avec hésitation. Scott avait les yeux fermés et Allison l'embrassait sur la joue. Ces deux-là étaient très bizarres, surtout quand elle était dans les parages. Mais après tout, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.

\- Trop chou !, chuchota-t-elle avant de rendre la photo à la brune.

Allison sourit à Alexia alors que Scott baissait les yeux.

Un cri strident retentit alors. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir Lydia, à quatre pattes sur la glace, en train de hurler à la mort. Stiles s'empressa de la retenir alors que la rousse semblait totalement dingue. Alexia n'osa pas bouger. Quelque chose se passait dans cette ville, elle ne devenait pas folle...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre fini ! Je voulais continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode mais ça fait vraiment beaucoup sinon, je trouve. Ne m'en voulez pas ;)**_

 _ **RDV dans les rewiews ;)**_


	4. Un secret dévoilé

Durant la journée entière qui suivit, Alexia ne cessa de se triturer les méninges. Scott paraissait très distant, ce qu'elle comprenait étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, mais il semblait en plus cacher de choses. Ses amis aussi semblaient bizarres. Pensant être de trop, Alexia passa la journée avec Danny Mahealani. Le garçon l'avait tout de suite reconnue, à son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient fait leur primaire ensemble et elle se rappelait même avoir été amoureuse de lui en CE2. Danny avait toujours été un gentil garçon et elle était heureuse de constater que cela n'avait pas changé. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, Alexia jeta des coups d'œil à Scott qui semblait nerveux. La brune le vit parler avec Erika dans les couloirs mais avait immédiatement détourné les yeux, ne voulant pas s'en mêler.

\- Bon alors Stiles... si j'ai bien compris il aime Lydia non ?, demanda la jeune fille à Danny pendant le déjeuner.

Elle ne cessait de repenser aux petits signaux qu'elle avait perçus à la patinoire. Et comme, elle voulait prendre ses distances avec Scott pour ne pas les déranger et être sûre qu'il ne se passait rien, elle avait décidé de le demander à Danny.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il est complétement accro ! Je crois qu'il l'aime depuis une petite dizaine d'années.

La jeune fille manqua de recracher sa viande.

\- Pardon ? Et Lydia elle n'a toujours rien vu ?

\- Entre nous, je crois surtout qu'elle fait semblant de ne rien voir. Après tout, c'est la fille la plus populaire du bahut et Stiles, c'est... Stiles.

La jeune femme sourit. Le pauvre, ça devait faire pitié à voir. Pourtant c'était un gentil garçon, il était très drôle et visiblement intelligent.

Alexia soupira puis scruta la cantine. Son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami qui regardait une table vide. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela que c'était celle de Boyd, celui qui avait prêté les clés de la patinoire à Stiles.

Scott se leva alors soudainement et les deux amis sortirent de la cantine. Alexia fronça les sourcils mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et finit son déjeuner rapidement. C'était sûr maintenant, quelque chose de louche se tramait et elle comptait bien le découvrir le plus tôt possible.

###

La brune suivit son meilleur ami d'enfance jusqu'à la patinoire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?, se demanda-t-elle en entrant à sa suite.

Alors que le brun se rendait au milieu de la piste glacée où Boyd promenait sa machine de nettoyage, Alexia se baissa derrière les barrières qui encerclaient la patinoire et écouta attentivement.

\- Boyd, je veux juste qu'on parle. Allez Boyd, steuplé. Est-ce que Derek t'a tout dit ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Si elle se rappelait bien de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux, Derek Hale avait été accusé des meurtres survenus à Beacon Hills avant d'être innocenté. Comment Scott connaissait-il ce mec ?

\- Je ne parle pas seulement du fait que tu deviens incontrôlable à la pleine lune, mais de tout le reste.

Alexia se redressa subitement. Boyd arrêta sa machine et soupira :

\- Il a été très clair, il m'a parlé des Chasseurs.

\- Et ça te suffit pas pour que tu lui dises non ?, s'indigna Scott.

Qu'étaient-ils en train de raconter ? Des Chasseurs ? La pleine lune ? C'était un gag ou quoi ? Le cœur de la brune tambourina dans sa poitrine mais elle se concentra sur les voix des deux adolescents.

\- Y a d'autres moyens pour avoir ce que tu veux, reprit Scott.

\- Je ne veux pas déjeuner seul tous les jours...

\- Crois-moi je peux t'assurer que si tu cherches des amis, tu peux trouver beaucoup mieux que Derek.

La brune essaya de trier tout ce qu'elle entendait. La seule explication plausible était que Boyd avait affaire à un dealeur et que Scott tentait de le raisonner, elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Du moins rien de naturel...

\- Ça me fait de la peine Scott.

Alexia et le jeune interpellé se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Même si elle se trouvait loin, Alexia pouvait distinguer les traits d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années et plutôt bien bâti. Un sourire narquois peignait son visage charmeur mais il inspirait quelque chose de louche... Deux adolescents se trouvaient près de lui et la jeune fille les reconnut comme tant Isaac et Erika. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'étaient plus au lycée, en voilà la raison.

\- Parce que, si tu es venu ici pour me critiquer, au moins tient compte de l'avis général, reprit Derek en désignant ses deux accompagnateurs. Erika, comment est ta vie depuis notre rencontre ?

La blonde sourit tout en tortillant ses cheveux d'une manière provocatrice.

\- En un mot... métamorphosée.

Elle poussa ensuite un grognement bestial qui fit tomber Alexia à la renverse. Elle ne les voyait que de dos, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était chanceuse de ne pas les avoir vus de face.

La brune se ressaisit et, sans faire le moindre bruit, se replaça pour scruter de nouveau la scène.

\- Isaac ?, demanda Derek.

\- C'est pas très drôle d'être devenu un fugitif mais... pour tout le reste c'est génial, répondit le frisé.

Alexia n'avait presque plus de doute. Ceux-là faisaient quelque chose d'illégal.

\- Attendez, c'est pas un combat équitable, fit remarquer Scott.

\- Alors rentre chez toi Scott, sourit Derek.

Erika et Isaac s'avancèrent vers l'adolescent et le cœur d'Alexia fit un bond. Elle s'apprêtait à aider son ami quand celui-ci s'agenouilla. La glace se fissura sous sa main quand celle-ci toucha le sol. Il releva la tête et la brune réprima un cri en voyant les yeux de Scott virer au jaune et sa tête se déformer.

\- En fait, je parlais surtout pour eux !

Un rugissement encore plus bestial que celui d'Erika, sortit de la bouche de Scott.

Alexia se baissa, morte de trouille et se mit dos à la barrière blanche. Des bruits sourds et des cris s'élevèrent derrière elle mais elle était trop tétanisée pour regarder. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi Scott s'était ainsi transformé ? Elle savait très bien que son monde était peuplé de certaines créatures, mais celles-ci lui étaient inconnues.

Plusieurs fois, le sol vibra mais pas une seule fois la brune ne se releva, elle appréhendait trop ce qu'elle allait voir.

\- Vous comprenez pas ? Derek ne fait pas ça pour vous, dit finalement Scott dont la voix avait changé. C'est juste pour accroître sa propre puissance, uniquement pour lui ! Il vous fait croire qu'il vous offre un cadeau alors que tout ce qu'il fait, c'est vous transformer tous les deux en chiens de garde !

\- C'est vrai, il ne s'agit que de puissance, répondit Derek.

D'autres bruits se firent entendre et Alexia ferma plus fortement les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle imaginait la pire des scènes derrière elle. Elle entendit alors Scott souffler bruyamment.

\- Fais pas ça, je suis sûr que tu veux pas être comme eux.

\- T'as raison, répondit Boyd. Je veux être comme toi...

La brune attendit que les pas de Boyd et des autres ne se fassent plus entendre. Prudemment, elle se redressa et posa deux mains sur les barrières. Elle se releva et croisa le regard de Scott. Celui-ci semblait affolé de la voir là. Avait-elle tout vu et entendu ? La meilleure amie du jeune homme s'avança doucement sur la glace et s'accroupit près de lui. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent près de ses blessures. Alexia était totalement désemparée. Ne sachant quoi faire entre l'aider ou s'enfuir en courant. Finalement, elle aida Scott à se relever et l'emmena au-dehors.

\- Scott ! Scott ! Ça v...

Stiles se coupa dans son élan en voyant Alexia supporter Scott. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête.

\- Il est temps de lui expliquer, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. RDV dans les rewiews ! ;)**_


	5. Abomination

Juste avant que Scott décide de partir au travail et que Stiles aille faire réparer sa Jeep, Alexia savait tout. Pendant près d'une heure, elle était resté assise sans broncher sur le lit de Scott, à les écouter lui et Stiles lui expliquer leur vie depuis la nuit où Scott s'était fait mordre. Étonnamment, elle avait tout rapidement assimilé et avait bien pris la chose. Son meilleur ami était un Loup-Garou. Et alors ? Elle était bien une...

\- Alexia, tu es sûre que ça va ?, demanda Stiles au bout d'un moment. Je peux comprendre que tu...

\- Non ça va. J'ai tout ben compris et au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas paranoïaque et folle. Vous cachiez bien quelque chose. D'autres personnes sont au courant mis à part ta Chasseuse de petite amie et tous les Loups-Garous de cette ville ?

\- Non personne..., répondit Scott. Bon, si tout est bon, je dois vous laisser. Deaton a besoin de moi.

La jeune fille acquiesça et laissa son ami partir. Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux adolescents. Stiles regarda ses pieds assez longtemps pour pouvoir décrire ses chaussures les yeux fermés et Alexia tenta de trier ses informations dans le même temps.

\- Donc le tueur... c'est une créature que vous ne connaissez pas c'est ça ?, finit-elle par demander.

Soulagé de ne plus avoir à se taire, Stiles répondit par l'affirmative en exposant ce qu'ils savaient déjà, ce qui équivalait à pas grand chose.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous aider.

Le brun tourna la tête étonné. Alexia lui sourit chaleureusement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la jeune fille ne hurle ou ne crie pas. Elle avait assez bien pris la chose, c'était incroyable.

Le jeune homme partit une dizaine de minutes après Scott, ayant réexpliqué certaines choses à sa nouvelle amie. Alexia s'allongea sur le lit de Scott en soupirant. Qui aurait cru qu'en arrivant à Beacon Hills, elle ait à cacher plus de secret que le sien qui était déjà lourd à porter. Il fallait qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle se décide à leur avouer son secret à elle, c'était maintenant inévitable...

###

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour. Je fais ce que je peux, on va s'en sortir, assura Stiles.

Scott sourit alors qu'Alexia se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Et j'en suis sûr parce que je t'aime, acheva le brun.

Scott et Alexia soupirèrent en chœur, touchés par les mots profonds du jeune Stilinski.

\- Je t'aime plus que... oh c'est pas vrai, j'peux pas. Il vous faut un meilleur moyen de communication avec Allison.

\- Steuplé, demanda Scott ignorant les éclats de rire de sa meilleure amie qui était assise sur la marche juste au-dessus d'eux. T'es le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance. Elle vient au match ce soir ?

\- Oui, soupira Stiles. C'est bon, message délivré. Parle-moi de ton patron.

Alexia se stoppa tout de suite et se rapprocha. Scott avait avoué que son patron n'était pas si ignorant qu'il en avait l'air sur sa condition de Loup-Garou et qu'il semblait, lui aussi cacher des choses.

Comme quoi les secrets sont de tradition par ici, pensa la brune.

\- Il pense que la famille d'Allison garde une sorte de manuel de toutes les créatures qu'ils ont chassées. Un bouquin.

\- Bien sûr, c'est certainement un bestiaire, répondit Stiles.

\- Un quoi ?

Alexia soupira devant la culture médiocre de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais un bestiaire, répéta Stiles.

\- Stiles, je crois que tu veux dire bestialité, ricana Scott.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est comme une encyclopédie de toutes les créatures, assura le brun alors qu'Alexia se pinçait l'arête du nez.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis toujours le seul à pas savoir ça ?, s'emporta le Loup.

\- Ecoute, t'es mon meilleur pote et t'es une créature de la nuit donc c'est une priorité pour moi.

\- D'accord, on peut essayer. Si on arrive à trouver ce livre et qu'on découvre ce que c'est...

\- Et qui c'est, ajouta Alexia.

\- Il nous faut ce bouquin, finirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Le trio se leva ensuite pour rejoindre leur cours suivant.

###

Le match de Crosse du soir même fut plus violent qu'Alexia l'imaginait. Elle s'était d'abord gentiment moquée de Scott quand il lui avait annoncé être co-capitaine de l'équipe mais s'était finalement rendue compte que les capacités sportives de son meilleur ami avaient énormément changé.

La jeune fille se tritura les doigts avec violence alors qu'un joueur de l'équipe adverse - toujours le même - venait d'envoyer un des Cyclones au tapis. Alexia grimaça de nombreuses fois devant la brutalité de cet adolescent et se demanda comment il pouvait encore être sur le terrain et pas sorti pour faute de délicatesse. Certes, la Crosse n'était pas un sport de fillette, mais tout de même, s'il continuait comme ça, le joueur allait tuer toute l'équipe.

La brune jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à Allison. Scott et Stiles avaient un plan génial qui consistait à récupérer les clés du proviseur - qui était également le grand-père Chasseur d'Allison - et d'ainsi fouiller son bureau pour lui voler le bestiaire.

Quel plan fabuleux, ironisa l'adolescente en souriant à la jeune fille qui lui rendit son sourire.

Elle regarda donc sagement, sans broncher, Allison demander le manteau de son grand-père subtilement pour ensuite récupérer les clés et les faire passer discrètement au jeune Stilinski. Alexia avait eu interdiction de se mêler de cette affaire pour le moment et que son aide serait la bienvenue pour plus tard mais que, pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elle profite du match et fasse confiance à Stiles.

\- Dis-moi combien tu vois de doigts ?, demanda le Coach à Danny qui se tenait la tête.

\- Quatre ?, hésita le garçon.

\- Dis-moi deux, chuchota Finstock.

\- Deux ?, réessaya Danny.

\- Parfait, tu peux retourner jouer, sourit le Coach en envoyant le pauvre garçon sur le terrain. Et prend ta Crosse !

\- Il vous manque encore un joueur, fit remarquer l'arbitre.

Le Coach trépigna et se retourna vers le banc.

\- Où est Stilinski ? Où est Stilinski ?, répéta-t-il à l'adresse d'Alexia qui se trouvait malheureusement au premier rang.

La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, haussa bêtement les épaules alors que le Coach semblait chercher quelqu'un dans les gradins.

\- Toi, là-haut. Oui, toi, tu sais jouer à la Crosse ?

Alexia se tourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que c'était Boyd le désigné.

\- Oh non, souffla-t-elle quand celui-ci se leva pour rejoindre le terrain. Le Coach ricana, satisfait.

Alexia avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait mal tourner, elle le sentait.

Son instinct se dirigea étrangement vers Stiles en premier. Le garçon allait avoir des ennuis, elle le pressentait. Son cœur se serra. Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune Stilinski et s'en voudrait de ne rien faire pour l'aider. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement avant de voir Boyd éjecter le joueur brutal à terre.

La jeune fille rejoignit le gymnase où elle aperçut Derek et Erika faire face à Stiles. Sans bruit, elle rasa les murs pour se placer derrière un bac de ceintures pour piscines.

\- D'accord, céda le brun. Cette créature était très souple et très rapide. Sa peau était foncée, avec plein de taches dessus ou des motifs, je crois que j'ai vu des écailles. Ça vous suffit ? Parce que, quelqu'un m'attend et je dois lui parler.

Stiles faisait évidemment allusion à Lydia Martin qui pleurait, seule, dans sa voiture et qu'il avait commencé à réconforter avant d'être obligé de repartir vers le lycée, à contrecœur.

En voyant l'air de l'Alpha, Stiles soupira.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Alors ses yeux, ses yeux étaient plutôt jaunes et reptiliens. Cette chose a plein de dents, oh et elle a une queue aussi. Ça vous va maintenant ?

Erika releva lentement la tête vers le haut, le souffle saccadé. Alexia regarda dans sa direction et étouffa un cri. La créature décrite par Stiles venait juste d'apparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Son aspect reptilien lui faisait penser à un énorme lézard à la forme humaine.

\- Vous êtes bizarres, j'ai l'impression que vous voyez exactement de quoi je parle, dit Stiles avant de se retourner.

La bête émit un feulement et sauta à leurs pieds, envoyant Erika voler contre un mur. La jeune femme retomba inconsciente et Derek cria à Stiles de courir avant de se pendre un coup de griffe derrière la nuque. Alexia savait que cela lui permettait de paralyser entièrement ses victimes. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à bondir les aider puis se ravisa, ne voulant pas créer de panique et les ralentir plus que ça.

Stiles rattrapa l'Alpha avant que celui-ci ne tombe à terre et le traîna autour de la piscine.

\- C'est quoi ?, demanda Derek.

\- Tu le vois ?, s'affola Stiles.

\- Non ! Mais dépêche-toi. Appelle Scott !

Le portable de Stiles tomba à terre alors qu'il le sortait. Les secousses firent basculer Derek qui plongea dans l'eau. Alexia vit le jeune Stilinski hésiter avant de plonger au secours du jeune homme.

\- Où il est passé ?, demanda Stiles tout en tentant de les maintenir, lui et le Loup-Garou, à la surface.

Au bout de plusieurs moments d'angoisse pendant lesquels Stiles faisait du surplace dans l'eau et qu'Alexia se demandait en quoi elle pouvait les aider sans qu'elle se fasse tuer, le jeune Stilinski décida d'aller récupérer son portable.

\- Attends, arrête-toi, ordonna Derek en voyant la créature leur tourner autour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?, s'étonna Stiles.

La créature s'approcha de l'eau puis s'écarta brusquement, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alexia.

\- Eh Derek, t'as vu ça ? Je crois qu'il sait pas nager, fit remarquer le brun.

Le cerveau d'Alexia cogita à plein régime. Si cette chose ne savait pas nager, elle avait un énorme avantage et pourrait certainement le faire fuir. Mais cela impliquerait d'énormes conséquences, notamment la découverte de son secret. Et elle ne savait pas comment allaient réagir ses amis, elle appréhendait ce moment...

La brune redressa la tête et se leva d'un bond en voyant Stiles laisser couler Derek pour aller récupérer son téléphone. Le jeune Stilinski tenta d'appeler son meilleur ami sans succès. Il rejeta donc le portable et plongea récupérer l'Alpha. La brune, qui avait maintenant pris sa décision pour le bien de tout le monde, s'avança prudemment vers la piscine où se trouvaient les deux garçons.

\- Alexia, non va-t-en !, hurla Stiles en maintenant Derek.

\- Dégage d'ici, surenchérit le Loup-Garou.

La brune de leur lança pas un regard et s'approcha jusque sur le plongeoir en ne quittant pas la créature des yeux.

En entendant les feulements de quelque chose, Scott se redressa. Il fourra la clé USB, qui était en fait le support de stockage pour le bestiaire, dans sa poche et se rendit au gymnase pour aider ses amis en danger.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. De l'eau sortait de la piscine et virevoltait par elle-même dans l'air pour s'abattre sur la créature qui hurlait à la mort. Scott, toujours choqué, repêcha ses amis et les fit sortir de l'eau. Les trois garçons fixèrent alors les yeux devenus soudainement d'un violet intense d'Alexia et la regardèrent diriger les filets d'eau vers la bête par la seule force de la pensée. La brune était dans une concentration extrême, bougeant ses mains en rythme avec l'élément naturel qui attaquait la chose. Elle redressa finalement la tête et soupira de soulagement en apercevant Scott.

Alexia descendit de son plongeoir et rejoint les trois jeunes hommes tout en se protégeant avec de l'eau de la créature. Elle offrit un sourire timide à son meilleur ami en passant, avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur la créature. Celle-ci l'envoya valser contre une glace qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Scott en ramassa un morceau et le brandit, prêt à attaquer. En voyant son reflet, le reptile sembla s'adoucir et s'enfuit soudainement par le plafond, comme effrayé par lui-même.

Scott soupira et sortit du gymnase. Les quatre jeunes gens enfoncèrent la clé USB dans l'ordinateur du Bêta qui fit défiler des pages entières écrites dans une langue incompréhensible. Alexia n'avait pas oser ouvrir la bouche, trop gênée. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir leur fournir de bonnes explications.

\- Et maintenant, comment on va faire pour trouver c'que c'est ?

\- C'est un Kanima, déclara Derek alors qu'Erika le rejoignait.

\- Tu le savais depuis longtemps ?, s'enquit Stiles, agacé.

\- Non, seulement quand il a été troublé par son reflet, répondit l'Alpha.

\- Il sait pas ce qu'il est, souffla Scott.

\- Ni qui il est, acheva Derek.

\- Tu sais autre chose ?

\- J'ai entendu des histoires, des rumeurs...

\- Mais il est comme nous ?, interrogea Scott.

\- C'est un Métamorphe, oui. Mais c'est, un peu plus que ça. C'est comme...

\- Une abomination, finirent Alexia et Stiles en chœur.

Le Loup-Garou acquiesça puis s'apprêtait à partir quand Scott l'interpella :

\- Derek, il faut qu'on s'unisse contre cette créature. Et peut-être en parler aux Argent.

\- Tu leur fais confiance, s'indigna l'Alpha.

\- Personne ne fait confiance à personne, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Scott en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Alexia qui baissa les yeux. Pendant qu'on est là en train de s'engueuler pour essayer de savoir qui est dans quel camp, cette bête effrayant plus forte et plus rapide que nous, tue des gens ! Et pour l'instant, on sait toujours rien sur elle.

\- Je sais une chose, répondit Derek. Quand je la trouverai, je la tuerai...

\- Et toi ?

Alexia se tourna vers Stiles qui avait un air mitigé.

\- Tu es quoi toi ?, demanda-t-il.

La brune s'apprêtait à répondre quand l'Alpha lui coupa la parole.

\- C'est une Aquaphile. Des créatures très puissantes et dangereuses. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en voie une, ce sont des créatures extrêmement rares. Faites bien attention à elle.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, accompagné par Erika.

Les deux garçons jetèrent des regards interrogateurs à la jeune fille qui monta dans la voiture pour les inciter à faire de même. Elle allait tout leur expliquer, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Durant tout le trajet, elle se repassa les dernières paroles de Derek. Signifiaient-elles qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il fallait assurer ses arrières, ou au contraire la protéger coûte que coûte ? Alexia ne savait pas tout de ses pouvoirs. Elle comptait sur le bestiaire et sur ce Derek pour l'aider à en apprendre plus sur elle. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle s'explique.

###

Scott se gara devant l'hôpital pour attendre sa mère. Alexia et Stiles l'attendaient chez le jeune Stilinski pour pouvoir répondre à leurs questions. Qu'était Alexia ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne leur avait-elle rien dit ? Evidemment, le jeune McCall pouvait comprendre qu'un secret de cette ampleur ne se dévoilait pas à n'importe qui mais, depuis qu'elle était au courant pour les Loups-Garous - il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait si bien réagi - elle aurait pu leur avouer son secret maintes et maintes fois.

Il sortit de la voiture de sa mère quand quelqu'un le fit se retourner et lui planta un couteau dans le ventre. Une vive douleur se répandit dans tout le corps de l'adolescent qui gémit.

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Même si je peux presque sentir autour de la lame, les tissus qui essaient déjà de cicatriser, on ne peut jamais savoir avec un Bêta. Et puis il serait sans doute dommage de gâcher un tableau si émouvant. Le gentil et affectueux grand-père qui embrasse son petit-fils préféré après avoir entendu les bonnes nouvelles des médecins, cracha Gérard Argent en enfonçant plus profondément la lame. Tu vois Scott, je suis capable de jouer au gentil grand-père un peu gaga, qui aime cuisiner et raconter des histoires, le charmant petit papy très affectueux.

Scott eut une grimace quand le Chasseur lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il avait senti, durant son diner chez les Argent, que quelque chose clochait, qu'il avait compris.

\- Alors crois-moi, je peux être beaucoup plus convaincant que toi dans le rôle de l'adolescent éploré au cœur brisé, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, souffla Scott.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, je vais te demander un service un de ces jours et tu vas me le rendre parce que sinon, ce couteau finira planté dans son ventre.

Scott tourna la tête pour voir sa mère discuter avec une autre infirmière. Hors de question qu'on lui fasse du mal.

\- Scott, si tu veux mon avis, je crois sincèrement qu'il est toujours préférable de tout faire pour éviter que des évènements regrettables arrivent à des gens biens. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si, souffla Scott avant que Gérard ne s'en aille.

\- Salut toi, lança Melissa McCall.

\- Salut, suffoqua le jeune Loup.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va... tout va très bien...

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou, Rendez-vous dans les rewiews HouHouHou :3 ^^**_


	6. Explications

Durant l'absence de Scott, Stiles se sentit très mal à l'aise à côté de la jeune Alexia. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir tout, tout de suite et ne cessait de gigoter sur son lit, attendant que son meilleur ami daigne revenir.

\- Ça va Stiles ?, demanda la brune.

\- Oui pardon, je... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de moi d'accord, sinon je...

\- Non pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre le brun en attrapant les mains d'Alexia. Je suis simplement très curieux et un tantinet hyperactif, c'est pour ça que je bouge.

Il accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un sourire sincère. Il n'avait pas peur d'Alexia. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours et elle l'intriguait mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Scott lui avait souvent parlé d'elle et il était vraiment content d'enfin pouvoir faire la connaissance de la jeune fille. Elle était encore plus sympathique en vrai et il sentait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux adolescents se surprenaient des fois à dire la même chose au même moment ou à rigoler pour la même blague qui n'était même pas drôle qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. C'est comme si, au milieu de tout ce Surnaturel, il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi largué et "normal" que lui. Mais cela avait été de courte durée et il avait vraiment hâte de tout savoir pour être sûr que ça ne changerait rien à leurs rapports qui commençaient à devenir véritablement amicaux.

Scott arriva quelques minutes après et Alexia put commencer son explication.

Ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés un an après son déménagement à New York. Ses parents lui avaient alors avoué qu'ils étaient partis pour cette raison, parce qu'elle allait devenir incontrôlables et qu'elle risquerait de dévoiler leur nature aux autres.

\- Nous sommes des Elémentaires. Ce sont des humains dotés, dès la naissance, de pouvoirs liés aux Quatre Eléments : l'Air, la Terre, le Feu et l'Eau. Ma mère était une Botaniste et était liée à la Terre tandis que mon père était une Salamandre, lié au Feu. Moi, je suis liée à l'Eau, je suis donc une Aquaphile. Les Elémentaires sont très rares, encore plus que toutes les créatures surnaturelles en générales. Seulement quelques familles le sont et il faut deux parents de cette... espèce si je puis dire, pour pouvoir l'être à son tour.

Scott et Stiles l'écoutaient attentivement, essayant d'assimiler chaque information et de la garder en tête. Elle était différente de toutes les créatures de la nuit connues pour le moment, elle semblait plutôt faire partie d'un monde féérique et fantastique contrairement au leur qui était sombre et meurtrier. Alexia avoua que la plupart des Elémentaires étaient de mauvaises personnes, à son plus grand malheur, ce qui la faisait se sentir un monstre.

Les deux garçons tentèrent de la rassurer mais elle sourit sans conviction. Elle leur raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant les premiers mois de la découverte de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait failli noyer ses parents et tuer bon nombre de ses camarades, tant ses pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables à l'époque. Mais au fil du temps, avec l'aide de ses parents, Alexia avait réussi à apprendre à se contrôler. Elle savait qu'il existait d'autres créatures en dehors des Elémentaires mais ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui en dire plus.

\- Les Elémentaires ont aussi d'autres particularités. Par exemple, ils sont plus agiles que certains humains mais pas de grand chose, surtout sans entraînement. Ils guérissent aussi plus rapidement tant qu'ils sont en contact avec leur Elément. Oh, et leurs yeux changent de couleur aussi. C'est une couleur par personne, il est rare de trouver la même couleur d'yeux chez deux Elémentaires car celle-ci se rapporte principalement à leur personnalité.

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre du jeune Stilinski une fois qu'Alexia eut terminé son récit. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, elle en était consciente. Elle était passée par là seulement la veille et voilà que c'était à son tour de révéler son plus gros secret et de l'expliquer entièrement en évitant d'omettre un seul détail.

\- Je veux être franche avec vous, je ne connais pas toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Il n'y a pas de manuel pour ça, on doit savoir les découvrir seuls ou quelqu'un nous les apprend. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus personne et je suis loin de tout savoir sur mon Hydrokinésie.

\- On va t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de ses explications que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alexia prenait la parole. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Scott qui lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

\- On a une amie Mutante, c'est génial !, s'écria soudainement Stiles.

Le trio éclata de rire et Alexia se sentit tout de suite mieux, cela avait détendu l'atmosphère.

###

Le lendemain, Allison fut mise au courant de la nouvelle nature d'Alexia. La brune fut extrêmement gentille et compréhensive ce qui étonna assez la jeune fille. Les deux adolescentes firent alors plus ample connaissance durant la matinée et décidèrent même de manger ensemble accompagnées de Lydia. Alexia découvrit en la rousse une jeune fille très intelligente et finalement sympathique. Les trois filles convinrent finalement d'un rendez-vous le soir même au centre commercial pour le faire découvrir à Alexia qui n'osa pas leur dire qu'elle le connaissait déjà.

\- Pourquoi Alexia ne mange pas avec nous ?, demanda Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à la brune qui mangeait avec Lydia et Allison.

\- Elle fait connaissance. Faut la comprendre, elle doit en avoir marre de trainer avec nous, sourit Scott.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est ta meilleure amie, elle se doit de manger avec toi !

Le Loup-Garou redressa la tête et huma l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'enquit Stiles.

\- Je sens quelque chose... de la jalousie.

L'hyperactif s'offensa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

\- Invite-la à sortir si tu l'apprécies. C'est vraiment une fille géniale. Et puis, au moins, elle ne t'ignorera pas pendant dix ans...

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son repas. Il ne se formalisa même pas de l'allusion à Lydia Martin, tant son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait à une autre fille que Lydia, cela voulait-il signifier quelque chose ? Après tout, s'il appréciait Alexia ça ne voulait pas tout de suite dire que Lydia ne comptait plus. La brune était très gentille et drôle, et intelligente aussi. Ils s'entendaient très bien, c'était une bonne amie... C'était décidé, il lui demanderait d'aller au cinéma ce soir, en simples amis et sans ambiguïté.

###

En plein cours de Littérature, Stiles décida de se jeter à l'eau. Sa voisine semblait captivée par le cours de son professeur, le brun se sentit donc un peu coupable de la couper.

\- Hum... Alexia, chuchota le jeune Stilinski.

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit au brun.

\- Ça... ça te dit d'aller au ciné ce soir ?

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait pour le moment cette proposition l'enchantait plus qu'elle ne le devait. Elle appréciait énormément Stiles, depuis le premier jour elle avait senti qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre et pour le moment c'était le cas.

\- Avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Monsieur Stilinski et Mademoiselle Miller, vous avez peut-être quelque chose à dire ?

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent en entendant leur professeur. Alexia rougit en se rendant compte s'être fait prendre mais Stiles, de son bagou légendaire, répondit :

\- Rien qui ne soit intéressant pour le cours, Monsieur.

La brune pouffa discrètement et regarda le professeur froncer les sourcils.

\- Bien alors taisez-vous !

Stiles rebaissa la tête et regarda sa voisine qui sourit en guise de remerciement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et de se retourner pour adresser un signe de tête à Scott qui comprit immédiatement.

###

La fin des cours arriva bien trop lentement au goût d'Alexia. Elle salua rapidement Scott à la sortie du cours d'Economie en lui assurant le prévenir de l'heure de son retour à la maison puis se rua sur le parking où Lydia et Allison l'attendaient.

La brune monta dans la voiture noire de la jeune Argent et le trio se rendit au centre commercial. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Alexia se sentit à sa place dans ce petit trio de pipelettes. Elle fit connaissance avec les deux adolescentes et en apprit un peu plus sur leurs vies respectives, notamment la relation compliquée qu'entretenaient Lydia et Jackson Whittemore, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse mais aussi, d'après Scott un nouveau Loup-Garou qui n'avait toujours pas manifesté sa transformation et refusait d'entrer dans la meute de Derek. Alexia n'appréciait pas beaucoup Jackson. Elle l'avait connu dans le temps et comme à l'époque, c'était un prétentieux pourri gâté par ses parents adoptifs. Certes, sa vie ne devait pas être facile surtout quand on ne connaissait pas ses parents biologiques mais Jackson avait un caractère qui agaçait tout le monde, sauf Lydia apparemment.

Ce fut ensuite à Alexia de se révéler sur sa vie. Lydia s'étonna qu'elle soit une ancienne habitante de Beacon Hills étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé son chemin. Alexia tenta plusieurs fois, par la suite, de parler de Stiles pour aider le jeune homme avec la rousse mais celle-ci changeait constamment de sujet à chaque fois, la faisant abandonner.

Un peu avant dix-neuf heures, Allison ramena sa nouvelle amie chez elle après avoir déposé Lydia.

\- Alors, tu sors avec Stiles ce soir ?

La jeune Miller fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

\- C'est Scott qui me l'a dit, avoua Allison. Ça va vous faire du bien à tous les deux de souffler. Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça Scott et moi... mais en douce.

La jolie Argent baissa la tête, dépitée. Sa relation secrète devenait très difficile à supporter, elle aurait aimé afficher son amour au grand jour. Alexia, comprenant son désarroi, posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

\- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas...

Allison sourit à son tour et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était contente d'avoir trouvé une personne, autre que Scott et Stiles, pour pouvoir parler de ses problèmes surnaturels. Lydia ne pouvait pas l'aider car elle n'était au courant de rien, mais maintenant qu'il y avait Alexia, Allison se sentait mieux. Elle pourrait lui parler normalement, elle comprendrait.

Alexia sourit, heureuse de s'être enfin fait une nouvelle amie. Lydia lui permettrait de rester un tantinet normale sans surnaturel mais Allison serait là pour l'écouter à chaque fois. Elle sentait qu'elles allaient devenir de bonnes amies. Scott et Stiles étaient adorables mais parler à des garçons et à des filles ne signifiait pas la même chose...

Le téléphone de la jeune Miller sonna soudainement. Elle s'écarta de la brune et s'excusa.

\- Oui ?... Euh, oui, oui je suis chez moi. Tu peux passer me prendre... D'accord, merci à tout de suite Stiles.

Alexia raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Amuse-toi bien, dit Allison.

\- Merci, sourit Alexia en sortant de la voiture.

Elle salua une dernière fois Allison avant de rentrer chez elle et de monter se préparer. Encore une fois, elle eut juste le temps de saluer Scott avant de ressortir et de monter dans la belle Jeep de Stiles.

* * *

 _ **Encore un chapitre d'écrit. RDV dans les rewiews ;)**_


	7. Lydia le Kanima ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur les affiches des films proposés. Elle savait que Beacon Hills était une petite ville et que les films ne se renouvelaient pas aussi rapidement qu'à New York mais elle fut heureuse de voir qu'aucun de ceux proposés n'était vieux de plus de deux mois.

\- Alors, tu veux aller voir quoi ? Le film romantique ou le documentaire ?

Stiles savait très bien qu'il détesterait l'un ou l'autre mais Alexia devait sûrement apprécier ce genre de films, il se devait de lui faire plaisir.

\- Euh... je pensais plutôt au film d'action, si ça ne te dérange pas..., répondit la brune timidement.

Ça l'avait étonnée qu'il propose des films aussi peu intéressants à son goût mais elle se sentait maintenant coupable de passer pour une capricieuse. Pourtant, le visage du brun s'illumina et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la serrer.

\- Tu peux même pas t'imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce genre de films, souffla-t-il.

Alexia devint rouge comme une pivoine et baissa les yeux pour ne pas se faire remarquer quand Stiles se détacha d'elle.

\- Désolé..., dit-il avec un sourire timide. C'est juste que je ne me voyais pas me taper deux heures de guimauve ou d'explications endormantes.

Alexia éclata de rire.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu as proposé ces films ?

\- Ben, parce que je pensais...

\- Et bien mon cher ami, vous pensiez très mal. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, moi je veux que ça bouge !

Stiles sourit de nouveau.

\- Mon Dieu mais tu es géniale !

Alexia rougit une nouvelle fois en gloussant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou se taire. Finalement, Stiles brisa le silence gênant et acheta deux places pour le film d'action. Les deux adolescents entrèrent ensuite dans la salle de cinéma et papotèrent vivement avant le début du film. Alexia fut étonnée par la simplicité de Stiles. Il était tellement drôle et avait des propos perspicaces qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Elle l'appréciait encore plus qu'avant cette soirée et était heureuse que Scott ait un meilleur ami qui soit autant sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

Stiles de son côté, pour la seule fois de sa vie, ne pensa pas une seule seconde à la belle Martin. Alexia le mettait tellement à l'aise qu'il se demandait comment une fille pouvait être aussi "normale" que ça. Pour lui, les femmes étaient des créatures compliquées et très différentes des hommes mais il se rendait compte, grâce à Alexia, que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle pensait comme lui et avait le même humour. Il trouvait qu'il avait plus de points communs avec elle qu'avec Scott même si celui-ci était son meilleur ami. Elle avait presque autant de sarcasme que lui et pouvait sembler bizarre parfois sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte car pour lui, tout était normal.

Les deux adolescents passèrent donc une excellente soirée ensemble et furent heureux d'être aussi proches et d'avoir mieux fait connaissance. Il ne fut pas une seule fois question de Surnaturel durant leur rendez-vous, il avait été normal, que celui de n'importe quels adolescents.

La soirée fut malheureusement trop courte au goût du jeune Stilinski qui fut déçu de ne pas avoir choisi un film plus long en ramenant Alexia chez les McCall.

\- Merci Stiles, c'était vraiment génial. Faudra qu'on refasse ça, dit la brune alors que la Jeep s'arrêtait.

\- Ouais vraiment cool. A refaire !, s'exclama le brun.

Un silence pesant s'abattit soudain entre les deux adolescents. Alexia avait étrangement envie de faire quelque chose mais tentait de se retenir, de peur de brusquer Stiles et de déjà ruiner leur amitié naissante. Mais le brun eut le malheur de planter ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la brune qui ne put pas résister plus longtemps en posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Le brun écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surprit par cet acte soudain puis ferma les yeux, décidant de savourer. Le doux baiser fut rompu par Alexia qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Désolée je...

Stiles ne la laissa pas finir et attrapa le visage de la jeune Miller entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Alexia fut soulagée qu'il fasse ça, elle pensait avoir mal agi étant donné que Stiles aimait Lydia. Mais il semblait qu'il ait décidé de lâcher prise avec la jeune Martin, au plus grand bonheur d'Alexia. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent finalement et Alexia sortit de la Jeep pour rentrer chez elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

###

\- Eh oh ! Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait discuté avec Jackson et j'ai la pire nouvelle que tu puisses imaginer, c'est vraiment l'horreur, j'te jure !

Alexia se rapprocha pour écouter Stiles parler à Scott. Quand le brun était entré en trombe dans la classe, son cœur avait manqué un bond en se rappelant de la veille. La brune ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec le jeune Stilinski. Etaient-ils vraiment en couple ou était-ce seulement un baiser sans signification ?

\- Je crois que j'ai deviné..., répondit le Loup-Garou en désignant Isaac Lahey, assit quelques tables devant Alexia.

###

\- Tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le web concernant le Kanima c'est une créature mi-homme mi-jaguar d'Amérique du Sud qui chasse les meurtriers.

\- Non c'était pas un jaguar, assura Scott en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.

\- Et je suis pas franchement un meurtrier non plus, surenchérit Stiles.

\- Ouais mais toit tu l'as vu tuer quelqu'un, fit remarquer Alexia en faisant allusion au mécanicien de l'autre soir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de te tuer, ajouta Scott. Et il va pas en rester là, il va te traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il t'achève !

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Alexia se retourna, étonnée.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu connais le sens du mot "amitié", railla Stiles en pliant ses doigts sur le dernier mot.

Le trio se rendit à son prochain cours et Alexia décida de s'asseoir devant Scott. Stiles et elle n'avaient toujours pas discuté et elle n'avait toujours pas avoué non plus ce qu'il s'était passé à Scott.

\- Eh, chuchota Jackson derrière Scott. Couille droite et couille gauche.

Alexia se retourna pour jeter un regard noir au prétentieux.

\- Ah pardon je t'avais oublié. C'est vrai que vous êtes trois maintenant, sourit Jackson méchamment. Bref, dites-moi ce que c'est qu'un Kanima.

Alexia fronça les sourcils et les deux garçons se retournèrent lentement vers leur camarade.

\- Votre attention jeunes gens !, les coupa le professeur d'Economie qui n'était autre que le Coach Bobby Finstock. Petit rappel avant de commencer les révisions. Certains d'entre vous, comme McCall, devraient peut-être se mettre au cours de soutien parce que l'examen semestriel que vous allez passer demain est si incroyablement difficile que si je le passais, je sais même pas si j'aurais la moyenne. Ceci étant dit, il me faut un volontaire au tableau pour répondre à la première question. Allons-y je vous écoute ! Toi, là-bas c'est parti !

La brune se retourna de nouveau pour adresser un sourire compatissant à Scott.

\- Paralysé des pieds à la tête vous avez une idée de ce que ça fait ?, s'énerva Jackson.

\- Oui ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, soupira Stiles.

\- Attends, pourquoi Derek t'aurait tester toi plutôt qu'un autre ?, demanda Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

\- Il pense que c'est Lydia ?, s'enquit Stiles.

\- J'en sais rien, ils ont dit cours de Chimie et Lydia c'est tout, j'en sais pas plu...

\- Jackson !, s'écria le Coach en s'approchant. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais partager avec la classe ?

\- Euh, bégaya le jeune Whittemore. Rien à part une éternelle admiration pour mon... mon Coach.

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel alors que l'intéressé souriait.

\- C'est très gentil, ça me touche.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, rajouta Jackson.

\- Maintenant tu la fermes !, conclut Finstock. Compris ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une fois que le Coach se fut retourné, Scott se pencha pour attraper le sweat de Stiles et le faire se baisser.

Alexia n'osa pas se retourner une nouvelle fois mais écouta attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas elle ?, chuchota le Bêta.

\- Ecoute j'ai regardé dans les yeux de cette bestiole et ce que j'ai vu c'est de la méchanceté pure. Quand je regarde dans les yeux de Lydia je vois cinquante pour cent de méchanceté... Bon d'accord peut-être soixante !... Quarante maximum dans ses bons jours.

La brune baissa les yeux. Son cœur se serrait sans aucune raison alors que Stiles parlait de Lydia. Il l'aimait ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle qui pensait pouvoir peut-être le détourner d'elle, Alexia se rendait maintenant compte que c'était peine perdue.

\- Ça vaut rien ça comme arguments Stiles, fit remarquer Scott.

\- J'm'en rends bien compte, soupira le brun. Mais c'est pas elle j'te jure, c'est impossible, d'accord ? Elle a rien d'anormal...

Alexia redressa la tête, tentant de faire abstraction de ça. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que Lydia venait d'écrire au tableau... C'en était presque incompréhensible mais elle trouva la signification de ses griffonnages.

\- Lydia ?, l'interpella le Coach.

La pauvre jeune fille sembla se réveiller d'un cauchemar et resta plantée au milieu de la classe, une craie à la main, les joues mouillées de larmes.

\- Ok, ça ira, continua le professeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer de répondre ? Quelqu'un qui parle notre langue ?

La classe éclata de rire. Alexia se leva lentement et rejoint la jeune fille. Doucement elle lui prit la craie des mains et lui lança un regard interrogateur avant que Lydia ne retourne s'asseoir, totalement déboussolée.

\- C'est quoi ça du grec ?, demanda Scott.

\- Non c'est pas du grec, tiens jette un coup d'œil, répondit Stiles en tendant son téléphone portable à Scott.

La jeune Miller effaça les écrits de sa nouvelle amie et relut une centaine de fois les mêmes mots qui la faisaient frissonner : Pitié, aidez-moi...

###

\- Derek va pas la tuer, assura Scott en entrant dans la salle de Chimie en compagnie de ses deux amis. En tout cas pas sans avoir de preuves.

\- Il va la tester comme il l'a fait pour Jackson, la question c'est où et quand, répondit Stiles.

\- Ici et maintenant, chuchota Alexia en scrutant la classe.

Isaac et Erika entrèrent au même moment par la porte du fond et s'approchèrent de Lydia. La jeune fille fut rapidement entourée par Scott et Stiles alors qu'Alexia à côté d'eux, rejointe par Allison. D'un signe de tête, la brune informa son amie de la situation.

\- Comme l'a dit Albert Einstein, seules deux choses sont infinies : l'Univers et la stupidité humaine. Pour l'Univers je n'ai pas de certitude absolue. J'ai en revanche été confronté à la stupidité infinie de l'Homme, dit le professeur Harris en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles qui soupira. Ainsi donc, afin de combattre le fléau de l'ignorance dans la classe, vous allez réunir vos efforts et faire des expériences par groupes de deux en alternance. Ce sera l'occasion de voir si deux cerveaux valent effectivement mieux qu'un. Ou dans le cas de Monsieur Stilinski, la moitié d'un.

\- Ok..., soupira de nouveau Stiles alors qu'Alexia jetait un regard noir au professeur.

\- Erika commençons par vous. Vous allez faire équipe avec...

Les mains de la plupart des garçons de la classe se levèrent tels des chiens en chaleur.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé de volontaires, d'accord ?, s'agaça le professeur. Baissez vos mains et dites à vos hormones de se calmer. Faites équipe avec Monsieur McCall. Ensuite, binôme suivant...

Alexia jeta un regard encourageant à Scott alors qu'Erika se délectait de pouvoir rendre jalouse Allison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas..., murmura la jeune Miller.

Allison lui offrit un sourire peu convaincant mais suffisant tout de même.

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre terminé, j'attends vos rewiews. ;)_**


	8. Le cours de Chimie

\- Je sais pas ce que vous manigancez mais le faites pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi d'abord parler à Derek, chuchota Scott à sa voisine blonde.

\- T'as qu'à me parler puisque je suis là, répondit Erika en s'approchant du jeune garçon. Bah ça alors... Allison et toi vous faites comme si vous étiez plus ensemble mais je sens son odeur partout sur toi.

\- Je... je vois pas de quoi tu parles, bégaya le Loup.

\- Tu sais, reprit la jeune femme, à la place d'Allison...

Scott se crispa en sentant la main de la louve glisser le long de sa cuisse.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes de jour comme de nuit, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Alexia fronça les sourcils en voyant Erika caresser de la sorte Scott. Il était sûr qu'elle faisait tout pour mettre Allison en rogne.

\- Alors c'est toi l'Aquaphile dont Derek nous a parlé ?

La brune sursauta en entendant son voisin parler de sa nature en plein cours de Chimie. Elle se tourna vers Isaac pour le voir lui sourire narquoisement puis se remit à mélanger des ingrédients pour leur expérience.

\- A dire vrai, je trouve ça... fascinant, ajouta-t-il en posant une main chaude sur celle d'Alexia qui tremblait visiblement.

La brune déglutit difficilement puis retira sa main avec violence.

\- Enlève tes sales pattes de là !, chuchota-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Tu es très sexy quand tu t'énerves, tu sais ça ?, reprit le jeune Lahey en cognant son genou contre celui de l'adolescente.

\- Si tu veux pas finir noyé, tu ferais mieux de...

\- Changement de binôme !, déclara le professeur Harris.

La jeune Miller jeta un dernier regard noir au frisé et se leva pour se mettre à côté d'Allison.

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé puis se tourna vers son nouveau binôme qui n'était autre que le jeune Loup.

\- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de cette parfaite crinière blond vénitien, je t'arrache tous tes poils de Loup-Garou un par un et j'en fais un manteau de fourrure pour son anniversaire, cracha le jeune Stilinski.

\- Oh, tu ferais ça ?, demanda Isaac. Parce que figure-toi qu'elle m'a jamais fait l'honneur de m'inclure dans ses listes d'invités. Une fois je lui ai proposé un rencart...

\- Ça sent la scène déchirante à plein nez, railla Stiles. J'm'en passerai merci.

\- C'était mon tout premier jour au lycée.

\- Tu pensais qu'une nouvelle vie te tendait les bras après le collège mais elle t'a foutu un vent.

\- Et elle m'a rit au nez en plus, rit Isaac. Elle m'a dit de repasser la voir quand j'aurai troqué mon vélo ringard contre une moto.

\- Quelle galère l'amour à sens unique, surenchérit l'hyperactif. Tu devrais écrire une dissert' là-dessus pour canaliser toute cette énergie négative.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt canaliser ça en la tuant. J'ai pas la fibre littéraire, ironisa le frisé. ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt tenter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alexia m'a l'air parfaite...

Stiles serra les dents en repensant à la brune. De toute la journée, il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui parler de la veille. Il planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux azur du jeune Loup et murmura :

\- T'as pas intérêt à l'approcher non plus parce que cette fois, ce seront plus tes poils que j'arracherai mais ton cœur !

\- Changement de binôme !

Alexia se leva subitement de sa chaise pour rejoindre Lydia mais la place fut prise par Isaac. Elle lança un regard affolé à Scott et Stiles qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. La brune décida de se rasseoir tranquillement à côté d'un de ses camarades de classe tout en surveillant attentivement la rousse.

\- Ma patience a des limites monsieur Stilinski. Continuez et vous aurez une note éliminatoire, s'énerva le professeur en s'approchant de Stiles qui avait tenté de se lever.

Tout en surveillant sa nouvelle amie, Alexia tenta tant bien que mal de réussir son expérience même si elle avait la tête totalement ailleurs.

\- Terminé, dit le professeur au bout d'un moment. Si vous avez correctement catalysé la réaction, vous devriez avoir obtenu un cristal.

Alexia brandit le morceau transparent avec fierté. Au moins une chose positive dans cette journée.

\- Si c'est le cas, reprit l'enseignant, la dernière partie de cette expérience va, j'en suis sûr, vous plaire. Vous pouvez le manger.

Alexia tourna la tête violemment, manquant de se faire mal. Elle vit Lydia approcher le cristal enduit dans une substance gluante de sa bouche. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son amie en reconnaissant le venin de Kanima.

\- Lydia !, hurla Scott en se levant.

La rousse se retourna en même temps que toute la classe et lança un regard interrogateur au jeune McCall.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?, demanda la jeune fille visiblement agacée.

\- Non rien, répondit-il en se rasseyant.

Lydia soupira bruyamment puis croqua dans le cristal. Rien ne se passa...

###

\- Derek est dehors, il attend Lydia, annonça Scott en entrant dans le bureau du Coach à la suite d'Allison, Alexia et Stiles.

\- Il veut la tuer ?, demanda Allison.

\- S'il pense que c'est elle le Kanima y a des chances, surtout après l'accident de la piscine.

\- C'était pas Lydia, d'accord ?, assura le jeune Stilinski.

\- Stiles, le test n'a pas marché sur elle, il s'est rien passé.

\- Ça peut pas être elle, continua Stiles.

\- Je suis d'accord, comment pourrait-elle être cette chose ?, demanda Alexia, persuadée que sa nouvelle amie n'était pas un monstre tueur en série.

\- De toute façon c'est pas le problème, coupa Allison. Derek pense que c'est elle. Y a pas trente-six solutions, soit on essaie de le convaincre qu'il se trompe de personne ou alors, on essaie de trouver un moyen de la protéger.

\- Je pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit ici, déclara Scott. Pas au lycée.

\- Oui mais après les cours alors, surenchérit la jeune Argent.

Scott et Alexia soupirèrent, à court d'idées.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, souffla Allison en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Et si on prouvait à Derek qu'il se trompe ?, proposa la Chasseuse.

\- Ah ouais, avant quinze heures ?, railla Stiles.

\- On devrait consulter le bestiaire, poursuivit Allison.

\- Ah tu parles du bouquin de neuf cents pages en latin archaïque qu'aucun de nous ne peut comprendre ? Super ton idée !, ironisa de nouveau le brun.

\- Je pense à quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être le traduire, réfléchit Allison.

\- Je sais..., reprit Scott. Je vais aller voir Derek. Je vais lui dire qu'on peut le convaincre qu'il se trompe et qu'il nous faut un peu de temps. Mais si il se passe quoi que ce soit, vous me laissez gérer ça, d'accord ?

\- Attends comment ça ?, s'affola Allison.

\- Je peux cicatriser pas toi, fit remarquer Scott.

\- Moi aussi je peux cicatriser je te signale. Peut-être moins rapidement et avec un besoin d'eau mais je le peux tout de même, s'exclama Alexia.

\- Je veux pas que vous soyez blessées, insista Scott en regardant tour à tour les deux brunes.

Allison se leva pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une arbalète.

\- Je sais me défendre toute seule, argua-t-elle.

Scott, baissa les yeux ce qui intrigua la brune.

\- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je veux pas que tu sois blessée, c'est tout, répondit-il en omettant son altercation avec le grand-père de la jeune fille. Alors si les choses tournent mal tu m'appelles. C'est compris ? Tant pis si ton père découvre qu'on se voit toujours. Appelle, envoie un message, crie, hurle tout ce que tu veux, je t'entendrai et je te trouverai. Et je serai là en moins de deux... On a jusqu'à quinze heures.

En entendant ces paroles si romantiques sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami, Alexia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles.

Allison acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir à la suite de son petit ami. Celui-ci se retourna vivement et attrapa la flèche qui avait manqué de se planter dans son cou.

\- Oh putain, s'écria Alexia en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Stiles regarda Scott puis l'arbalète qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Heu... ouais...

Il rendit son arme à Allison et s'excusa :

\- Désolé. C'est sensible, je l'ai à peine effleuré, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Scott et Allison sortirent ensuite et Alexia s'apprêta à les suivre.

\- Attends, Alexia, l'interpella Stiles.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit soudain à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna pour sourire au brun.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh, je voulais te parler d'hier en fait, bégaya Stiles en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

La brune se mordilla la lèvre, c'était le moment de vérité.

\- Je... je t'écoute, dit-elle.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais si... entre nous c'était... enfin tu vois... officiel ?

Alexia hésita un instant puis murmura :

\- Tu aimerais ?

Stiles sembla surpris de sa réponse. Il baissa les yeux puis redressa la tête.

\- Moi ? Et bien, oui, oui j'aimerais beaucoup mais...

Alexia ne le laissa pas finir et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et savoura le moment. Alexia semblait avoir accepté sa "demande" pour être sa petite amie et il en était plus que ravi. Après presque dix ans à courir après Lydia, il venait enfin de trouver une fille qui voulait de lui et qui était, qui plus est, une des plus gentilles et des plus drôles qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent finalement et rougirent en souriant timidement.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;)**_

 _ **BellatrixAshworthBlack : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice, je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fiction. A + ! ;)**_

 _ **Dyana : Ouh là, le pavé ! J'adore les rewiews de ce genre, vraiment merci (ce n'est pas ironique je t'assure ^^).**_

 _ **Alors, pour commencer, oui il faudra trouver une idée de nom pour ce couple que j'adore. Oui, Stiles est le bon pote, mais je l'aime tellement comme personnage, qu'il fallait qu'il soit avec mon OC ! En plus le pauvre n'a pas beaucoup de chance avec les filles (du moins au début de la série). Pour le couple Scallison, je ne le centre pas vraiment mais étant donné que la série le fait et que je la "réécris" en quelque sorte, je suis obligé de le laisser comme tel. De plus, je l'adore, je le trouve très mignon et pour moi le Scira et le Allisac ne me plait pas du tout !**_

 _ **Oui c'est vrai, j'ai commis une petite incohérence, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention.**_

 _ **Moi aussi j'adore Lydia mais c'est vrai que dans les deux premières saisons je ne la trouve pas très appréciable surtout pour ce qu'elle fait à Stiles (c'est mon chouchou, que veux-tu ?)**_

 _ **Moi aussi, je préfère les scènes "originales" comme tu dis, car je trouve que, sinon, je réécris seulement la série et que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt, c'est pourquoi j'essaie d'ne placer le plus possible ;) Lexi est un surnom que j'adore aussi et, comme pour le système des surnoms propres à Newt, je voulais que ce soit seulement Scott qui l'emploi, aussi parce qu'il la connaît depuis sa naissance.**_

 _ **Contente que l'espèce d'Alexia t'ait plu, je l'ai découverte il y a peu et elle m'a plu, j'ai donc fait des recherches et suis tombée dessus. Par contre, le nom "Aquaphile" est tout droit sorti de mon imagination car "Ondine" ne me plaisait pas tellement (en plus c'est le nom d'une amie de la fée Clochette -')**_

 _ **T'inquiète j'adore toujours autant tes analyses car je trouve ça super de voir que tu fais attention. Evidemment, je ne peux pas répondre aussi longuement car je ne peux pas reprendre ce que tu dis en te disant "ouais moi aussi j'aime ça, bla bla bla" tout simplement parce que je l'écris donc c'est normal que j'apprécie (j'espère que je me fais comprendre car c'est pas très français on dirait). Merci encore et à bientôt ;) Et, au fat, n'hésite pas à me prévenir quand tu auras commencé ton autre fic. ^^**_


	9. Meute contre meute

Durant toute la fin de la journée, Stiles, Allison, Scott et Alexia ne lâchèrent pas Lydia d'une semelle. Celle-ci se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il leur prenait. Ils étaient très bizarres depuis un certain temps et avec toutes ses hallucinations, elle se demandait si elle ne devenait pas folle elle aussi. Alexia fit son possible pour être la seule à traîner avec la rousse pour éviter à Stiles d'avoir à le faire. Même si leur relation venait d'être rendue officielle et que même Scott et Allison étaient au courant, la brune ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix qui lui répétait que le jeune Stilinski était amoureux de la jeune Martin depuis plus de dix ans et que ce n'était pas en arrivant subitement dans sa vie et en lui faisant les yeux doux que ça allait changer quelque chose. Alexia n'était pas une spécialiste niveau amour, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse mais en voyant Stiles, elle se disait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si malchanceuse que ça. L'amour avait l'air d'être aussi merveilleux que dévastateur. Scott et Allison en étaient l'exemple parfait. Ils semblaient épanouis mais restreints du fait de devoir se cacher.

Alexia sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle décrocha, c'était Scott :

\- Ils devraient arriver, annonça-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, Stiles vient de l'emmener avec Allison, je suis sur le coup.

La brune raccrocha et glissa son portable dans sa poche avant de sortir de l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Scott venait de parler avec Derek et, sachant qu'il ne réussirait jamais à le convaincre, il avait mis au point un plan.

\- Lâche-le Isaac !, ordonna la jeune Miller en voyant le Loup empoigner Matt pour lui demander la localisation de Lydia.

Le frisé sourit en relâchant l'adolescent et s'approcha de l'Aquaphile suivie d'Erika.

\- Dis-nous où elle est beauté, souffla le brun.

Alexia ne se laissa pas intimider et lui envoya un jet d'eau à la figure. Evidemment, ils étaient assez cachés pour que personne ne les voit mais les autres risqueraient d'entendre les grognements d'Isaac qui s'essuya la figure avec colère. Erika s'apprêta à attaquer mais Alexia fut plus rapide et fit apparaître une plaque de verglas sous les pieds des deux Loups-Garous qui tombèrent à la renverse. La brune profita de ce moment de diversion pour se ruer vers la sortie. Elle courut dehors et monta dans le bus qui allait partir. Elle arriva chez elle juste à temps et salua rapidement Lydia qui semblait perplexe. Stiles ferma poussa tous les verrous frénétiquement et Alexia se força à paraître détendue devant la rousse qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Elle lança un regard insistant au brun qui improvisa :

\- Hum... y a eu pas mal de cambriolages dans le coin.

\- Oui et, je me sens plus en sécurité avec les portes verrouillées, ajouta Alexia pour ne pas laisser le fils du Shérif seul dans son pétrin.

Comme pour appuyer ces propos, Stiles attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait près d'eux et bloqua la porte avec. La rousse désigna l'objet d'un geste de la main, forçant Stiles à ajouter :

\- Et aussi un meurtre, un vrai bain de sang.

\- Ouais, y avait du sang partout. Si tu avais vu ça, c'était immonde, s'écria Alexia.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Allison se grattait la nuque. Stiles jeta un regard à sa nouvelle petite amie qui lui glissa :

\- Désolée j'ai paniqué.

La brune soupira ensuite alors qu'Allison faisait un signe de la tête à Jackson.

\- Lydia, viens avec moi, faut que j'te parle, annonça le co-capitaine de Crosse.

L'interpellée suivit son ex petit ami en lançant.

\- J'hallucine, vous êtes tous devenus cinglés ou quoi ?

###

L'attente était interminable. Finalement, Allison se décida à appeler Scott quand Derek et sa meute apparurent. Alors que la brune demandait à son petit ami de faire au plus vite, Alexia se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention, lui chuchota-t-elle. Ils pourraient te faire du mal.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai, sourit le brun, touché par l'inquiétude de la jeune Miller.

Celle-ci sourit à son tour, peu convaincue puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Stilinski.

Après qu'Allison ait raccroché, les trois adolescents se postèrent aux fenêtres, scrutant les quatre Loups.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Alexia pressa son épaule en voulant se montrer réconfortante. Allison, elle, ne cessait de scruter son téléphone.

\- Allison ?, s'enquit la jeune Miller.

Stiles tourna la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J... je crois que.., bégaya la brune. Il faut que j'appelle mon père.

\- Mais s'il te trouve ici avec Scott, il va..., commença Stiles.

\- Oui je sais, le coupa la jeune Argent. Franchement, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Ils sont pas venus pour nous faire peur d'accord ? S'ils sont là c'est parce qu'ils veulent tuer Lydia.

\- On les laissera pas faire Allison, assura Alexia.

La brune continua de triturer son téléphone en soupirant. Après encore plusieurs minutes d'attente, la Chasseuse arma son arbalète.

\- J'ai une idée, annonça le fils du Shérif. Dégomme-en un, vas-y.

\- Non !, s'écria l'Aquaphile.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux ?, questionna Allison.

\- On a dit à Scott qu'on pouvait se défendre tout seuls, alors on va le faire. Vas-y essaye, on n'a rien à perdre.

\- D'accord, céda Allison.

Alexia se crispa. S'ils attaquaient, ils déclencheraient la guerre. Il valait mieux attendre Scott.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, insista la brune.

\- Ils s'attendent pas à ce qu'on les attaque, surenchérit le jeune Stilinski. Si l'un d'entre eux se prend une flèche, j'te garantis qu'ils vont se barrer. Alors dégomme-en un, vas-y.

\- Ou ils vont attaquer. Fais pas ça Allison !

Cette dernière ignora sa meilleure amie pour demander lequel. Stiles fixa au-dehors et répondit :

\- Derek, Derek si tu peux. Essaie de viser la tête.

\- Si Scott est capable d'arrêter une flèche en plein vol, Derek le peut aussi, fit remarquer la Chasseuse.

\- Ok, soupira Stiles. Alors n'importe lequel des trois autres.

\- Des deux autres, rectifia Allison.

\- Non j'ai dit des trois autres, répéta Stiles en regardant dehors.

Alexia s'affola et regarda par la fenêtre à son tour.

\- Il est passé où Isaac ?, s'enquit le fils du Shérif.

Allison se recula pour tendre l'arbalète. Isaac arriva par-derrière et la désarma. Il s'occupa ensuite de la deuxième fille en la jetant par terre pour ensuite asséner un coup droit à Stiles.

Alexia se releva immédiatement et se plaça entre les deux garçons quand Isaac fit mine de se rapprocher de Stiles, étendu par terre. Ses yeux virèrent au violet alors que ceux du Loup devenaient jaunes. Elle se jeta sur l'adolescent et tenta de le faire tomber mais celui-ci était plus fort qu'elle. Pendant ce temps, Allison remonta et demanda à la rousse de se cacher. Celle-ci, complètement paniquée, l'écouta et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

\- Stiles ! Alexia ! Il est là !, hurla Allison de la chambre de Scott.

L'Aquaphile se débattait toujours avec le garçon qui ne cessait de la mettre à terre. Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en vain, Isaac était toujours plus rapide.

Scott arriva enfin, débarrassant le Loup de sa meilleure amie. Après une lutte acharnée, il jeta Isaac et Erika aux pieds de Derek qui sembla surpris. Alexia s'empressa de vérifier que tout le monde allait bien et fit couler de l'eau du robinet sur ses égratignures qui s'effacèrent immédiatement. Elle rejoignit ensuite Scott, Allison et Stiles sur le porche.

\- Je crois que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu refuses d'être avec moi Scott. T'es pas un Oméga, tu es déjà un Alpha et tu as ta meute, dit Derek. Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me battre.

\- Je peux te retenir le temps que la police arrive, répondit Scott.

Le sourire de l'Alpha retomba quand il entendit les sirènes au loin. Un sifflement perça le silence et tout le monde regarda au-dessus de sa tête. Le Kanima se déplaçait sur le toit de la maison McCall. La créature poussa un cri effrayant avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

\- Emmène-les on s'en va, ordonna Derek à l'intention de Boyd.

Lydia arriva soudainement sur le porche, déterminée. Alexia retint un cri de surprise. Ils avaient eu tort, elle n'était pas le Kanima.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de me dire c'que c'est que ce cirque !, cria la rousse.

Scott chuchota la chose que tout le monde venait de comprendre :

\- C'est Jackson...

\- Le Kanima c'est Jackson, répéta Alexia, surprise.

La brune ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Au moins, sa nouvelle amie n'était une créature hideuse qu'il faudrait maitriser. Jackson méritait plus cette situation que Lydia. Elle sentit Stiles pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas la seule à être heureuse que la jeune Martin ne soit pas le Kanima.

* * *

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Que dites-vous du trailer de la fanfiction ? =Rewiews ^^**_

 _ **Dyana Popins = Encore merci pour ta rewiew. Chacun son opinion ;) Moi je préfère le Scallison mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature (je crois avoir déjà dit cela auparavant). Bref, oui j'adore le couple Stiles/Alexia (surnom en perspective héhé *_*) mais Stiles est MON "grand amour" (tout court) donc c'est normal que je mette mon OC avec lui. Contente que la rencontre avec Isaac t'ait plu, c'est vrai qu'Isaac passe pour un con au début et que je le préfère après mais je voulais développer un peu son personnage (c'est pas de beaucoup mais quand même). Merci encore pour tes posts et à bientôt ;)**_


	10. Jackson le Kanima

Dès que Jackson se fut enfuit, Derek entreprit de le poursuivre. L'Alpha disparut entre les maisons, laissant les adolescents choqués que le co-capitaine soit cette monstrueuse créature. Alors que le brun venait de partir en courant, Allison décida de ramener Lydia chez elle. Alexia lui adressa un sourire encourageant, elle allait devoir faire son possible pour faire taire la rousse qui devait être déboussolée et se posait sûrement beaucoup de questions. Mais Allison était forte et intelligente, elle était qualifiée pour ce genre de tâche.

Une fois que les deux amies furent parties, Stiles, Scott et Alexia montèrent en vitesse dans la Jeep, ignorant les trois autres Loups qui semblaient perdus. Le jeune Stilinski ne fit pas attention à la vitesse qu'il atteignait sur la route et rejoignit l'endroit où Derek se trouvait grâce à l'odorat de son meilleur ami. Une herse les stoppa dans leur course sur la route.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?, demanda Stiles.

Scott était déjà sorti de la voiture, prêt à aider le jeune Hale et sautait par-dessus le portail de fer. Alexia déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de son petit ami avant de sortir à son tour. La brune s'arrêta devant le haut portail qui lui faisait face. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui se demandait comment elle allait faire pour passer. Alexia n'était pas habituée à montrer ses pouvoirs devant les autres mais elle allait devoir le devenir car son secret était connu de presque tous ses proches maintenant. Elle tendit les mains vers le sol et fit jaillir deux puissants jets d'eau qui la propulsèrent par-dessus le portail. Elle atterrit avec souplesse sur le béton et se retourna une dernière fois pour courir à la suite de son meilleur ami qui était déjà loin.

Stiles resta bouche-bée pendant de longues secondes. Ce que venait d'accomplir sa petite amie était loin d'être ordinaire et il se rendait compte à quel point la jeune fille avait réussi à tirer profit de sa condition.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Gérard face au Kanima qui semblait hypnotisé par le vieillard. Scott mis fin à cette confrontation visuelle en plaquant la créature au sol. Le jeune Loup regarda le grand-père Argent avec surprise et mépris à la fois et la brune rejoint son meilleur ami rapidement. Finalement, elle n'avait pas servi à grand-chose puisque le Kanima s'était une fois de plus enfuit. Les deux adolescents repiquèrent donc un sprint pour suivre la créature. La jeune fille ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit mais de la lumière se fit bientôt voir. Scott et elle se cachèrent derrière le mur d'un bâtiment de briques puis regardèrent discrètement les personnes qui parlaient.

\- T'es dingue !, hurla presque le jeune McCall quand Stiles fit irruption.

Alexia soupira, soulagée que ce ne soit pas le Kanima qui leur fasse une mauvaise surprise.

\- C'est moi, désolé, désolé, s'empressa de s'excuser le fils du Shérif.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, fit remarquer Alexia.

\- Oui pardon, vraiment, renchérit le brun. Vous avez vu où il est allé ?

\- Non je l'ai perdu, avoua Scott.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Stiles et Alexia en même temps.

La jeune fille ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle suivait le Loup-Garou depuis tout ce temps pensant qu'il avait flairé la trace de leur ennemi.

\- Tu l'as pas suivi à l'odeur ?, demanda Stiles.

\- Il dégage pas d'odeur, répondit Scott.

\- Comment c'est possible ?, s'interrogea la brune.

\- Il va faire quoi à ton avis ?, s'enquit Stiles.

\- Il va tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ahh, j'oubliais, les crocs et les griffes ça fait forcément de toi un assassin, ironisa le jeune Stilinski. C'est évident.

Scott balança la tête en arrière en soupirant.

\- T'es lourd là...

\- Non, Stiles a raison. Il ne va peut-être rien faire. Il a juste eu... peur sans doute, argua Alexia.

\- Tu m'excuseras Scott mais je fais 66 kilos tout mouillé et mes os cassent facilement alors le sarcasme c'est ma seule défense, reprit Stiles.

\- Aide-moi juste à trouver cette chose, dit Scott.

\- Cette chose ?, s'étonna Alexia.

\- Cette chose c'est Jackson, fit remarquer le jeune Stilinski.

\- Je sais, oui je sais.

\- Et Jackson, lui, est-ce qu'il le sait ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a vu chez toi ?, demanda Stiles.

\- Je crois pas non et le test de Derek a fonctionné sur lui, répondit le Loup-Garou.

\- Justement comment le venin a pu faire effet sur lui ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout, soupira Scott.

\- Peut-être que quand il est l'un, il est plus l'autre, suggéra Stiles.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça !, s'exclama Alexia. Jackson ne sait pas qui il est !

Stiles hocha de la tête comme pour appuyer leurs propos.

\- Après tout, Derek a dit qu'un serpent pouvait pas être empoisonné par son venin, pas vrai ?, expliqua Stiles.

\- Quand est-ce que le Kanima n'est pas lui-même ?, poursuivit Alexia.

\- Quand il est Jackson, répondit le jeune McCall.

Alexia s'écarta un peu pour écouter ce que se disaient les garçons au-dehors. Ils semblaient faire la queue et un vigile leur demandait leur carte d'identité. C'était sûrement une boîte de nuit. Scott tourna la tête pour regarder ce que sa meilleure amie scrutait et en vint à la même conclusion qu'elle.

\- Euh..., bégaya Stiles. Merde Scott, Alexia.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent. Stiles semblait paniqué et regardait en l'air. Alexia se mit à ses côtés et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. Scott fit rapidement de même.

\- Vous voyez ça ?, questionna Stiles.

\- Jackson..., souffla la brune en voyant une queue écailleuse disparaître par l'une des fenêtres.

\- Il est à l'intérieur, vit Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-dedans ?, demanda Stiles totalement perdu.

Scott regarda la queue devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Stilinski jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa main enlacée à celle d'Alexia. Son ventre se noua en sentant la peau de la jeune fille toucher la sienne. Celle-ci le regarda et lui offrit un sourire timide auquel il répondit en rougissant.

\- Je sais qui il cherche, annonça Scott, coupant les deux tourtereaux.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?, demanda Stiles. T'as flairé quelque chose ?

Scott hocha de la tête et Alexia comprit avant Stiles de qui il s'agissait.

\- Un parfum, répondit Scott en fixant Danny Mahealani qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

En voyant son ami, Alexia retint sa respiration. Elle se rappelait avoir été très proche de Danny durant son enfance. C'était lui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser en maternelle, même si à cette époque déjà, le jeune homme avait un penchant pour les garçons. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu quand elle était revenu à Beacon Hills et elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le savoir en danger ce soir ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Le trio se rendit immédiatement à l'arrière du "Jungle", le nom de la boîte dans laquelle Danny et le Kanima étaient entrés.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai, râla Stiles en voyant que la poignée de la porte ne voulait pas céder.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de la poignée pour regarder en l'air alors que Scott s'approchait de la porte.

\- Avec un peu de bol, il va y avoir genre une fenêtre ouverte pas trop haute ou je sais pas une...

Le bruit de la poignée touchant le sol coupa le fils du Shérif dans sa tirade. Alexia pouffa en voyant Scott donner la poignée à son meilleur ami.

\- ...poignée de porte qui résistera pas à une force surnaturelle, finit Stiles. Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça ?

La jeune fille entra à la suite de son petit ami et referma la porte.

Le son des basses de la musique atteint rapidement les oreilles de la jeune fille et le trio déboucha au cœur de la boîte. Alexia fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune fille dans le coin et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en comprenant où elle se trouvait. Elle allait devoir se faire toute petite pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- C'est drôle ça manque un peu de filles là-dedans, cria Scott pour couvrir la musique. Ce serait une boîte gay que ça m'étonnerait pas.

\- Mince, rien n'échappe à tes sens affutés de Loup-Garou à ce que je vois Scott, railla Stiles, dépité.

Alexia grogna en voyant les hommes travestis caresser le visage du brun. La jalousie se forma dans son ventre et elle se retint pour ne pas envoyer balader ces garçons. Le jeune Stilinski, quand à lui, se sentait très mal à l'aise et il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait préféré que ça soit la jeune Miller qui le caresse ainsi plutôt que ces travestis.

Quand Scott eut repéré Danny, lui, Stiles et Alexia se rendirent au bar. La jeune fille tenta de se fondre dans l'ombre pour que le barman ne la voit pas tandis que Stiles essayait de paraître cool et frappa du poing sur la table en demandant trois bières.

\- Pièces d'identité, demanda le barman.

Les deux adolescents passèrent leurs cartes mais Alexia s'abstint de montrer sa présence. Le jeune homme vérifia les deux cartes puis ricana :

\- Ce serait pas mieux deux sodas ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Avec un trait de whisky alors, rajouta Stiles pour faire bonne impression.

Le barman le scruta avec mépris alors que Scott et Alexia levaient les yeux au ciel. Stiles continua de bouger la tête au rythme de la musique puis concéda :

\- Ça le fera les deux sodas, je conduis de toute façon. Tu veux quelque chose ?, demanda ensuite Stiles à l'intention de la jeune Miller.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je me fasse remarquer, j'ai pas trop ma place ici, répondit-elle en refusant de la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un serveur blond et torse nu arriva pour donner les deux boissons.

\- Celui-là est déjà payé, déclara-t-il en présentant son verre à Scott et en tournant la tête pour montrer le généreux jeune homme.

Celui-ci leva sa bière pour se montrer au jeune McCall qui se tourna vers Stiles en souriant de satisfaction. Il gloussa ce qui valut un "Oh ça va, la ferme" de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien tout est dans le sourire.

Prise d'un élan soudain, Alexia voulut réconforter son petit ami et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, moi je te trouve attirant, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Ce fut trop tard quand elle se rendit compte de son audace et la jeune fille rougit comme une pivoine au même moment que Stiles qui appréciait énormément le commentaire de la brune même s'il l'avait étonné. Il sourit notamment en coin et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Scott sourit à son tour. Même si ses deux meilleurs amis étaient de grands timides avec leurs conquêtes, il était content de voir qu'ils dépassaient leur timidité pour montrer leur affection. Ils faisaient un très beau couple...

* * *

 _ **Oh là là, quel retard. Je m'excuse platement, mais je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous n'avez pas cru que j'avais abandonné la fic car ce n'est pas le cas ! Bonne lecture et RDV dans les rewiews ;) Que pensez-vous du deuxième trailer sur Teen Wolf (fait par mes soins), n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez préféré le premier, c'est normal je débute dans la confection de vidéos. ;)**_


	11. L'Art de la guerre

\- Ça y est j'ai repéré Danny, annonça Stiles en se retournant.

Ce qui venait de se passer était agréablement surprenant mais ils étaient là pour sauver Danny pas pour se murmurer des mots doux. Stiles n'était pas habitué à avoir une petite amie, il était donc assez distant avec Alexia, ayant peur d'en faire trop avec elle. De plus, la nature de ses sentiments envers elle n'était pas claire. Certes, lorsqu'il était avec elle, le brun oubliait totalement l'existence de la jeune Martin mais Lydia était dans son cœur depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il soit sûr d'en aimer une autre et de l'abandonner aussi rapidement. Pourtant Alexia lui faisait ressentir quelque chose et même s'il le reniait pour le moment et tentait de ne pas y penser, ce sentiment était bien là, enfoui au plus profond de son être et n'attendant qu'une chose, que Stiles arrête de le repousser.

Alexia, de son côté, était euphorique. Sa témérité lui avait valu un baiser sur la joue de son copain et une décharge électrique avait parcouru son corps. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas affirmer aimer le jeune Stilinski. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et il était amoureux d'une autre. Elle préférait attendre avant d'oser se l'avouer à elle-même, si elle s'attachait trop vite, elle allait avoir le cœur brisé. Pourtant, elle qui était habituellement timide et ne volant pas paraître trop expressive, elle avait été ravie de trouver une occasion pour montrer à Stiles son attachement pour lui. Ça avait l'air de l'avoir ravi et cela rendait la jeune Miller très heureuse. Mais la réalité de la situation lui ramena rapidement les pieds sur terre.

\- Et moi Jackson, souffla Scott.

Le trio releva la tête pour voir le Kanima suspendu au plafond juste au-dessus du jeune Hawaïen qui dansait avec passion avec un nouveau compagnon.

\- Vous vous chargez de Danny, annonça Scott.

\- Tu vas faire quoi toi ?, demanda Stiles.

Le jeune Bêta sortit ses griffes, donnant la réponse à ses deux amis.

\- Ok pas de soucis, comprit Stiles en suivant Alexia au milieu de la piste.

Les deux adolescents jouèrent des coudes pour passer au milieu de tous les danseurs.

\- Pardon, demanda Alexia plusieurs fois en tentant de faire abstraction des odeurs d'alcool et de sueur qui agressaient ses narines.

\- Pardon, dit Stiles comme en écho, en tentant de ne pas perdre la brune des yeux. Danny ! Danny !

Le couple n'arrivait pas à fendre la foule pour rejoindre leur ami. Celle-ci était trop dense et les gens n'étaient pas assez lucides pour comprendre que cela était urgent. Alexia finit par se faire marcher sur les pieds. Elle lâcha un petit cri et tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, Stiles était juste derrière elle et il rattrapa la jeune femme juste à temps. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire tendre et reprit son chemin au travers des hommes qui se déhanchaient. Pas un seul ne faisait attention à elle, en plus d'être totalement bourrés, ils étaient plus obnubilés par leur partenaire masculin que par une jeune fille qui n'avait rien à faire dans une boîte pour gays. Un brouillard épais recouvra soudainement les danseurs et, quelques secondes après, plusieurs personnes tombèrent à terre, paralysées. Alexia reconnut Danny parmi les victimes et fit abstraction des cris - très aigus pour des garçons, il fallait l'avouer - pour se jeter sur son ami. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, que faisait-elle ici ? La brune passa ses doigts sous la nuque de l'Hawaïen pour sentir la griffure profonde. La jeune fille s'essuya ensuite les doigts couverts de sang sur son jean et lança un regard à Stiles qui soupira.

Finalement, les deux adolescents laissèrent Danny en entendant les sirènes de police retentirent. Ils ne devaient pas être vus ici. Stiles et Alexia rejoignirent le dehors puis se stoppèrent net en voyant Scott agenouillé près d'un Jackson en sang et totalement nu.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, geint Alexia en s'approchant.

\- Rien du tout. C'est Derek, expliqua le Loup-Garou. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ?

\- Et bien on le récupère !, répliqua Alexia comme si cela était évident.

Une fois Jackson hissé dans la Jeep de Stiles, Scott courut vers l'entrée de la boîte pour rejoindre Danny, paralysé sur son brancard.

\- Ça va Danny ?

\- McCall, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es venu avec Alexia ?, demanda le pauvre garçon.

\- Je... je voulais m'assurer que t'avais rien et... je me demandais si... s'il t'était arrivé un truc bizarre aujourd'hui. A part te retrouver paralysé comme ça, répondit Scott.

\- Désolé, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, annonça l'ambulancier.

\- Une dernière question, une seule, insista le jeune McCall. Tu vas bien ?

\- Est-ce que mon ex a subi le même sort ?, demanda Danny.

Scott fut étonné de sa réponse mais vérifia tout de même puis acquiesça.

\- Alors je vais bien, railla Danny en souriant.

Scott lui rendit son sourire, content que le jeune homme ne soit pas plus blessé que ça.

###

Alors que Scott venait de partir prendre des nouvelles de Danny, Stiles et Alexia étaient adossés contre la Jeep du fils du Shérif, en silence. Stiles triturait ses doigts nerveusement, ce que la jeune fille avait avoué plus tôt tournait dans sa tête en boucle. Avait-elle dit ça sur le coup pour lui faire plaisir ?

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Stiles ?, demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non... enfin si, avoua le jeune Stilinski en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, insista la jeune fille, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette petite tête si adorable.

\- En fait, je me demandais... ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu le pensais ?

Alexia comprit immédiatement que Stiles faisait allusion au moment où elle avait avoué le trouver très attirant. Après tout, sa pensée avait dépassé sa parole et c'était son cœur qui avait parlé. Pourquoi mentir ?

\- Evidemment, souffla la jeune fille.

Le jeune Stilinski tourna son regard pour le planter dans les orbes sombres d'Alexia. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point celles-ci pétillaient. Il y décelait également une pointe de tristesse, la jeune femme avait perdu ses parents peu de temps auparavant et il trouvait ça normal de le percevoir dans son regard. Pourtant, elle était courageuse, elle n'en parlait pas mais gardait toujours le sourire. Il se rappelait avoir pleuré pendant des semaines à la mort de sa mère, personne n'avait réussi à lui rendre sa joie de vivre avant plusieurs mois. Pourtant il avait surmonté ça, grâce à son père, grâce à Scott... et grâce à Lydia aussi. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui certifia que si Alexia avait fait partie de sa vie à cette époque, il aurait réappris à sourire bien plus tôt. La jeune Miller lui aurait insufflé un peu de son courage et de sa bravoure et puis, elle respirait l'amour et il savait qu'elle lui en aurait donné encore plus que ce qu'il aurait bien voulu recevoir.

Stiles se détacha des yeux d'Alexia pour descendre un peu plus bas sur ses lèvres. Une légère fumée blanche s'en échappait, signe de la froideur de cette soirée. Pourtant, Stiles bouillonnait intérieurement, il avait extrêmement chaud et il sentait que ses jambes commençaient à s'agiter. Il devait répondre à ses envies, tout de suite. Sans réfléchir plus longuement, le fils du Shérif fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser.

Alexia fut d'abord surprise par ce geste soudain d'affection mais son cœur manqua un battement. Une vive chaleur se répandit dans son corps et elle répondit au baiser. Celui-ci s'intensifia un peu plus et Alexia sentit les mains de Stiles se poser sur sa taille. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, pas très expérimenté et la brune le sentit enlever ses mains un peu trop vite. Il avait peur de mal faire elle le sentait. Comme pour le guider, la jeune Miller passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son petit ami pour se coller un peu plus à lui. D'une main, elle attrapa ses mains chaudes et les posa sur sa propre taille pour lui montrer qu'il ne faisait pas mal les choses et que, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait.

Les deux adolescents finirent par se détacher pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux. Ils étaient bien ensemble. On ne pouvait pas encore affirmer qu'ils s'aimaient mais ils se plaisaient, fortement. Cela leur faisait du bien d'être ensemble, d'être proches.

Alexia pouffa, évacuant la tension accumulée de cette soirée et Stiles la rejoignit rapidement. Lydia ne pourrait jamais lui donner cette attention et cette affection que lui portait Alexia, ça, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à s'accrocher à elle ?

* * *

 _ **Mon dieu, enfiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ! Je m'excuse PLATEMENT pour cet énorme retard mais les autres fictions m'ont pris un peu de temps et j'ai malheureusement délaissée celle-ci. J'ai adoré écrire cette fin de chapitre, il faut dire que d'ajouter des petits moments comme ceux-là, j'adore. Et puis, je pense que vous aimez aussi quand je me détache un peu de l'histoire originale. J'ai un aveu à vous faire, j'ai hâte de tout écrire et d'arriver à la saison 5 car j'ai une multitude d'idées. Malheureusement, ça va prendre énormément de temps *damn* et si ça se trouve, je ne posterais la saison 5 que dans un ou deux ans *AHHHH*. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancer le plus rapidement possible et écrire la suite de cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bon, j'avoue, je voulais vous faire un petit speech là, désolée si cela vous a ennuyé. RDV dans les rewiews ;)**_

 _ **Ysalyne : Merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je crois que ton souhait est exaucé avec cette fin de chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé. Continue de me suivre et de me donner ton avis ! ;) Encore merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ;)**_


	12. I miss you

Scott entra en trombe dans la Jeep où se trouvaient déjà Alexia et Stiles. La jeune fille sursauta quand son meilleur ami ouvrit la portière côté passager pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture et se recula tout en tentant de ne pas écraser Jackson qui était étendu sur la banquette arrière.

\- J'ai rien pu tirer de Danny, annonça Scott.

\- Sérieux ? Et il va bien ?, s'enquit la brune.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va s'en remettre, lui certifia le Loup-Garou.

\- Ok, tu permets qu'on dégage d'ici avant que je me fasse repéré par les adjoints de mon père ?, s'affola Stiles.

\- Ouais allons-y, répondit Alexia en s'accroupissant un peu plus.

Jackson prenait toute la place derrière et la pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'asseoir au risque de le réveiller de son sommeil profond ou de l'écraser en s'asseyant sur lui. Stiles s'apprêtait à démarrer quand des sirènes retentirent, faisant soupirer les trois adolescents.

\- Oh j'hallucine ! C'est possible plus cauchemardesque que ça ?, s'énerva le jeune Stilinski.

Jackson grogna dans son sommeil ce qui fit se retourner Stiles qui s'écria :

\- C'était pas vraiment une question !

\- Débarrasse-toi de lui, dit Scott en pointant la voiture du Shérif du doigt.

\- Me débarrasser de lui ? C'est une scène de crime et il est Shérif !, rétorqua Stiles.

\- Trouve un moyen !, dit Scott en agitant ses mains.

Le jeune Stilinski soupira bruyamment puis se décida à sortir de la Jeep. Alexia regarda les deux garçons tour à tour puis décida de suivre son petit ami pour lui prêter main forte.

\- Salut P'pa !, lança Stiles à la cantonade.

\- Bonsoir Shérif Stilinski, sourit Alexia.

Le brun se retourna, étonné qu'Alexia ait décidé de descendre de la voiture mais il ignora cela et se retourna vers son père pour lui sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, demanda le Shérif.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?, s'enquit Stiles. C'est une boîte. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans une boîte ? On danse, tout simplement !

\- Exact !, asséna Alexia en bougeant légèrement son corps, complètement paniquée.

Elle se savait ridicule mais le père Stilinski semblait avoir déjà vu pire venant de sa propre progéniture alors il ne releva pas.

\- Vous faites tâche dans ce genre d'établissement, fit remarquer le Shérif.

\- Euh... tu sais Papa, il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse toi et..., commença Stiles.

Sentant la gaffe venir, Alexia se pinça l'arête du nez. S'il insinuait que...

\- T'es pas gay !, affirma monsieur Stilinski.

\- Pourquoi je le serais pas ?, se vexa Stiles.

Alexia lui jeta un regard incrédule. Qu'était-il en train d'inventer ?

\- T'as vu comment t'es fringué ? Et puis, il me semble que la jeune fille à tes côtés est une raison très valable pour que je ne te croie pas.

La jeune Miller baissa les yeux et sourit en coin. Stiles venait de se mettre dans le pétrin tout seul. Le Shérif soupira puis commença à avancer mais son fils le retint.

\- Ça fait deux fois que je te voie traîner tes baskets sur une scène de crime, fit remarquer l'homme en faisant allusion au meurtre du mécanicien. Tu m'as déjà fait tellement avalé de couleuvres que j'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître mon fils. Franchement, il se passe quoi exactement ?

La burne commença à paniquer quand elle comprit que le Shérif commençait à vraiment s'énerver. Elle glissa sa main dans celle du jeune Stilinski qui répondit à sa pression immédiatement. Il détestait devoir cacher des choses à son père et elle le comprenait très bien. Ce n'était pas évident d'avoir des secrets pour les personnes qu'on aimait.

\- Papa, on se baladait juste...

\- Je veux la vérité ! Alexia ?

L'interpelée redressa la tête et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, le truc c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi. Stiles la devança pourtant :

\- Ok, je me rends... La vérité c'est qu'on est venu accompagner Danny. Parce qu'il vient de se faire plaquer par son copain, alors avec Scott et Alexia, et bah on l'a traîné en boîte, histoire qu'il se change les idées. C'est... la vérité.

\- Oui, le pauvre était vraiment mal. Vous savez ce que c'est, les ruptures amoureuses c'est pas toujours facile à encaisser, ajouta Alexia pour appuyer les propos du brun.

\- C'est sympa d'avoir fait ça, avoua le Shérif. Vous êtes de bons copains.

Soulagés que leur excuse ait tenue, les deux adolescents saluèrent le Shérif de Beacon Hills puis remontèrent dans la voiture pour s'éloigner de cette scène de crime.

\- Euh... et si on allait chez vous ?, demanda Stiles au bout de plusieurs minutes de trajet.

\- Y a ma mère ça va pas le faire, dit Scott.

\- Merde, jura Stiles.

\- Il faut qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit où on pourra l'enfermer le temps de faire le point ou le temps de le convaincre qu'il est dangereux.

\- J'en reste à l'idée qu'il faudrait qu'on le tue, avoua le jeune Stilinski.

\- Stiles, il est peut-être dangereux mais ce n'est pas une raison, rétorqua Alexia, outrée qu'on puisse penser ôter la vie au jeune homme.

\- Alexia a raison, hors de question qu'on le tue, oublie, asséna Scott.

\- Ok d'accord, concéda Stiles.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on lui trouve un endroit..., murmura Alexia en fixant Jackson, toujours endormi.

\- J'ai une idée !, s'exclama le jeune Stilinski.

La brune se retourna pour scruter les deux garçons.

\- Est-ce qu'on devra enfreindre la loi ?, demanda le jeune Bêta.

\- Comme si tu ne connaissais pas la réponse, fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'espoir fait vivre, railla Scott.

\- Ouais bah espère pas, répondit l'hyperactif.

\- Dis-nous Stiles, l'encouragea Alexia.

La jeune fille était prête à tout pour sauver les futures victimes du Kanima et Jackson lui-même, même si elle était obligée de remplir un peu son casier judiciaire encore vierge.

###

Alexia crut halluciner quand Stiles leur exposa son plan. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme avait autant d'imagination et que son plan soit aussi dangereux et tordu. Scott lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, notamment l'histoire avec Kate et sa mise en couple avec Allison, avant que la brune n'arrive et elle savait que Stiles avait imaginé quelques plans saugrenus mais les entendre en vrai l'avait prise de court. Finalement, ne trouvant aucun autre recours, l'Aquaphile avait aidé les deux amis à enfermer Jackson dans un fourgon de police - volé qui plus est - et à le menotter à l'intérieur.

\- Stiles tu m'entends ? McCall ! Alexia ! Je vais vous tuer tous les trois !

La brune grimaça en entendant le jeune Whittemore hurler après eux.

\- On est mal barrés, souffla la jeune Miller en secouant la tête.

###

La suite de la journée fut assez éprouvante émotionnellement pour Alexia. En effet, alors que Stiles avait décidé de parler à Jackson pour lui expliquer la situation, la jeune fille avait dû aller en cours et faire comme si de rien n'était. Durant tout le cours de Français, la jeune fille sembla absente et la sonnerie fut comme une délivrance pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester encore une seconde de plus comme cela à ne rien faire, il fallait qu'elle se détende, qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexia Miller sécha les cours. La jeune fille se rassura en se disant que les Mathématiques et la Biologie n'étaient pas des grosses pertes, alors elle sortit du lycée et déambula dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait ici : le parc où Scott et elle s'amusaient étant jeunes, la maison de Danny dans laquelle elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos et son ancienne demeure. Sur la boîte aux lettres, on pouvait toujours voir le dessin que Scott et elle avaient dessiné en maternelle. Il représentait un garçon et une fille, main dans la main et les lettres "BFF" surplombaient le tout.

La maison n'avait guère changé, mis à part la couleur des murs extérieurs, qui avaient été repeints en rose pâle. Elle aurait tellement aimé voir si l'intérieur avait changé lui aussi. La poignée de la porte bougea, figeant la jeune fille sur place. Une fillette sortit de la demeure, toute guillerette, une poupée à la main.

Alexia se fit la remarque que ce tableau était un peu trop cliché : la jeune femme revenant devant son ancienne maison et se rendant compte qu'une nouvelle famille y vivait dorénavant et que la fillette allait y grandir, comme elle quelques années plus tôt.

La brune sourit en voyant la petite blonde s'asseoir dans le jardin et imaginer un monde que seule elle comprenait puis, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir, de poursuivre sa route et de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes.

Depuis son retour à Beacon Hills, des choses étranges s'étaient passées, elle s'était découvert de nouveaux amis sur qui elle pouvait se fier les yeux fermés et à qui elle avait dévoilé son secret le plus profond mais elle avait aussi trouvé l'aventure. Alexia n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de répit depuis que le Kanima sévissait, certes elle aimait ça, cette adrénaline et sauver des gens mais tout cela la dépassait pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue car, dorénavant, elle allait côtoyer la mort beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

Les pas de la jeune Miller la menèrent, malgré elle, au cimetière de Beacon Hills. Comme tous les cimetières, il donnait la chair de poule et semblait froid et inquiétant. Alexia sillonna entre les pierres tombales grises, regardant distraitement les noms gravés dessus, la plupart inconnus pour elle. Lentement, elle se posa devant deux d'entre elles. La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Cela avait été leur dernier souhait : être enterrés ici, dans la ville où leur fille unique était venue au monde et où ils avaient vécu une vie agréable, entourés de leurs amis les plus proches. Alexia passa sa main droite au-dessus des deux pierres et fit apparaître un mince filet d'eau qui nettoya les sépultures de ses défunts parents.

La jeune fille resta ainsi pendant presque deux heures, à méditer sur ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'ici et à ce qui allait bientôt se produire... Elle se remémora aussi les souvenirs chaleureux que ses géniteurs lui avaient laissés. Ils lui manquaient tellement...

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! Bon, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents tout de même et j'ai encore décidé de laisser libre à mon imagination et d'approfondir le personnage d'Alexia en rallongeant de 50 minutes, les épisodes de Teen Wolf ;) XD Bon... qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

 ** _Ysalyne : Hey ! LOL, oui pleins de bisous ! Bon, ils ont manqué à l'appel dans ce chapitre mais ils reviendront bientôt et j'espère que cela t'a plu quand même. Je suis super touchée que tu aimes autant ma fiction et que tu la trouves réaliste, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. En tout cas, merci pour cette critique constructive, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer quand les gens ont totalement raison. De plus, c'est vrai que c'est difficile de placer des passages "originaux", je dirais, car l'histoire doit tout de même se dérouler comme dans l'original (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment on appelle cela : une fiction tirée d'une série ou d'un film qu'on réécrit presque mot à mot mais en rajoutant un personnage). Bref, en tout cas, merci, j'essaierai de placer plus de passages "inédits" car, il est vrai que ça me plait tout de même d'en écrire et que cela attise la curiosité, fait retomber l'ennui et permet de connaître un peu mieux l'OC. Encore merci et à plus j'espère ;)_**


	13. Injonction d'éloignement

Jackson n'avait rien voulu écouter. Comme à son habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et n'avait pas cru ce que lui avait raconté le jeune Stilinski. Par une raison encore inconnue des adolescents, les parents de Jackson avaient signalé sa disparition et Scott était allé parler à Danny pour comprendre ce que Jackson pouvait bien lui reprocher, sans succès. Alexia avait été introuvable de toute l'après-midi, d'ailleurs, Melissa s'inquiéta quand elle reçut un appel lui certifiant que la jeune fille n'était pas allée en cours. Finalement, la brune lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait voulu aller sur la tombe de ses parents et Melissa ne chercha pas plus loin, lui faisant promettre de ne plus recommencer. Durant le reste de la soirée, la brune resta enfermée dans sa chambre, tentant de penser à autre chose en lisant des livres ou en flânant sur l'ordinateur. Son téléphone sonna subitement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui n'était définitivement pas tranquille aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, elle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas été juste avec ses amis, elle les avait laissés se débrouiller toute la journée avec Jackson sans son aide. Maintenant qu'elle avait soufflé, elle se devait de faire face à leurs problèmes de nouveau. L'Aquaphile se leva de son lit et se prépara pour sortir et se diriger vers le commissariat qui ne se trouvait pas très loin finalement. Scott venait de lui apprendre que Jackson s'était enfuit du fourgon et qu'ils se devaient maintenant de tout raconter au Shérif de Beacon Hills qui se devait de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa ville pas si tranquille que ça.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir ? J'aimerais parler à mon père, demanda Stiles à la femme de l'accueil.

Hésitant, Stiles se stoppa dans l'entrée et regarda Alexia et Scott avec appréhension. Ce qu'il allait révéler à son père n'était pas sans conséquence et il se demandait comment celui-ci allait réagir.

Les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans le bureau puis Alexia plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Jackson était confortablement assis sur le canapé du bureau, une veste l'enveloppant et un sourire aux lèvres. Son père était à ses côtés, fier que son fils soit de retour.

\- Scott, Stiles, Alexia... vous pouvez pas mieux tomber, déclara le Shérif en apparaissant. Vous avez déjà rencontré le père de Jackson ? Monsieur David Whittemore, maître Whittemore...

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est avocat, se crut bon de préciser Jackson.

Alexia lui jeta un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur le Shérif. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, ça allait très mal se passer pour eux...

###

\- Si Jackson ignore ce qu'il a fait, alors il doit pas savoir que quelqu'un le manipule, déclara Allison.

Juste après leur altercation avec le père de Jackson, Stiles, Scott et Alexia s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du Shérif pour passer un coup de fil à Allison et lui expliquer la situation. La jeune fille leur avait alors expliqué que Lydia lui avait traduit ses pages de latin archaïque et qu'elle avait corrigé l'erreur de Mademoiselle Morell. Ainsi le Kanima ne cherchait pas un ami mais bien un maître.

\- Oui il s'en souvient pas, soupira Scott en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

\- Peut-être qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Lydia quand elle s'est de l'hôpital, suggéra Stiles.

\- Une fugue dissociative ?, s'enquit Allison.

\- Il me semble pas que Lydia se soit transformé en lézard géant durant cette nuit, fit remarquer Alexia.

La brune était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Lydia avait couru toute nue dans les bois juste avant son arrivée et les policiers l'avaient retrouvé quelques nuits plus tard, amnésique. Peter Hale l'avait bien mordue, peut-être s'était-elle transformée en Loup-Garou, mais ce phénomène ne s'était pas reproduit et elle n'avait laissé paraître aucun signe de sa Lycanthropie. De plus, Scott n'avait pas senti d'odeur particulièrement canine sur la rousse, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas une créature de la nuit. Alexia avait ensuite pensé que la jeune Martin pouvait être comme elle, ils leur arrivaient des fois d'être amnésiques lors de l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs. Ceux-ci arrivaient plutôt durant la préadolescence mais Lydia pouvait être très en retard. Mais les Aquaphiles se reconnaissaient entre eux, c'était instinctif chez eux et Alexia n'avait jamais été frappé par ce genre d'instinct en la présence de Lydia.

\- Il faudrait qu'il ait tout oublié, reprit Scott. Le meurtre...

\- Le sang qu'il a nettoyé..., poursuivit Allison.

\- L'odeur, les cris..., souffla Alexia en grimaçant.

\- La vidéo aurait pu l'aider, mais quelqu'un s'est chargé de l'effacer, s'exaspéra Stiles.

\- Celui qui le manipule, déclara Scott.

\- Ça collerait bien, dit Alexia.

\- T'es sûr que Jackson se doute de rien ?, demanda Allison.

\- Il croit qu'il est en train de devenir un Loup-Garou mais que Lydia ralentit sa transformation, expliqua le fils du Shérif.

\- On pourrait essayer de le convaincre du contraire, proposa la Chasseuse.

\- Si ça peut nous aider à savoir qui le contrôle alors ouais, répondit Scott.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va nous parler après ce qu'on a fait ?, fit Allison.

\- Et puis, je dois vous rappeler que c'est Jackson Whittemore, rétorqua la jeune Miller. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Scott opina de la tête pour appuyer les propos de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais oui, si c'est nous il va nous parler, bien sûr. Non ?, s'enquit Stiles.

###

\- Vous avez interdiction de vous tenir à moins de quinze mètres de Jackson Whittemore, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler et vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher de lui, et vous avez interdiction formelle de l'agresser ou de le harceler physiquement ou moralement.

Alexia se pinça l'arête du nez en entendant les conditions de leur injonction d'éloignement. S'ils voulaient avoir des réponses, ça allait être très difficile. La jeune fille sursauta quand le Shérif jeta sa plaquette sur la table puis redressa la tête. Elle offrit un regard désolé à Melissa qui se rongeait les ongles, visiblement très en colère et déçue. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé d'avoir des problèmes, juste de protéger Jackson de lui-même. Maintenant, ça n'était plus possible.

\- Hum..., commença Stiles.

Alexia tourna la tête vers son petit ami puis fronça les sourcils. Elle était quasiment sûre que le jeune Stilinski allait sortir quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Et comment on fait au lycée ?

La jeune fille soupira mentalement, ce n'était pas si horrible.

\- Vous pouvez assister aux cours en respectant la distance des quinze mètres, annonça le Shérif Stilinski.

\- D'accord. Et si jamais on a une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes en même temps et qu'il reste plus que deux WC de libres et que ces deux WC se trouvent côte à côte...

Alexia donna un coup de pied discret au jeune Stilinski qui se renfrogna. Le père de Jackson et Melissa s'impatientaient alors que le Shérif lançait un regard noir à son fils qui se reprit :

\- Je me retiendrais...

Une fois cela terminé, Stiles se fit incendier par son père et prétexta que cela avait été une blague et qu'il n'aurait pas dû le prendre aussi mal. Melissa, elle engueula également son fils et sa fille adoptive qui rentraient tard le soir et n'étaient plus les mêmes. Scott avait aussi raté un examen de Chimie qu'il devait repasser.

-... pas de Stiles.

Alexia releva la tête. De quoi venait-elle de les punir ?

\- Quoi ?, hurla Stiles.

\- Non maman steuplé !

\- Melissa tu ne peux pas..., commença Alexia.

L'infirmière coupa les trois adolescents d'un signe de la main.

\- J'ai dit pas de Stiles ! Et vous n'avez plus le droit à la voiture. Rendez-moi tout de suite les clés. Rendez-les.

Scott soupira et Alexia s'empressa de fouiller dans la poche du jeune McCall pour en ressortir les clés de voiture et les tendre à sa tutrice.

Melissa tenta expressément de faire glisser la clé du trousseau mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Scott proposa plusieurs fois son aide puis posa une main sur les siennes. Melissa releva la tête vers Alexia et son fils puis demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? C'est à cause d'Allison et de tes parents Alexia ? Parce que si c'est ça, ils me manquent énormément à moi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

La jeune Miller acquiesça lentement alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait déçu Melissa et cela lui serrait la poitrine de devoir lui cacher la vérité.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?, s'enquit Scott en fixant sa mère dans les yeux.

Le Loup-Garou avait extrêmement envie de tout dire à sa mère mais elle allait être en danger si elle était au courant et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Derrière, Alexia aperçut Stiles secouer la tête pour dissuader son meilleur ami de tout révéler.

\- Oui..., souffla Melissa.

Alexia se crispa puis glissa une main dans celle de son meilleur ami pour lui montrer son soutient. S'il comptait révéler leur vraie nature, elle le soutiendrait.

\- Où alors c'est ton père ?, demanda l'infirmière.

La brune fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du père de Scott. Celui-ci les avait quitté durant leur enfance et Alexia n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, pas plus que Scott. Pourtant, il s'était bien occupé d'eux quand ils étaient jeunes, mis à part les fois où il se comportait bizarrement et qu'il empestait l'alcool.

Scott n'avait jamais eu besoin de son père, il avait appris à vivre sans. Sa mère était déjà exceptionnelle et le père d'Alexia l'avait beaucoup paterné, comme s'il avait été son propre fils. Puis, après le déménagement, Scott s'était rabattu sur le vétérinaire, Alan Deaton.

Alexia l'avait rencontré il y avait peu, un certain druide qui connaissait tout sur les créatures surnaturelles. Celle qu'était Alexia l'avait fasciné, surtout parce qu'il n'en avait connu que deux dans sa vie et que c'avaient été les Miller.

\- C'est ça non ?, insista Melissa.

Stiles hocha la tête avec vivacité pour forcer Scott à acquiescer. Alexia retira sa main doucement puis scruta son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas encore prêt, elle le sentait.

\- D'accord, tu sais quoi ? On en parlera à la maison, finit par dire Melissa. Je vais chercher la voiture.

Scott soupira alors que sa mère se rendait dehors.

\- Je suis le pire des fils, souffla-t-il en rejoignant Stiles.

\- Franchement, je crois pas mériter le premier prix non plus, avoua son meilleur ami.

Maître Whittemore était en train d'engueuler le Shérif en condamnant les dires de son fils qui s'était moqué d'eux avec l'histoire des WC. Alexia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue comme pour l'encourager. Au moins, les deux garçons avaient des parents à décevoir, Alexia n'avait plus personne maintenant à part Melissa et même elle, elle arrivait à lui faire honte.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà ! Encore un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus. En ce moment c'est un peu silence radio niveau rewiews. J'espère que vous allez vous rattraper ;)_**


	14. Sous contrôle

Alexia rentra avec Scott à la maison, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Melissa lui avait tout donné et c'était comme cela qu'elle la remerciait : en lui faisant honte. Mais Jackson avait été enfermé pour une raison bien précise que Melissa n'était pas prête de connaître...

L'infirmière accepta tout de même, malgré les récents évènements, qu'Alexia se rende chez Allison pour finir son devoir de Français. La jeune Miller aurait encore préféré qu'elle refuse, elle se serait sentie moins coupable.

Arrivée chez les Argent, Alexia avait retrouvé le sourire. Allison n'avait pas besoin de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur et elles se devaient de finir ce devoir pour le lycée. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills, Alexia avait encore le devoir de rester une élève comme les autres et avait le droit de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. En plus de combler Scott de bonheur, la Chasseuse avait le don pour attiser la sympathie de ses interlocuteurs. La jeune fille était comme une brise d'air frais dans ce torrent de lave de problèmes. Allison était forte, intelligente, agile, adorable et très chaleureuse. Dès son arrivée, elle avait tout fait pour qu'Alexia s'intègre, sachant que le statut de nouvelle était dur à supporter.

\- Coucou Alexia !, la salua la jeune Argent quand elle eut sonné à sa porte.

La brune eut un élan d'affection et prit Allison dans ses bras ce qui ne parut pas étonner la jeune fille qui répondit immédiatement à son étreinte. Alexia était une super fille et le fait qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive sur le monde surnaturel lui permettait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter et à qui elle pouvait dire les choses qu'elle ne dirait pas à Scott ou à Stiles. Allison ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'Alexia faisait partie de ses meilleures amies mais elle en était tout proche et elle adorait passer du temps avec elle. Se retrouver que toutes les deux ce soir, allait les rapprocher et leur faire le plus grand bien.

Les deux filles montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de l'adolescente qui avait déjà préparé ses cahiers de cours.

\- Scott m'a dit que tu étais très douée en Français, annonça Allison en s'asseyant sur son lit en tailleur.

Alexia fit de même en voyant la brune l'y inviter et sourit chaleureusement.

\- Oui, j'adore cette langue. Je ne dirais pas que je la parle couramment mais je me suis assez entraînée pour pouvoir tenir une conversation avec un Français, avoua Alexia.

En effet, la jeune fille avait toujours adoré la France, elle avait eu l'occasion de la visiter deux ans en arrière lors d'un voyage scolaire et ses parents, étant d'origines Provençales, lui avaient appris à parler suffisamment bien pour atteindre un bon niveau.

\- Super, alors ce devoir va être fait rapidement !, s'extasia la Chasseuse.

Les deux jeunes filles firent alors leur devoir comme convenu et Allison fut épatée par les connaissances de la jeune fille : elle parlait mieux que Lydia et en plus, avait un excellent accent.

Une fois la chose faite, les deux jeunes femmes purent parler tranquillement de leurs anciennes vies respectives : Allison avait beaucoup déménagé à cause du travail de son père qui était censé vendre des armes. La Chasseuse raconta ensuite tout ce qu'Alexia ne savait pas sur ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée et la jeune Miller avait maintenant assez d'éléments pour faire comme si elle y avait assisté. Elle aurait aimé être là pour Scott quand celui-ci s'était transformé en Loup-Garou mais il semblait avoir été bien entouré, elle ne s'en faisait pas pour lui. Les deux amies parlèrent ensuite de leur ressenti sur leur situation et pendant presque une heure, elles n'évoquèrent pas le Surnaturel et parlèrent comme deux adolescents parfaitement ordinaires : garçons, cours et vêtements. Alexia apprit qu'Allison aimait autant lire qu'elle et échangea avec elle quelques anecdotes littéraires. Enfin, Allison remit le sujet du Surnaturel dans la conversation :

\- Tu sais, j'ai feuilleté le bestiaire et il n'est jamais question d'Aquaphile dedans. J'en ai parlé à mon père et il semble que cette créature leur soit inconnue. Evidemment, ils sont au courant pour toi et je suis sûre que, tôt ou tard, ils te demanderont des informations pour remplir des pages de leur bestiaire.

\- Je suis unique en mon genre alors !, s'exclama Alexia en souriant.

\- C'est fou comme tu ressembles à Stiles, lâcha soudainement la jeune fille.

L'Aquaphile releva la tête, incrédule.

\- Oui, reprit Allison. Tu as les mêmes expressions que lui. Tu es drôle, sarcastique, très intelligente. Franchement, vous vous êtes très bien trouvés !

Alexia sourit en entendant cela. Il était vrai que Stiles et elle formaient un beau couple.

\- Scott et toi aussi êtes faits pour être ensemble !

\- Un Loup-Garou et une Chasseuse ? Tu es sûre ?, demanda Allison en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que ça craint, concéda Alexia.

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre, très vite brisé par l'éclat de rire des deux adolescentes. Cette soirée entre filles leur avait fait le plus grand bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant sûres d'une chose : elles avaient trouvé, l'une dans l'autre, l'une des meilleures amies qu'elles n'avaient jamais eues.

###

Le lendemain, Scott, Stiles et Alexia se rendirent à la bibliothèque durant leur heure de liberté. Rapidement, l'Aquaphile vit Allison entrer et se diriger sur sa droite. Seul un rayon rempli de livres séparaient les deux adolescents qui étaient censés se parler sans éveiller de soupçons ni montrer qu'Allison et Scott étaient encore ensemble. C'est donc au milieu de deux romans historiques que la Chasseuse fit passer sa tablette pour que le trio puisse la consulter.

\- C'est tout ce que Lydia a pu traduire et croyez-moi, elle était super troublée, avoua Allison de l'autre côté du rayon.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Qu'on avait décidé de s'inscrire à un jeu en ligne où il faut combattre des créatures mythologiques, répondit Allison en souriant face au mensonge saugrenu qu'elle avait inventé.

Scott et Alexia ricanèrent mais Stiles dit :

\- Je joue à un jeu en ligne où il faut combattre des créatures mythologiques.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent le chef du Shérif avec étonnement.

\- Oh, super, dit Allison, ne voulant pas vexer son ami.

Alexia sourit une nouvelle fois et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles qu'elle trouvait vraiment adorable. Celui-ci ne comprit pas vraiment l'action de la brune mais sourit, content de l'avoir mérité.

\- Et là-dedans on sait comment trouver qui le contrôle ?, demanda Scott.

\- Pas vraiment, se désola la Chasseuse. Mais Stiles avait raison pour les tueurs.

Le concerné poussa un cri de joie faisant relever les yeux de sa petite amie de la tablette que tenait Scott entre les mains.

\- Ils disent que le Kanima serait une arme de vengeance, ils parlent d'une légende sur un prêtre sud-américain qui se sert du Kanima pour exécuter tous les meurtriers de son village.

\- Ça colle avec notre situation, fit remarquer l'Aquaphile.

\- Vous voyez, après tout c'est pas si mal, concéda Stiles.

\- Jusqu'à ce que le lien entre eux soit tellement fort qu'il peut lui faire tuer qui il veut, reprit Allison en feignant de choisir un livre.

\- Alors là c'est pas cool, dit Stiles. On est très mal barrés.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on trouve celui qui le contrôle avant que ça dégénère. Je suis pas revenue à Beacon Hills pour me faire tuer, annonça Alexia.

\- Il y a autre chose, poursuivit la jeune Argent. Théoriquement, le Kanima devrait être un Loup-Garou mais il peut pas...

\- ...le devenir tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé dans son passé la raison qui l'empêche de se transformer, lut Scott.

\- Si ça veut dire que Jackson doit passer quelques milliers d'heures avec un psy, pour moi c'est pas un scoop.

\- Et si ça avait un rapport avec ses parents ?, asséna Allison. Ses parents biologiques.

Alexia et Scott relevèrent le nez de la tablette pour scruter la jeune Argent. Alexia savait que Jackson n'avait jamais connu ses parents biologiques et qu'il avait été adopté mais pourquoi en souffrirait-il maintenant ?

\- Ouais, quelqu'un sait ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?, interrogea Scott.

\- Peut-être Lydia, observa Stiles.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ?, insista le Bêta.

\- Y a pas de mesure d'éloignement contre moi, alors... je peux très bien aller lui parler, suggéra Allison.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ?, demanda Scott.

\- Il faut que tu repasses ton exam' tu te rappelles ?, répondit Allison.

\- Ouais, faut pas que tu le loupes celui-là, affirma Alexia.

Scott soupira et regarda Stiles qui acquiesça. La Chasseuse passa sa main dans un trou du rayon pour la poser sur celle du Loup-Garou.

\- Tu me le promets ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- S'il tente quelque chose tu t'enfuis tout de suite, exhorta Scott.

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule, objecta Allison.

\- Allison si t'es blessée pendant que je passe cet examen débile, je risque de péter les plombs, insista Scott. S'il fait quelque chose...

\- Comme quoi ?, le coupa la brune.

\- Je sais pas, quelque chose de bizarre, de pas normal, enfin j'en sais rien.

\- Quelque chose de maléfique, s'exclama Stiles en passant la tête par le trou pour faire face à Allison.

Celle-ci regarda le garçon étrangement avant de plaquer sa main sur sa tête et de le faire repasser de l'autre côté du rayon.

\- Il a raison Allison, soit très prudente. C'est Jackson quand même..., constata Alexia en offrant un mince sourire à sa nouvelle amie qui lui répondit tendrement.

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre de terminé. Dis donc c'est le désert du Sahara en moment sur mes fictions. Y aurait-il un problème de rewiews sur le site ou n'avez-vous simplement pas le temps de poster votre avis ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver, bonne lecture ;)_**


	15. L'heure de colle

Après leur petite discussion, le quatuor décida de se séparer. Comme prévu, Scot se rendit dans sa classe de Chimie pour repasser son examen, Stiles tenta d'aller parler à Lydia et Allison parcourut les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de Jackson. Pendant ce temps, Alexia en profita pour se rendre au gymnase.

Personne ne s'y trouvait à cette heure-ci et c'était le moment idéal pour s'entraîner. Alexia n'avait pas pratiqué ses pouvoirs depuis un moment déjà, même si ses amis étaient au courant pour sa nature, elle n'avait pas eu une seconde pour elle, or, elle se devait de continuer de pratiquer pour que ses pouvoirs n'échappent pas à son contrôle.

La jeune fille posa son sac de cours dans un coin du gymnase et commença sa séance. Pendant cinq minutes, la jeune fille courut en faisant le tour de l'édifice puis elle entreprit de s'entraîner à faire quelques prises. Elle avait beau être plus agile que certains humains, Alexia n'était pas une Elémentaire assez entraînée pour que cela se remarque. Pourtant, la brune savait qu'elle allait devoir s'y mettre, vu les temps qui couraient pour elle maintenant.

La jeune fille eut soudain la nausée. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Guidée par son instinct, l'Aquaphile récupéra ses affaires et rejoignit le lycée. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires devant lesquels Stiles et Erika discutaient.

\- Je vais te dire un truc, avant cette histoire, je craquais pour toi, avoua Erika.

Alexia se stoppa dans son élan. Elle avait bien entendu ? D'un pas décidé, la brune rejoint les deux adolescents. Stiles sourit à sa petite amie qui lança un regard noir à la blonde. Cette dernière fit comme si celle-ci n'était pas arrivée et poursuivit :

\- Ouais, toi Stiles. Et tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi.

\- Pauvre petite, railla Alexia.

L'Aquaphile jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Stilinski mais celui-ci regardait le sol d'une drôle de manière.

\- Comme là aujourd'hui, tu me regardes même pas, s'impatienta la louve.

Les deux filles baissèrent les yeux au même moment. Une flaque d'eau s'étendait sur le sol et semblait provenir des vestiaires derrière lesquels le trio se trouvait. Alexia se prit alors la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri de douleur. Stiles s'empressa de soutenir sa petite amie.

\- Alexia qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Scott fut projeté au sol. Un Jackson en short arriva à son tour et menaça le loup à terre. Erika s'empressa de se jeter sur le Kanima pour l'éloigner de Scott qui se releva avec l'aide du fils du Shérif. Alexia se détendit alors et rejoignit ses deux amis en se massant les tempes. Ce qui venait de lui arriver était très étrange, elle n'avait jamais vécu ce phénomène auparavant. C'était comme si on lui faisait du mal mais indirectement. Jackson et Scott se débattirent respectivement mais Stiles et Erika maintenaient fortement les deux capitaines. Allison sortit de la pièce à son tour et Alexia lui jeta un regard interrogatif auquel la Chasseuse répondit par un hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lança Monsieur Harris en arrivant. Calmez-vous, ça suffit ! Arrêtez !

Scott et Jackson se stoppèrent immédiatement et soufflèrent bruyamment pour tenter de calmer leurs nerfs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ?, s'énerva le professeur de Chimie. Vous êtes devenus fous ? Jackson, calmez-vous. Monsieur McCall, vous voulez bien m'expliquer. Stilinski ? Miller ?

Personne n'osa répondre.

\- C'était par terre, lança Matt en tendant une tablette qui n'était autre que celle d'Allison.

Le professeur l'arracha des mains du jeune Dahler et la pointa sur Jackson et Scott.

\- Vous et vous. Ou plutôt... vous tous, dit l'homme en décrivant un arc de cercle avec la tablette, comportant ainsi tous les adolescents présents. En retenue, quinze heures.

Alexia soupira de désespoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible...

###

Arrivés dans la bibliothèque pour leur retenue, Alexia, Scott, Stiles et Erika s'assirent à une table différente de celle d'Allison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Oh, commença Jackson. On peut pas être en retenue ensemble. J'ai une mesure d'éloignement contre ces abrutis.

Alexia lança un regard perçant à Jackson et quelques gouttes d'eau mouillèrent ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de balancer l'adolescent par la fenêtre.

\- Tous ces abrutis ?, demanda le professeur.

\- Non, juste les trois abrutis qui sont là !, annonça Stiles.

\- Très bien, concéda Monsieur Harris. Vous trois, asseyez-vous là !

Le trio soupira puis obéit en allant s'asseoir à une table plus loin. Scott était très remonté alors qu'Alexia se demandait toujours ce qui lui était arrivé. De plus, elle se sentait étrangement irritée et ne pouvait pas regarder Jackson sans avoir des envies de meurtre.

\- Je vais tuer ce mec, souffla Scott.

\- Non tu vas pas le tuer, tu vas découvrir qui le contrôle, ensuite tu l'aideras et tu vas le sauver, répondit Stiles.

\- Non, t'avais raison on va le tuer !

Alexia posa une main sur le bras de Scott et le pressa doucement pour tenter de le calmer. Pourtant, elle trouvait cette idée très bonne, chose qu'elle aurait haït habituellement. L'Aquaphile ferma les yeux fortement pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui était anormalement rapide.

\- Oh, j'te jure, soupira Stiles. Alexia ça va ?

Scott se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui semblait très mal en point. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Après tout, il l'avait beaucoup délaissée ces derniers temps.

\- Tu te sens bien ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui... je... c'est juste que, je sais pas, je me sens bizarre...

\- Bizarre ?, s'enquit Stiles. Bizarre comment ?

\- Tout à l'heure, je m'entraînais dans le gymnase et d'un seul coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'être projetée contre le mur ou frappée violemment. Puis, sans que je sache comment, je me suis rendue devant les vestiaires où je vous ai trouvés. J'ai ensuite eu extrêmement mal à la tête et depuis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une haine sans nom contre Jackson.

\- Tu m'étonnes..., murmura Scott.

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait fait du mal mais pas directement. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était cette personne qu'on faisait souffrir ou qu'on mettait en colère..., répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre..., concéda Stiles.

###

\- Scott, Alexia, interpella Stiles au bout d'un long moment d'ennui profond en colle.

Les deux amis se redressèrent au même moment pour écouter attentivement le jeune Stilinski.

\- Et si c'était Matt ?, demanda le brun. Il est lié à cette histoire de vidéo non ?

\- Matt ?, questionna Alexia.

Elle se retourna discrètement pour regarder le jeune homme qui semblait totalement coupé du monde. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre mais de là à ce qu'il soit un tueur, elle ne pensait pas.

\- Danny a dit que c'était Matt qui avait découvert qu'il manquait deux heures sur la vidéo, argua Scott.

\- Justement, reprit Stiles. Comme ça il essaie d'éloigner les soupçons.

Le Loup-Garou suivit le regard de l'Aquaphile en fixant le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui croquait dans ses chips. Alexia faisait confiance à Stiles et elle le croyait, même quand il avait des théories farfelues, mais là, c'était une hypothèse peu probable.

\- Il oblige Jackson à tuer le père d'Isaac, le chasseur des Argent et le mécanicien qui répare ta voiture ?, continua Scott, peu convaincu.

\- Ouais !

\- Pourquoi ?, s'enquit le jeune McCall.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Et puis tu l'as vu ?, murmura Alexia.

\- Parce que... ce mec est maléfique, dit Stiles.

Alexia se retint de pouffer. Elle regarda de nouveau le garçon, il ne semblait pas pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche.

\- C'est parce que tu l'aimes pas, fit remarquer Scott.

\- Ce type m'énerve, je sais pas pourquoi, répondit le fils du shérif. Regarde-le, t'as vu sa tronche ?

\- Moi je le trouve mignon, avoua Alexia.

Stiles regarda sa petite amie, les sourcils froncés. La brune sourit alors, contente que ça lui ait fait de l'effet.

\- Pas d'autres hypothèses ?, interrogea Scott en souriant de l'affront que venait de faire sa meilleure amie à Stiles.

Jackson se leva soudainement en se tenant la tête. Le professeur demanda ce qui se passait mais le co-capitaine répondit simplement qu'il avait besoin de se passer un peu d'eau. Monsieur Harris se leva de derrière son bureau et annonça :

\- Personne ne bouge.

Avant de suivre le jeune Whittemore dehors. Le trio se lança un regard entendu et profita de l'absence du professeur pour rejoindre Erika à sa table. Alexia n'était pas trop pour demander de l'aide à cette fille qui l'horripilait mais elle pouvait peut-être leur offrir des informations cruciales.

\- Tu sais comment les parents de Jackson sont morts ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Peut-être, répondit évasivement la blonde.

Alexia leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacée.

\- Parle !, insista le Bêta.

\- C'était un accident de voiture, avoua la jeune Reyes en reposant son cahier. Mon père était l'expert de l'assurance et à chaque fois qu'il voit Jackson dans sa belle voiture, il fait une remarque sur l'énorme héritage qu'il touchera à ses dix-huit ans.

\- Tu veux dire que, quand il aura dix-huit ans, Jackson sera encore plus riche qu'il ne l'est maintenant ?, demanda Stiles, indigné.

\- Ouais, affirma Erika.

\- C'est pas vrai..., souffla Alexia, dégoûtée de la chance de ce prétentieux.

\- La vie est parfois profondément injuste, admit le jeune Stilinski en secouant la tête.

\- Vous savez quoi ?, reprit la blonde. Je vais essayer de trouver le rapport d'assurance de mon père dans ses archives. Il les garde tous.

Erika ouvrit son ordinateur portable et tapa quelque chose alors qu'Alexia se retournait pour offrir un sourire amical à Allison.

\- Scott McCall est prié de se rendre au bureau du proviseur, annonça la voix de Victoria Argent dans le haut-parleur.

Jackson revint quelques minutes après le départ de Scott, le teint livide.

\- Oh regarde les dates, dit Stiles en scrutant l'écran d'Erika.

Alexia s'empressa de se lever et se plaça derrière les deux adolescents pour voir les informations.

\- Passages décédés à leur arrivée à l'hôpital, lut la louve. Heure estimée de la mort : 21 h 26 le 14 Juin 1995.

\- L'anniversaire de Jackson est le 15 Juin, annonça le fils du Shérif.

\- Oh mon Dieu... ça veut dire que ses parents sont morts avant sa venue au monde ?, se désola Alexia.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent la brune et acquiescèrent à contrecœur.

* * *

 ** _Rewiews ;)_**


	16. Get out of my way

Alors que la colle poursuivait son cours et que Scott n'était toujours pas revenu, le professeur Harris se leva et rangea ses affaires. Soulagés de pouvoir enfin partir, tous les adolescents présents se levèrent et s'emparèrent de leur propre sac.

Monsieur Harris ricana, captant l'attention de tous :

\- Non, je suis désolé. En effet, oui je m'en vais, indiqua le professeur de Chimie. Mais vous, vous restez ici. Vous partirez quand vous aurez rangé tous ces livres.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla Alexia en voyant les chariots pleins de livres.

Habituellement, elle adorait les livres et les bibliothèques mais là, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle, chose qu'elle n'était pas prête de faire. Un grand nombre de personnes soupira alors que le professeur quittait la pièce en souhaitant une bonne soirée.

\- Ce prof est un con, commenta l'Aquaphile en se rasseyant près en face de Stiles et Erika.

Le jeune Stilinski acquiesça, content qu'il ne soit pas le seul à le penser.

###

Les adolescents se mirent à contrecœur au travail en se séparant dans les rayons. Allison rejoignit Erika dans un alors que Matt et Jackson allaient dans le suivant. Alexia attrapa le prochain chariot et se rendit dans les livres historiques avec Stiles. Celui-ci ne parlait plus depuis un moment ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille. Stiles n'était pas du genre silencieux.

La brune se risqua donc à lancer un regard à son petit ami pour voir comment il allait. Le jeune Stilinski se triturait les doigts et ne cessait de se passer une main derrière la nuque à chaque fois qu'il rangeait un livre.

\- Stiles, tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, oui..., répondit expressément le garçon.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, dis-moi, insista l'Aquaphile.

\- Ok, céda le garçon. En fait, je voulais te poser une question...

\- Je t'écoute, affirma la brune en rangeant un roman à sa place attitrée.

\- Est-ce que tu es libre demain soir ?

Alexia se stoppa dans son action et laissa retomber son bras pour se tourner vers le brun.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi. On pourrait aller au cinéma ou se balader ou faire ce dont tu as envie, je...

La jeune Miller coupa l'hyperactif en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Stiles approfondir néanmoins le baiser en se calant contre le rayon. Quand elle se détacha, les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient et un sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Evidemment que je veux sortir avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu aussi peur de me le proposer, gloussa Alexia.

\- C'est juste qu'au vu des évènements, je trouvais ça déplacé.

L'Aquaphile sourit de nouveau et embrassa le fils du Shérif avant de continuer à ranger les ouvrages dans les bons rayons. Cette soirée en tête à tête promettait d'être mémorable...

###

Quand Scott fut revenu de son entretien plus qu'étrange avec la mère d'Allison, Alexia et Stiles firent part de leurs découvertes à la Chasseuse et lui.

\- Dire qu'il est né après la mort de sa mère par césarienne, se désola Stiles. Ils ont dû le sortir de son cadavre.

\- Même Jackson ne mérite pas ça, fit tristement remarquer Alexia.

\- Alors c'était un accident ou non ?, demanda Allison tandis que l'Aquaphile rangeait quelques livres dans les rayons.

\- Tout ce qui est écrit dans le rapport c'est "enquête non concluante", annonça Stiles.

\- Alors ses parents ont pu être tués, suggéra le Bêta.

Le fils du Shérif acquiesça puis avoua :

\- Si c'est le cas, ça colle avec la légende du Kanima. Vous savez : il cherche et tue les meurtriers.

\- Mais pour qui, Jackson ou la personne qui le contrôle ?

La question d'Allison était très pertinente. En effet, le Kanima pouvait se venger de ses propres meurtriers ou bien de ceux de son maître. Dans ce dernier cas, cela changeait la donne.

\- Il faut qu'on lui parle, s'exclama Scott en se dirigeant vers le jeune Whittemore. Il faut qu'on lui dise !

\- Attends non n'y va pas, tenta de le retenir Allison.

Alexia sortit du rayon pour suivre son meilleur ami. Un livre ouvert jonchait le sol étrangement. Le duo s'approcha. Matt était étendu sur le sol, une marque de griffure profonde dans la nuque.

\- Il est là, souffla l'Aquaphile en regardant Scott s'agenouiller.

Un bruit se fit entendre et du verre tomba du néon cassé par Jackson. Instantanément, les deux adolescents se baissèrent et protégèrent leurs visages.

Les yeux de Scott devinrent dorés et ceux d'Alexia prirent une teinte violette.

\- Erika, appela le Bêta.

Le cri de la jeune louve s'ensuivit mais celle-ci se fit paralyser en un rien de temps. Le toit de la bibliothèque était maintenant entièrement détruit. Alexia se releva et courut rejoindre Stiles et Allison qu'elle débarrassa des débris de verre.

\- Vous allez bien ?, s'enquit la jeune fille.

Stiles acquiesça et relâcha Allison qu'il avait protégée du verre tombant. En voyant Scott s'effondrer sur un des chariots de livres, Alexia décida de passer à l'attaque. Elle généra deux puissants jets d'eau qu'elle balança sur Jackson transformé à moitié. Celui-ci les esquiva et se rua sur la jeune fille pour l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Alexia grogna de douleur et Stiles la rejoignit aussi vite que possible en l'aidant à se relever. Le couple se dirigea vers Scott et Allison et tous les quatre se baissèrent pour se cacher du Kanima. Jackson, à moitié recouvert d'écailles, leva le bras droit pour écrire sur le tableau noir situé derrière lui. Son état de transe faisait peur à voir et Alexia se recroquevilla contre de Stiles, plus pour le protéger lui qu'elle-même. Une fois le message terminé, le Kanima sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit.

Les quatre amis se levèrent doucement et rejoignirent le tableau à craie pour lire la phrase notée dessus. Alexia frissonna en lisant ce qui était écrit.

"Sortez de mon chemin ou je vous tue tous."

Le bruit que faisait Erika fit se retourner Alexia et Stiles. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près de la louve qui semblait prise de convulsions.

\- Eh !, interpella le fils du Shérif en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.

Allison et Scott se retournèrent au même moment.

\- Elle est en train de faire une crise, s'écria Stiles.

Scott rejoignit son meilleur ami près de la louve qui continuait de convulser. Allison alla vérifier l'état du photographe et annonça qu'il était vivant.

\- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, annonça Stiles.

\- Derek..., souffla Erika au même moment. Je veux voir Derek.

\- D'accord, une fois qu'on sera à l'hôpital, suggéra Scott.

\- Non il faut y aller tout de suite, elle va mourir, s'écria Alexia en tentant d'aider Stiles à tenir la blonde.

\- Vas-y.

Scott regarda Allison comme si elle était devenue soudainement folle et refusa sa proposition avant de la rejoindre dans le rayon suivant.

\- Eh Scott !, s'affola Stiles.

\- Je reste ici avec toi.

\- Non, dit la Chasseuse. Ils peuvent pas la porter tous seuls et il faut que j'appelle une ambulance pour Matt. On n'a pas le choix, vas-y.

\- Je reste avec elle !, déclara Alexia en rejoignant le couple qui ne cessait de se contredire. Allez-y !

Scott embrasse Allison sur le front et serra l'Aquaphile dans ses bras avant de retourner auprès d'Erika et de la soulever pour l'emmener chez Derek avec Stiles.

\- Merci, souffla Allison après leur départ.

\- J'allais pas t'abandonner comme ça, sourit Alexia en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

###

\- Comment va Erika ?, demanda Alexia en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

Melissa de garde, Scott et la jeune Miller avaient décidé de se faire une petite soirée Télévision pour un peu se détacher de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Derek a réussi à faire sortir le venin. Je t'épargne les détails évidemment.

\- Berk, mieux vaut, grimaça la brune.

\- Sinon, j'ai rejoignit la meute de Derek...

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai dit qu'on faisait ça à ma façon et c'est seulement le temps qu'on neutralise le Kanima et celui qui le contrôle, expliqua Scott.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Oui, cette fois ça se passe comme on le veut, pas comme Derek le veut.

Alexia se détendit et scruta l'écran de télévision. Le film allait bientôt commencer.

\- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver comme ça, avoua Scott.

\- A qui le dis-tu..., soupira Alexia.

\- La normalité ça a du bon, dit le Loup-Garou. En tout cas, depuis que tu es là, je me sens mieux, moins dépassé. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenue Lexi.

La brune sourit à son meilleur ami et se blottit dans ses bras alors que le générique débuta.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Scott, souffla-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre. J'essaie d'ajouter de plus en plus d'originalité avec Alexia, est-ce réussi ? ;)_**

 ** _Ysalyne : Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les scènes Stalexia (nouveau nom de couple tu aimes ?) arrivent bientôt en force. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec les évènements de la série, j'ai du mal à en placer beaucoup XD J'ai reçu le début de ta fiction et t'ai répondue. A plus dans les rewiews ;) Et encore merci ;)_**


	17. Rendez-vous près du lac

Parler à son père empêchait Stiles de trop stresser à l'annonce de son prochain rendez-vous. Il voulait absolument que cela soit parfait. Alexia et lui avaient bien besoin de souffler et, comme elle était sa première petite amie, il se devait de faire bonne impression. Evidemment, l'hyperactif avait appelé Scott pour que celui-ci lui donne des conseils, il était plus qualifié que lui en matière de filles et Alexia était sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Le Loup-Garou lui avait conseillé de ne pas faire dans l'extravagant, l'Aquaphile n'en était pas fan, la simplicité lui convenait. Scott lui avait ensuite avoué qu'Alexia adorait un certain endroit dans Beacon Hills et que l'emmener là-bas lui ferait grand plaisir.

Les preuves concernant les meurtres du Kanima ne semblaient pas avoir de liens entre elles, pourtant les hommes Stilinski continuaient, à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, de tenter de trouver une piste tangible. Le Shérif détestait mêler son fils à ses enquêtes mais c'était plus fort que le brun, il fallait qu'il s'en préoccupe, surtout maintenant que cela relevait du Surnaturel. Il passa donc le début de soirée avec son géniteur, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, et tenta d'éclaircir cet amas de pistes qui ne menaient à rien, pour se changer les idées mais aussi pour passer le temps avant d'aller chercher la belle brune.

De son côté, Alexia était tétanisée. En apprenant que Stiles avait téléphoné à son meilleur ami, la jeune fille avait tenté par tous les moyens de savoir ce qui s'était dit, sans succès. L'Aquaphile n'avait sûrement jamais autant stressé de toute sa vie, même lorsque de gros contrôles se profilaient dans son lycée de New York.

Assise sur la chaise de son bureau, la jeune Miller ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même en tentant de tuer le temps et de réfléchir à la tenue qu'elle mettrait. Les yeux d'Alexia ne cessaient de clignoter en passant du violet au marron. Cela l'agaçait fortement. Scott était parti travailler, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui demander de l'aide, de toute façon il n'aurait pas été utile pour ce genre de mission. En faisant défiler les noms des contacts de son téléphone, Alexia s'arrêta une seconde sur le nom d'Allison. Elle se risqua à appeler celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie proche mais tomba sur son répondeur.

L'Aquaphile souffla bruyamment et reprit son jeu de chaise. Une nouvelle fois, elle fit défiler ses contacts. Un nom lui sauta soudain aux yeux. La jeune fille s'empressa d'appeler son contact qui décrocha immédiatement.

\- Allô ?

\- Lydia, j'ai besoin de toi...

###

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lydia Martin était dans la chambre d'Alexia. Les deux jeunes filles s'appréciaient sans être de grandes amies. Pourtant, la brune savait que la vedette plaisait énormément à Stiles, c'était la mieux placée pour l'aider. La situation était étrange, certes mais Alexia était désespérée, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Alexia s'empressa de fouiller dans son armoire alors que Lydia visitait sa chambre.

\- Ton devoir de Maths est simple !, s'écria la rousse. C'est Cosinus est égal à Adjacent sur Hypoténuse.

Alexia sortit la tête de ses quelques robes pour scruter la jeune Martin qui vira au rouge et commença à bafouiller.

\- T'inquiète pas Lydia, je suis au courant que tu es une petite intello. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, sourit la brune en étalant une autre robe sur son lit.

Lydia releva la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice. Un sourire plus qu'amical se dessina sur ses lèvres ce qui plût à l'Aquaphile. Peut-être allaient-elles pouvoir enfin devenir de vraies amies comme avec Allison.

Au bout d'une heure, Alexia était fin prête. Lydia avait choisi avec soin la robe la plus courte que l'Aquaphile possédait. Elle l'avait ensuite badigeonnée de fond de teint et de poudres en tous genres. Alexia ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même, on aurait dit un vrai pot de peinture ! Bon, l'expression était exagérée mais, alors qu'elle ne portait habituellement que du mascara, la jeune Miller était maintenant totalement transformée. Elle se sentait encore plus différente qu'Erika une fois changée en Loup-Garou. Même si le résultat la décevait quelque peu, c'était celui qu'elle avait cherché. Ressembler à Lydia était certes, un risque pour ses principes, changer pour quelqu'un n'était pas son genre mais Stiles était différent. Et s'il était amoureux de Lydia, ressembler à la jeune Martin ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour l'Aquaphile.

Vingt minutes avant l'arrivée de Stiles, Alexia remercia chaleureusement Lydia qui partit avec le sourire. Ce petit défi relooking lui avait changé les idées et elle appréciait finalement beaucoup la brune.

On sonna à la porte. C'était le moment de vérité. Le cœur d'Alexia s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Les jambes tremblantes, elle alla ouvrir.

Stiles resta pétrifié sur place en voyant la jeune fille. Elle avait totalement changé, c'était presque impossible à croire.

\- Alexia, c'est toi ?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi peu moi-même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je te trouve magnifique, c'est pas la question mais tu es... différente.

\- En fait, je me suis dit que si Lydia m'aidait à m'habiller, je ferais bonne impression, avoua la jeune fille, totalement désemparée.

Le fils du Shérif sourit et embrassa tendrement sa petite amie. Savoir qu'elle avait fait cela pour lui le touchait au plus haut point mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Ecoute Alexia, je t'apprécie comme tu es. Pas besoin de ressembler à Lydia.

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sourit et invita le garçon à rentrer.

\- Ça te dérange si je vais me débarbouiller alors ?

\- Non mais vas-y vite. J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça Stiles d'une voix emplie de mystère.

La brune arqua un sourcil. Sa curiosité la tiraillait mais elle se décida tout de même à remonter pour enlever tout ce maquillage. Une fois cela fait, elle remit une touche de son mascara préféré et redescendit.

\- Tu es magnifique Alexia, souffla Stiles en voyant l'Aquaphile arriver.

C'était comme cela qu'il l'appréciait : simple, authentique mais belle comme un cœur.

Emplie de questions, Alexia monta dans la Jeep de Stiles. Celui-ci garda le mystère durant tout le trajet, laissant la jeune fille frustrée. La voiture s'engagea dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, intriguant l'Aquaphile au plus haut point. Finalement, Stiles s'arrêta dans une clairière. Alexia descendit prudemment puis attrapa la main du jeune Stilinski qui l'emmena plus profondément entre les arbres. Les bruits de la nuit s'élevaient dans tous les coins mais Alexia n'avait pas peur, Stiles la rassurait de sa présence et elle savait qu'elle pourrait se défendre.

Le lac de Beacon Hills entra alors dans son champ de vision et la jeune fille se figea. Stiles lui sourit, content que sa surprise lui fasse autant d'effet. Scott n'avait pas menti, cet endroit plaisait à la jeune Miller.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent au bord de l'eau sans un mot.

\- C'est magnifique Stiles, merci.

Le garçon rougit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Faire plaisir à Alexia l'emplissait de joie.

Pendant presque une heure, le couple discuta activement tout en scrutant les miroitements de l'eau.

\- Je me suis déjà baignée ici en plein hiver !, répéta Alexia alors que Stiles ne la croyait pas.

\- Tu racontes des salades !

L'Aquaphile arqua un sourcil.

\- Ça dépend comment tu définis salades, Stiles.

Le fils du Shérif fit retomber son sourire. Il fixa le beau visage de la brune, attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- Non parce que pour moi, c'est un légume vert qu'on plante dans le sol et que... Quoi ?

En voyant l'air mi-effaré, mi-admiratif du garçon, la jeune fille se stoppa dans sa tirade. Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Alexia venait presque de reprendre mot pour mot, la phrase qu'il avait sortie à son père quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il venait de lui raconter un mensonge.

Le jeune Stilinski fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. D'abord surprise, Alexia répondit finalement à ce baiser goûteux qui lui provoquait mille sensations.

Stiles était en proie à un désir indescriptible. Il voulait aller plus loin, ce soir ça n'allait pas s'arrêter à quelques baisers volés. Doucement, il allongea la jeune fille sur le tapis de feuilles recouvrant le sol et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne se décollant d'elle que pour respirer.

La jeune fille eut un frisson quand Stiles déposa des baisers humides dans son cou. Son corps s'embrasait encore plus à mesure que le brun descendait sur son corps. Alexia se releva sans décoller sa bouche de celle de Stiles et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. A reculons, la jeune fille guida le fils du Shérif jusqu'à la Jeep. Elle ouvrit la portière à tâtons et s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Les deux adolescents s'allongèrent immédiatement, ne perdant pas une minute pour recommencer leur manège.

Alexia glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune Stilinski qui frissonna en sentant sa peau contre la sienne. Sentant Stiles timide, l'Aquaphile guida ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture de sa robe. Comprenant le message; le fils du Shérif abaissa la fermeture du vêtement. La tension était palpable, tout autant que le désir ardent qui consumait les deux adolescents.

Alors qu'Alexia s'engageait à enlever sa robe, son téléphone sonna. Elle grogna mais l'ignora. Ses baisers se furent encore plus passionnés, pourtant la sonnerie incessante les dérangeait. Stiles s'écarta, arrachant un soupir de frustration à sa petite amie qui récupéra son portable.

\- Scott, j'espère que c'est important.

\- Ma mère va bientôt rentrer, tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux arriver avant elle. Je te rappelle qu'on est puni de sortie... et de Stiles.

Alexia percevait parfaitement le sous-entendu du Loup-Garou qu'elle entendit ricaner.

\- Ok j'arrive, concéda la jeune fille.

Une fois son téléphone ranger dans la poche de sa veste, Alexia balança la tête en arrière en soupirant.

\- Tu dois rentrer ?

\- Ouais je suis désolée Stiles. J'aurais vraiment aimé rester mais...

L'Aquaphile fut coupée par le baiser fougueux que lui offrit Stiles. L'un comme l'autre auraient voulu poursuivre ce moment de plaisir mais la réalité les rattrapait. Ils auraient d'autres occasions.

Stiles s'éloigna pour rejoindre le côté conducteur. Un fois arrivés devant la maison des McCall, Stiles et Alexia restèrent un instant dans le silence.

\- C'était génial...

Le brun scruta l'Aquaphile avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, j'espère que... enfin qu'on pourra refaire ça...

Alexia embrassa délicatement la joue du jeune Stilinski puis s'empara de ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de le quitter à contrecœur et de rejoindre sa demeure.

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou. Un petit peu de tendresse à Beacon Hills, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ;)_**


	18. Il suffit d'y croire

Durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée, Alexia médita sur ce que Scott venait de leur avouer. Deaton, le vétérinaire pas si ordinaire que cela, avait expliqué à Isaac et au jeune McCall qu'attraper le Kanima, et donc Jackson, revenait à attraper celui qui le contrôlait. Le plan pour le soir de la Rave était ainsi au point : on attrapait Jackson et, par la même occasion, son maître, en les enfermant dans une barrière de poudre de sorbier.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de dégoter des places, dit Scott en descendant de la Jeep à la suite de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Effectivement, le plan était au point, il ne restait plus qu'à se procurer des places pour cette fête privée.

\- C'est une soirée underground, affirma Stiles. C'est illégal, y a pas d'autres moyens d'acheter des places.

\- Hé !

Le trio se retourna pour voir que Matt les interpellait.

\- Vous avez une idée de pourquoi personne n'a été renvoyé du bahut après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ?

\- Y a pas eu de blessés, on va pas en faire un plat, répondit Stiles.

\- J'ai eu une commotion cérébrale quand même, annonça Matt.

\- Oui mais y a pas eu de blessés graves, s'agaça le fils du Shérif.

\- J'ai passé plus de six heures aux urgences.

\- Bon écoute, je vais être franc avec toi. Ton petit bobo à la tête il se situe à peu près à ce niveau-là sur la liste des galères qu'on a à gérer en ce moment.

En voyant son petit ami perdre patience, Alexia s'approcha.

\- Stiles est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Excuse-le Matt, dit la jeune fille en se plaçant devant le brun.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Stiles alors que Scott demandait au jeune Daehler comment il allait.

\- Faut que t'apprennes à gérer ton anxiété Stiles, chuchota la brune.

\- Je sais mais c'est difficile, t'imagine même pas, répondit-il en triturant ses doigts.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celles agitées de son petit ami et, de lui redressa la tête en posant deux doigts sous son menton.

\- Je peux t'aider à te détendre si tu veux..., susurra l'Aquaphile.

Le brun rougit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette fille arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier ses soucis.

Quand Matt fut parti, Stiles ne s'empêcha pas de répéter qu'il n'aimait pas le garçon.

\- La personne qui contrôle Jackson a dû tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains, rappela Scott quand ses amis lui demandèrent s'il comptait vraiment aller à cette rave. Parce qu'il fallait finir le boulot. D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire cette fois ?

\- Il va venir sur place pour superviser, concéda le fils du Shérif.

###

Durant l'entraînement de Crosse des garçons, Alexia tenta de chercher des places aux côtés de Lydia. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu en trouver rien que pour elle. Pendant plus d'une heure, l'Aquaphile partit à la pêche, sans succès. Stiles la rejoignit après le déjeuner. Le couple décida de s'isoler dans un coin du terrain de Crosse.

\- Alors tu as trouvé des places ?

\- Isaac a réussi à nous en procurer trois, informa Stiles.

\- Isaac ?

\- Ouais, il semblerait que ce mec ait compris qu'on n'était pas des ennemis.

Pendant plusieurs secondes les deux adolescents ne surent pas quoi dire. Alexia se sentait de plus en plus étrange aux côtés du jeune Stilinski. De son côté, le brun se posait énormément de questions. Lydia ne faisait plus autant partie de sa vie maintenant qu'il était avec l'Aquaphile. Elle le faisait se sentir important et elle ne l'ignorait pas au moins. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de tourner la page et d'en écrire une nouvelle.

\- Je..., commença le fils du Shérif.

Les lèvres de la jeune Miller coupèrent sa tirade en s'écrasant sur les siennes. Le garçon passa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Alexia pour la rapprocher de lui. Il aimait tellement l'embrasser ! C'était comme manger de la barbapapa ou être allongé sur un nuage, c'était divin. Stiles n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de filles dans sa vie, mais celle-ci était sûrement celle qui embrassait le mieux. Le garçon savait que ses pensées étaient absurdes et n'avaient ni queue ni tête mais, quand il était avec Alexia, tout se bousculait en lui.

Alexia savoura au maximum son baiser avec Stiles, elle savait que bientôt, ils devraient rentrer en cours. La sonnerie arracha les deux adolescents à leur petit moment exquis. Stiles grogna tandis qu'Alexia riait de bon cœur. Elle avait déjà hâte de le retrouver après les cours.

###

\- De la kétamine ?, demanda Scott.

\- C'est le produit qu'on utilise pour les chiens, le dosage est plus élevé c'est tout, expliqua le docteur Deaton.

Stiles, Alexia et Scott s'étaient directement rendus chez le vétérinaire une fois leurs cours achevés. Le docteur avait, semblait-il un plan pour tenter d'attraper le Kanima. L'Aquaphile se retenait depuis son arrivée dans la clinique pour demander à Deaton comment il connaissait ses parents. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait et elle s'était préparée à lui parler de ses parents lors de leur visite. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre était sur le tapis pour le moment.

\- Si vous arrivez à l'injecter à Jackson, ça devrait le ralentir un peu et vous faire gagner du temps.

Le vétérinaire attrapa un second flacon rempli de cendres ternes et le brandit.

\- Et ça, c'est ce qui va servir à créer la barrière protectrice. C'est à toi que revient cette mission Stiles, et à toi seul.

\- Ça me met un peu la pression votre truc, avoua le jeune Stilinski en prenant le flacon. Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas trouver une tâche un petit peu moins anxiogène pour moi, hein ?

\- Je pourrais le faire, se proposa Alexia.

\- Non tu ne pourras pas. Ça vient d'un arbre appelé le Sorbier des oiseleurs. Un grand nombre de peuple l'utilise comme une protection contre les forces surnaturelles. Les murs de ce cabinet contiennent du bois de Sorbier, un élément dissuasif dans le cas où quelqu'un comme Scott ou même Alexia aurait envie de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Et donc, reprit Stiles. C'est quoi la marche à suivre ? Saupoudrer le sol tout autour du bâtiment et ni Jackson ni celui qui le contrôle ne pourra franchir la ligne ?

\- Oui, ils seront pris au piège.

\- Ça devrait être faisable, dit Scott.

\- C'est souvent plus simple qu'on le croit, assura Deaton.

\- Tu vas y arriver Stiles, souffla Alexia en pressant sa main dans celle de son petit ami.

\- Imagine que c'est de la poudre à canon sauf qu'il n'y a pas de canon. Et tout ce qu'il faut, c'est une étincelle. C'est toi Stiles ce qui doit servir d'étincelle.

\- Si vous parlez de m'immoler par le feu, je suis pas sûr d'être très chaud là.

\- Je vais tenter une autre comparaison, poursuivit le vétérinaire. Avant je faisais du golf, j'ai appris que les meilleurs golfeurs ne font jamais de swing avant d'imaginer la trajectoire qu'ils vont donner à la balle. Ils commencent par visualiser et leur esprit guide leurs bras. C'est parfois assez extraordinaire ce que la force de l'esprit peut arriver à accomplir.

\- La force de l'esprit, répéta Stiles, toujours pas convaincu.

\- Hé, l'interpella le vétérinaire. Si tu veux que le charme opère Stiles, il faut d'abord que tu y croies.

Le garçon acquiesça puis prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il y croie...

###

Une fois la Jeep de Stiles garée sur le parking de la rave, le trio en descendit pour récupérer la poudre de Sorbier.

\- Ça va ?, demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.

Alexia aussi avait senti que Stiles n'était pas dans son assiette, elle le savait stressé mais cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Rien, t'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est parti.

\- Non, non ça va t'inquiète. T'attrape l'autre sac ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Deaton, il faut que tu le fasses tout seul.

\- Ça commence vraiment à sentir l'embrouille ce plan.

\- Arrête de te tracasser, Stiles. Tu vas t'en sortir, et puis, s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?, le rassura Alexia en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Non, non pas ici, pas ce soir !, s'écria Scott en s'élançant dans le bâtiment.

\- Scott !

\- Attends Scott ! Je fais quoi moi avec ça ? Moi je te dis qu'il craint ce plan.

\- Je te laisse, on se voit tout à l'heure. Tu vas y arriver j'ai foi en toi, cria Alexia en entrant à son tour dans l'édifice.

Stiles soupira mais un sourire se forma dans un coin de ses lèvres. Si Alexia avait foi en lui, c'est qu'il pouvait le faire.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? ;)**_


	19. L'imagination et le savoir

Alexia réprima une grimace en entrant dans le bâtiment. Ça empestait l'alcool et la sueur. La jeune fille dû se faire violence pour ne pas se boucher le nez et se faufila au milieu des danseurs pour rejoindre Scott. Un instinct profondément enfoui en elle lui indiquait la bonne voie et elle trouva rapidement le Bêta en compagnie de sa petite amie. Mais ce n'étaient pas des mots doux qu'elle percevait, plutôt des éclats de voix. Si elle comprenait bien, les Argent étaient ici et Scott n'aimait pas cette idée, cela allait sûrement contrecarrer leurs plans. La pauvre Chasseuse suppliait Scott de lui venir en aide mais il était trop remonté pour paraître aimable. Alexia décida d'intervenir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Allison dans un tel désarroi.

\- Tu te mêles pas de ça !, hurla une dernière fois Scott en tournant les talons.

\- Scott, calme-toi !, cria l'Aquaphile mais il était déjà parti.

La brune se retourna vers son amie.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai tout gâché...

Alexia prit Allison dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça. Je vais aller aider Scott, d'accord ? Reste là et amuse toi...

\- Merci Alexia, souffla la jeune Argent.

Alexia s'éloigna de la Chasseuse et suivit Scott à l'instinct comme précédemment. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi, dès qu'il était question de Scott, elle se sentait étrange. Elle trouva son meilleur ami en compagnie d'Isaac Lahey.

\- Pourquoi moi ?, demandait celui-ci.

\- Parce qu'il va falloir que j'empêche Argent de foutre notre plan en l'air et qu'Alexia ne peut pas faire ça toute seule.

\- Je ne fais pas équipe avec ce mec, s'indigna la brune.

\- T'as pas trop le choix. On doit mettre nos différends de côté, expliqua Scott.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Isaac était odieux et la façon dont il la dévisageait la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire disparaître ce sourire en coin qu'il affichait.

\- Vous allez trouver Jackson et vous allez lui faire une injection intraveineuse, c'est-à-dire...

\- Dans la veine, merci Scott je suis les mêmes cours de Biologie que toi, soupira Alexia en attrapant la seringue. Et le cou tant qu'à faire, c'est ça, non ?

\- Ouais et surtout, vous faites attention, insista Scott en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

\- T'inquiète, je vais protéger la petite Aquaphile, répondit Isaac en posant une main sur son épaule.

Alexia se dégagea vivement en jetant un regard noir au jeune Lahey.

\- Isaac, fais gaffe à toi aussi, ça pourrait être dangereux...

Le Bêta scruta le jeune McCall avec incrédulité, il ne croyait pas ses paroles. Scott s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Avec tout ce que Derek et lui, lui avaient fait endurer ? Peut-être était-il finalement digne de confiance...

Sur la piste de danse, Erika arriva en renfort. Elle se déhancha près du jeune Whittemore alors qu'Alexia se tenait un peu à l'écart, prête à intervenir. Mais le Kanima n'était pas dupe, il avait compris leur manège. Dès qu'Isaac approcha du cou de Jackson avec sa seringue, celui-ci planta ses griffes dans les flancs des deux Loups qui s'effondrèrent au sol. Alexia s'empressa de redresser Isaac qui lui offrit un regard interrogateur puis se jeta au sol pour attraper la kétamine. Celle-ci glissa plus loin mais elle l'eut finalement dans les mains et la tendit à Isaac qui la planta dans la nuque de Jackson.

\- Tu t'y attendais pas à ça, murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

L'Aquaphile l'aida à le trainer hors de la vue de tous, contente que ça ait marché. Une violente douleur se répandit soudainement dans tout son corps et elle se plia en deux.

\- Alexia ça va ?, s'écria le jeune Lahey.

\- Oui... ça... ça va, geint la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été percutée par une voiture, pourtant, elle se devait d'emmener Jackson ailleurs. Elle serra donc les dents et accompagna Isaac jusqu'à une salle dans le fond du bâtiment.

###

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, les trois adolescents se mirent sur leurs gardes.

\- Non, non pas de panique, ce n'est que moi ! Faut vous faire soigner.

\- Stiles !, s'écria Alexia, soulagée de le voir.

La brune prit le jeune Stilinski dans ses bras. Elle souffrait toujours atrocement sans raison et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée mais cette étreinte lui faisait du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Elle est pliée en deux depuis tout à l'heure, annonça Isaac.

La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise du fond et tenta d'esquisser un sourire encourageant.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Un coup de mou, rien de plus.

Stiles fronça les sourcils puis voulut prendre des nouvelles de Jackson. Personne n'en savait rien, il était toujours inconscient, mais Isaac se proposa de vérifier. Il sortit ses griffes et les approcha du visage du co-capitaine. Les yeux toujours fermés, il enserra le bras du Loup qui se plia de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche.

\- Alors maintenant on est bien d'accord, plus personne ne fait ça, ordonna Stiles.

\- Ton bras ça va ?, demanda Alexia en vérifiant le poignet d'Isaac.

\- Je croyais que la kétamine était censée le calmer !

\- Ouais bah apparemment faudra se contenter de ça. Y a plus qu'à espérer que celui ou celle qui le contrôle va pointer le bout de son nez ce soir...

Jackson ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Voulant se raccrocher à la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, Alexia attrapa l'épaule d'Isaac. Pour une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque déplacée.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais comme la dernière fois, elle avait seulement l'impression d'être spectatrice de ces phénomènes corporels. Ceux-ci étaient pourtant bien présents et commençaient à brouiller sa vue.

\- Je suis là, grogna une voix. Je suis là tout près de vous...

Stiles s'approcha du Kanima et s'agenouilla près de lui malgré les protestations de sa petite amie qui se sentait de plus en plus faible.

\- Jackson est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- C'est nous. Nous sommes tous là.

\- Vous êtes celui qui commet les meurtres ?

\- Non nous sommes ceux qui tuent les meurtriers.

\- Donc tous les gens que vous avez tués jusqu'à présent...

\- Méritaient de mourir.

\- On a un petit livre en notre possession qui dit que vous vous en prenez seulement aux meurtriers, avoua Stiles.

\- Quand la police est impuissante, il faut quand même punir les coupables.

\- Tous les gens que vous avez tués sans exception sont donc des meurtriers ?

\- Tous. Chacun d'eux. Sans exception.

\- Et qui ont-ils tué ?, demanda Alexia d'une voix tremblante.

\- Moi !, s'écria la voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Jackson.

\- Attendez qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, s'enquit Stiles.

Alexia jeta un regard interrogateur à Isaac qui la scruta étrangement.

\- Tes yeux, chuchota-t-il. Ils sont...

\- C'est moi qu'ils ont tué, répéta le Kanima. Ces monstres m'ont assassiné !

\- Ok, faut lui faut plus de kétamine, il faut lui en refiler une dose , allez on se magne, s'écria Stiles en se reculant.

\- Pas possible y en a plus, fit remarquer Isaac.

Alexia se leva, chancelante puis se plaqua contre le dos de Stiles. Elle n'était pas censée être aussi effrayée mais quelque chose la paralysait d'effroi et ce n'était pas Jackson...

\- T'as utilisé tout le flacon ?

Jackson se leva, à moitié transformé, sa tête bougea dans tous les sens.

\- Ok faut se tirer d'ici...

\- On se tire de là !, cria Isaac.

Bousculée de tous côtés, Alexia tenta tant bien que mal de sortir de la pièce sans s'effondrer.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de bloquer la porte, hurla Stiles.

Alexia se prit la tête dans les mains, encore en proie à des douleurs lancinantes. Elle s'adossa au mur, incapable de tenir debout seule. Le Kanima traversa le mur.

Stiles s'agenouilla près de sa petite amie.

\- Alexia qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Ma... ma tête je...

L'Aquaphile laissa échapper un cri. Stiles tenta de la retenir alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. Isaac repoussa le jeune Stilinski.

\- Je m'en occupe, annonça-t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Les quatre adolescents ressortirent du bâtiment mais seul Stiles put passer la ligne de Sorbier.

\- Ah t'es là, s'écria-t-il en voyant Derek arriver. Dis-moi ce qu'elle a.

Derek scruta Alexia puis sembla réfléchir intensément. La pauvre était très mal en point, elle ne cessait de geindre dans les bras d'Isaac et s'accrochait à son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le combat qu'elle menait intérieurement était épique. La jeune Miller concentrait tous ses efforts sur la régulation de sa respiration qui semblait obstruée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle souffrance jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Derek, s'écria Stiles. Elle va mourir !

Le fils du Shérif rejoint la brune pour lui caresser les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient fermement clos et ses traits étaient durs comme du roc. Finalement elle souleva les paupières et Stiles recula d'un pas.

\- Oh Putain, ses yeux !

\- Quoi ses yeux ?, demanda Derek.

Isaac s'approcha le plus possible de la barrière et s'inclina pour que Derek puisse voir le visage de l'Aquaphile. Ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune surnaturel...

Un cri lugubre retentit alors, Alexia lui fit écho, tordue de douleur.

\- Scott, souffla Derek.

\- Quoi Scott ? C'est d'Alexia qu'on parle là. Fais quelque chose !

\- J'arrive pas à lui enlever sa douleur, s'inquiéta Isaac.

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas elle qui souffre. Fais une brèche Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Non t'es malade.

\- Scott va mourir !

\- Scott !, hurla Alexia.

Des filets d'eau s'échappaient de ses mains alors que ses yeux passaient du violet au jaune comme dans un clignotement.

\- Attends, d'abord comment tu sais ça ?

\- Oh écoute Stiles, je le sais c'est tout, fais une brèche !

Le jeune Stilinski s'exécuta à contrecœur. Une fois la barrière abaissée, Alexia respira un grand bol d'air frais mais cela n'atténua pas sa douleur. Isaac la déposa sur la banquette arrière de la Jeep de Stiles et resta posté devant en attendant son Alpha. Stiles s'assit près de la tête de la jeune fille, elle était en sueur.

\- Sc... Scott, souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

###

Alexia se réveilla à la clinique, étendue sur deux chaises. Sa douleur avait disparu, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais survenue.

Derek se trouvait à ses côtés, épuisé et le bras enroulé de bandage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- On appelle ça l'Entrave, commença Derek.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te sentir submerger par une émotion ou par la douleur sans raison ? Comme si ce n'était pas la tienne ?

\- Et bien en fait, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure... Mais je ne comprends pas ce que...

\- Chaque Elémentaire trouve, dans sa vie, quelqu'un avec qui il a un lien si fort que cela les unit surnaturellement. Ce lien s'appelle l'Entrave. Il permet à l'Elémentaire de ressentir les émotions les plus fortes de celui avec qui il partage ce lien. Son instinct le pousse également à lui, c'est comme une sorte de localisation. Ce lien est évidemment à sens unique.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tu as débloqué l'Entrave... avec Scott. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, tu t'es sentie si mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Scott ? Où est-il ?

Alexia se releva, soudainement inquiète. Ces révélations étaient surprenantes mais elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard et cela collait parfaitement avec les évènements de ces derniers jours.

\- Calme-toi Alexia, la coupa l'Alpha.

La jeune fille s'assit convenablement, prête à écouter les explications du jeune Hale.

\- Victoria Argent a... tenté de tuer Scott.

* * *

 ** _Voili voiloù. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? ;) Rewiews SVP, je commence à désespérer_**


	20. L'Anniversaire de Lydia

\- Il nous faut absolument un nouveau plan avant que l'un d'entre nous soit trop grièvement blessé et ne puisse plus guérir, annonça Derek.

Scott et Alexia entrèrent à leur tour dans la demeure du jeune Alpha. C'était une épave de bus très mal en point placé dans un entrepôt pas mieux entretenu. Alexia avait eu du mal à assimiler toutes les révélations de Derek. La mère d'Allison avait tenté de l'asphyxier avec de l'Aconit tue-loup, c'était à cause de son lien - l'Entrave si elle se rappelait bien - qu'elle avait ressenti la douleur de Scott. Ce lien pouvait lui être autant bénéfique que fatal. Cela lui permettra, dans le futur, de localiser Scott à n'importe quel moment et de savoir quand il serait en danger mais elle n'était pas un Loup-Garou, elle ne supportait pas autant la douleur, n'était pas aussi forte et cela pouvait la tuer. Derek avait expliqué que la mort de l'"Entravé" revenait à arracher une partie de l'âme de l'Elémentaire et inversement, si l'Elémentaire venait à mourir, l'Entravé se retrouverait dévasté. C'était comme lorsqu'un Alpha perdait un membre de sa meute, il était dur de remonter la pente après ça. Scott avait mis moins de temps pour digérer l'information, après tout Alexia était sa meilleure amie, il l'aimait plus que tout et il savait que cela était réciproque, ça lui paraissait normal qu'il ait une sorte de lien Surnaturel.

Si Derek n'avait pas été là, Scott aurait pu mourir, l'Aquaphile ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante envers le jeune Hale pour cela. Finalement, elle commençait à l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne, il était froid et faisait tout pour sauver sa ville, prenait de mauvaises décisions mais il était digne de confiance et elle était contente de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. De plus, il semblait en savoir plus sur ses pouvoirs qu'elle-même, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à se contrôler. Isaac aussi remontait dans l'estime de la brune. Il l'avait tout de même soutenue et portée jusqu'à l'extérieur et il avait été sa seule bouée de sauvetage quand elle souffrait le martyre. Sa soudaine puissance lui avait fait prendre la grosse tête mais il s'était calmé et se comportait maintenant comme un vrai Loup-Garou.

\- Je comprends, concéda Scott. On peut pas sauver Jackson.

\- On peut pas le tuer non plus. J'en ai vu des choses Scott mais je peux t'assurer que je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Et à chaque pleine lune, il devient encore plus fort.

\- On l'arrête comment d'après toi ?

\- Aucune idée. Je sais même pas si on peut.

\- Il a une faiblesse, fit remarquer Alexia. Il n'aime pas l'eau et ça, c'est bon pour nous.

\- Peut-être mais l'eau ça ne tue personne.

\- Permets-moi de te contredire Derek, si je le voulais je pourrais noyer n'importe qui...

\- On devrait peut-être demander aux Argent de s'en occuper, les coupa Scott.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai transformé, tout est ma faute.

\- Jackson t'a un peu forcé la main aussi, reprit Alexia. C'est surtout de la sienne.

\- Ouais, tu l'as pas transformé en cette chose, argua le Bêta. Si c'est arrivé, c'est à cause de son passé, c'est pas vrai ?

\- C'est une légende dans un bouquin, c'est pas aussi simple.

\- Ça le serait si on y croyait un peu à cette soi-disant légende.

Derek lança un regard dépité à l'Aquaphile, elle était tellement naïve...

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?, demanda Scott.

\- Mais pourquoi tu penses que je te cache toujours quelque chose ?

\- Parce que tu me caches toujours quelque chose et que je me méfie.

\- Eh bah peut-être que c'est pour te protéger.

\- Est-ce que faire partie de ta meute n'implique pas la fin des secrets ?

\- Rentre chez toi Scott. Dors, remets-toi, veille sur tes amis. La pleine lune approche et vu les circonstances, j'ai le sentiment que cette lune sera difficile.

###

L'anniversaire de Lydia approchait à grands pas. Alexia n'était pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête mais elle devait bien ça à sa nouvelle amie. Seize ans se fêtaient et vu les évènements, s'amuser un peu ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Pourtant, si Jackson venait, ça pouvait dégénérer.

L'Aquaphile était perdue dans ses pensées alors que la jeune Martin montrait sa nouvelle robe à Allison et lui tendait celle qu'elle lui avait achetée.

\- Et celle-là est pour toi Alexia.

La brune releva la tête, intriguée. Lydia lui donna une jolie robe mauve à fines bretelles.

\- Elle va t'aller à merveille, poursuivit la rousse.

\- C'est gentil Lydia mais tu n'étais pas obligée...

\- Arrête un peu, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ma nouvelle amie.

Alexia sourit à la jeune fille, quand elle ne se comportait pas comme une pimbêche, elle était adorable. La jeune Miller la remercia une seconde fois puis prit le tissu entre ses doigts pour l'examiner.

\- Oh Madame Argent, vous la trouvez comment ?

\- Oh c'est ravissant. Allison ? Est-ce que tu aurais un moment, j'aimerais qu'on se parle toutes les deux.

Alexia redressa la tête, sa mâchoire se crispa. En se rappelant de ce que Derek lui avait raconté et de la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, le cœur de la jeune fille accéléra son rythme cardiaque, elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire du mal à cette femme. Mais c'était la mère d'Allison, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à son amie, pas plus que lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait, ça la briserait.

\- Plus tard ?

\- En fait, pour être honnête, je t'avoue que pour moi le plus tôt serait le mieux, insista la femme en se massant l'épaule.

Alexia tiqua, Derek lui avait dit qu'il avait mordu Victoria, la question était, se transformerait-elle ou en bonne chasseuse, mettrait-elle fin à ses jours ?

\- La fête est à vingt-deux heures, annonça Lydia.

\- Alors tu auras peut-être un moment avant ?

\- Oui je pense, répondit Allison.

\- Ah oui tu penses ?

\- J'en sais rien, trancha la brune.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui lui donnait des conseils pour sa tenue. Alexia croisa le regard de Madame Argent, elle semblait dévastée...

###

Alexia salua chaleureusement Melissa en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique Alexia, souffla l'infirmière.

La brune déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa tutrice puis sortit de la demeure McCall. Sa robe lui allait à ravir. Ses escarpins lui meurtrissaient les pieds mais pour Lydia, elle pouvait bien les endurer quelques heures. Cette après-midi en sa compagnie lui avait fait découvrir encore d'autres facettes de sa personnalité et elles n'avaient fait que plus l'apprécier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette fête se passe bien. Scott était encore à la clinique, Stiles avait donc proposé de l'emmener. La jeune fille embrassa chastement le jeune Stilinski et déposa son paquet à l'arrière. Quand elle vit l'immense boîte cadeau qui s'y trouvait déjà, Alexia eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal à le rentrer, avoua Stiles.

A côté de ça, son collier en argent faisait pâle figure, elle ne savait pas ce que contenait le paquet mais une chose était sûre : Stiles s'était surpassé. L'Aquaphile fit abstraction du sentiment de jalousie qui naissait en elle puis prit place côté passager.

Lydia leur ouvrit immédiatement, un plateau à la main. Elle s'étonna de voir un énorme paquet sur la véranda et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Stiles avait du mal à lui faire passer l'entrée. Alexia aida son petit ami en poussant le paquet puis entra dans la maison pour le tirer de l'intérieur.

\- Coucou Lydia, joyeux anniversaire, déclara la brune en tendant son minuscule paquet à son hôte.

La rousse lui sourit et la laissa se débrouiller pour faire entrer son cadeau.

###

\- T'as vu Jackson ?, demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami.

\- Non, t'as vu Allison ?

\- Non mais on devrait lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé.

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi ? Et comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?, s'indigna Alexia.

\- Je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'on a trouvé Alexia, avoua Scott.

\- On sait que ça a un rapport avec l'eau.

\- L'eau ?, répéta l'Aquaphile.

\- D'abord toutes les victimes étaient dans l'équipe de natation et puis y a la réaction du Kanima à la piscine.

\- Donc celui qui contrôle le Kanima déteste l'équipe de natation ?, s'enquit Alexia.

\- Détestait l'équipe de natation, corrigea son petit ami. Celle de 2006 en particulier. Ça pourrait être un prof qui était élève à l'époque. Mais qui ça peut être à qui on n'a pas encore pensé ?

\- Euh Jackson n'est pas là, dit Allison en rejoignant ses amis.

\- Ouais, personne n'est là, fit remarquer Stiles.

Alexia regarda autour d'elle. Il était vrai que la maison de Lydia était déserte. Seuls eux quatre étaient présents.

\- La pauvre..., souffla-t-elle.

\- Il est peut-être un peu tôt, argua Scott.

\- Ou peut-être que personne ne veut venir parce que Lydia est devenue complètement barge.

\- Stiles..., gronda Alexia.

\- On devrait faire quelque chose, suggéra la Chasseuse. On l'a complètement ignorée ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Et elle a complètement ignoré Stiles pendant dix ans, rappela Scott.

\- Tu vois, je préfère me dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué.

Alexia baissa la tête, sa jalousie lui crevait le cœur. Encore une fois. Scott le remarqua et lança un sourire encourageant à sa meilleure amie, elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- On n'a pas à l'aider, dit-il.

\- Même pour qu'elle redevienne normale ?, demanda Allison.

\- Normale ?

\- Si elle est devenue complètement folle c'est notre faute.

\- Je pourrais utiliser mon statut de co-capitaine pour faire venir l'équipe.

\- T'as raison et moi je connais des gens qui pourraient mettre pas mal d'ambiance, dit Stiles en sortant son téléphone. Je les ai rencontré l'autre soir et je peux t'assurer qu'ils savent faire la fête.

###

La fête battait maintenant son plein. Stiles avait fait venir ses "amis" de la boîte de nuit gay et ceux-ci avaient ameuté presque tout le quartier.

Alexia étouffait à l'intérieur, elle alla donc respirer l'air frais au-dehors. Scott et Stiles discutaient déjà dans un coin mais elle n'osa pas les déranger. La piscine était pleine de jeunes adolescents la plupart déjà ivres. Alexia se servit un verre de punch. Il avait l'air délicieux mais elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée de se laisser aller, après tout si Jackson arrivait, elle aurait besoin d'être totalement maîtresse d'elle-même pour le neutraliser.

\- Tu vas le boire ce verre ou le regarder toute la soirée ?, plaisanta la jeune Martin.

Alexia, prise au dépourvu, but une gorgée. Marre d'être raisonnable, elle devait se déconnecter de la réalité pendant une soirée au moins, elle en avait besoin et Lydia le méritait.

\- C'est délicieux !, s'extasia l'Aquaphile en reprenant une gorgée.

* * *

 _ **Encore un chapitre de terminé, j'écris l'autre dans la foulée ! ;)**_


	21. Hallucinations

\- Tu vas t'excuser auprès d'Allison ou quoi ?, demanda Stiles.

\- Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?

\- Parce que c'est toi le mec, c'est à nous de le faire.

\- J'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Donc tu devrais aller t'excuser. A chaque fois qu'un mec pense qu'il a rien fait de mal, c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

\- On en parle de toi ?

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?, demanda Stiles.

\- Tu crois pas qu'en aimant toujours Lydia, tu fais souffrir Alexia ?

\- Je sais Scott, soupira le fils du Shérif. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'adore Alexia, je t'assure mais j'arrive pas à oublier Lydia. C'est pas facile, ça fait plus de dix ans que je craque sur elle !

\- Alors laisse Alexia partir, elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- J'aimerais Scott mais je me sens bien avec elle. Elle est... géniale et je crois que... peut-être... je commence à avoir aussi des sentiments pour elle.

Scott sourit en coin, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, même si cela lui faisait mal que son meilleur ami aime toujours la jeune Martin. Si Alexia s'accrochait, ça pourrait bientôt changer pourtant, il le sentait.

\- Je vais pas m'excuser, reprit-il.

\- C'est la pleine lune qui parle mon pote ?

\- Certainement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Bah il faudrait au moins qu'y ait un truc positif. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ça craint, c'est même franchement la merde autour de nous. Des gens meurent, mon père s'est fait virer de la police, toi tu vas peut-être redoubler et moi je suis amoureux d'une barjo alors que je devrais aimer celle qui sort avec moi ! Alors si en plus je te regarde te faire piquer Allison par un malade comme Matt, j'ai plus qu'une solution aller me pendre !

\- Surtout va pas te pendre, dit Scott en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Jackson est là.

###

Alexia avait enfin décidé de prendre pleinement part à la fête. Elle ne s'amusait pas à proprement parlé mais elle arrivait à penser à autre chose. Scott décida de rentrer pour inspecter les lieux et être sûr que rien d'anormal ne s'était passé, Alexia et Stiles étaient donc seuls. L'Aquaphile s'apprêtait à proposer une danse au brun quand celui-ci se figea et perdit son regard dans le vide. Alexia n'osa pas le déranger, il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil du fils du Shérif puis il recula comme ramenait à la réalité. Paniquée, il jeta des regards furtifs alentour. Alexia attrapa les mains de son petit ami et lui demanda comment il allait.

\- Ça va, il m'a juste semblé... non rien, répondit le jeune Stilinski en se passant une main sur le visage.

Cette hallucination avait été cauchemardesque. Entendre son père dire qu'il avait tué sa mère avait été très éprouvant émotionnellement. Le voir sombrer dans l'alcool n'avait pas été beau à voir non plus.

\- Bon, on danse ?, proposa la jeune fille.

Stiles la regarda avec dédain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas danser, je comprends, répondit Alexia. Ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- Oh mais ferme-la ! T'en a pas marre de toujours jacasser et me coller comme une sangsue ? T'as pas encore compris que tu étais la cinquième roue du carrosse. Scott en a déjà marre de te voir H24 et moi je sors avec toi seulement pour rendre jalouse Lydia. Je comprends que tes parents aient décidé crever, t'es insupportable et pathétique.

Alexia eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Cette haine venant de Stiles lui crevait le cœur et ce qu'il avait dit sur Scott, était-ce vrai ?

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire...

L'Aquaphile serrait les dents, prête à exploser. L'eau de la piscine remuait déjà, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

\- Je suis certain que tes parents se sont suicidés. Accident de voiture, tu parles, ils ont plutôt voulu s'éloigner de toi une bonne fois pour tou...

Trop tard ! Alexia avait envoyé sa main s'écraser contre la joue de Stiles. Son verre était tombé par terre par la même occasion mais l'eau ne bougeait plus. Elle adorait Stiles mais parlait ainsi de ses parents était au-dessus de ses forces. Les larmes piquaient ses yeux mais la brune s'interdisait de pleurer, pas devant ce goujat, il aurait tout gagné.

\- Alexia..., souffla le garçon.

La jeune Miller releva les yeux. Stiles se tenait la joue, effaré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de situation.

\- Qui t'a permis de parler comme ça de mes parents ?, s'écria Alexia.

\- Alexia, je n'ai pas parlé de tes parents. Attends, tu viens de vivre un cauchemar de trente secondes là ?

\- Bah ouais j'appellerai ça un cauchemar vu les horreurs que tu m'as dites.

\- Je te promets que ce n'était pas moi. Je pense que tu as eu une hallucination. Moi aussi je viens d'en avoir une.

La brune ne savait plus quoi penser. Des hallucinations ? La réaction de Stiles avait été excessive et presque improbable après tout...

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles excuse-moi !, s'écria la jeune fille en attrapant son poignet. Je suis désolée.

\- T'inquiète pas, je comprends. J'ai du être un sacré con pour que tu me gifles comme ça, rit-il.

Alexia sourit et passa sa main sur la joue rougie du brun avant d'y déposer un baiser. Quelque chose craqua sous ses pieds. La jeune Miller se baissa pour scruter le liquide rosé qui se répandait sur le sol. Une plante violette attira son attention. En la prenant entre ses doigts, Alexia écarquilla les yeux. C'était de l'Aconit tue-loup, il fallait qu'elle trouve Scott.

###

Scott se faufila entre les danseurs. Quand Alexia l'avait trouvé, il était dans un sale état. Son hallucination avait été aussi violente que ceux des autres adolescents. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint Stiles, ivre et une inconnue les avait aidé à le sobrifier. Il n'avait fallu qu'une minute au trio pour comprendre que la responsable ne pouvait être que leur hôte Lydia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de nous empoisonner avec de l'Aconit ? s'écria Alexia.

\- Je la trouve pas. Et regardez, tout ceux qui ont bu cette merde deviennent dingue, dit Stiles.

\- Ouais je vois ça, dit Scott alors que plusieurs adolescents se jetaient dans l'eau.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?, s'enquit Stiles.

\- J'en sais rien mais il faut...

\- Je sais pas nager, cria quelqu'un.

Alexia se retourna pour voir deux garçons jeter Matt à l'eau. Celui-ci se débattait comme un diable en répétant qu'il ne savait pas nager. Les yeux d'Alexia changèrent de couleur une demi-seconde, elle devait faire quelque chose mais pas devant tout ce monde. Finalement, c'est Jackson qui vint en aide au pauvre Daehler. Quelque chose apparut soudain dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, elle se rappela l'accusation de Stiles contre Matt, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?, cracha le photographe.

Le garçon passa devant le trio en lui jetant un regard qui glaça le sang de l'Aquaphile.

\- Les flics ! La fête est finie !, cria quelqu'un.

Une vent de panique souffla sur les invités qui s'enfuirent de la demeure Martin en courant. En sortant à leur tour, Alexia et Scott se stoppèrent au milieu de la rue. Matt était posté devant sa voiture, le visage défiguré par la rage et trempé jusqu'aux os. Alexia baissa les yeux et retint un cri : le Kanima était là, enroulait sa queue autour des jambes de Matt dans un signe de protection.

C'était lui, Matt était le maître du Kanima.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, on arrive bientôt à la fin, plus que trois petits épisodes et ce tome sera terminé ;) J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! Désolée pour ce chapitre moins long que les autres, je me rattrape au suivant !_**


	22. Au commissariat

Une fois l'identité du maître du Kanima dévoilée, Stiles avait décidé de rentrer chez lui pour tout raconter à son père. Après tout, c'était le Shérif, il se devait de savoir qui était à l'origine des meurtres de cette ville. Sur le chemin, le jeune Stilinski réfléchit à ce qu'il avait avoué plus tôt à Scott. Alexia lui plaisait, c'était incontestable. Des sentiments pour elles naissaient mais Lydia était toujours présente dans son cœur, il ne pouvait donc être sûr de rien. Il aurait tellement aimé être certain, être heureux avec Alexia et oublier Lydia mais la rousse était dans sa vie depuis trop longtemps. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

Le Shérif n'était pas convaincu de l'identité du tueur, après tout Matthew Daehler avait la tête du parfait innocent et son mobile était inconnu pour le moment. Pourtant, Cara, l'organisatrice de la soirée, ne faisait pas partie de la classe de Monsieur Harris, il ne pouvait donc plus être considéré comme suspect. Sa voiture avait été retrouvé sur les lieux des crimes mais Matt pouvait très bien avoir pris sa voiture pour faire croire que le tueur était le professeur de Chimie, la plupart avaient suivi ses cours en 2006.

\- D'accord, c'est bon, céda le père de Stiles. Je veux bien prendre en compte cette possibilité. Mais donnez-moi un mobile. Pourquoi ce gamin voudrait tuer la plupart des membres de l'équipe de natation de 2006 et son entraîneur ?

\- Attends, c'est évident !, répondit Stiles. Notre équipe de natation est nulle ! Ils ont jamais rien gagné depuis au moins six ans. Bon ok, on n'a pas encore le mobile. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que Harris en a un ?

Le Shérif secoua la tête puis demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Il faut qu'on examine les indices, dit Scott.

\- Ils doivent être au poste, vous savez là où je ne travaille plus.

\- Crois-moi, ils te laisseront entrer, affirma Stiles.

\- Alors tu veux que je te crois toi ?

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, tu pourrais croire Scott... ou Alexia.

La jeune fille acquiesça, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de cela.

\- Oui je crois Scott et Alexia.

###

Le quatuor rejoignit le commissariat en un rien de temps. L'ancien Shérif de Beacon Hills salua la femme à l'accueil avant de lui demander gentiment de les faire entrer. Après tout, il avait toujours bien servi ce commissariat, il fallait tout tenter.

\- On s'occupe d'abord du meurtre de l'hôpital, annonça Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tous les meurtres ont été commis par Jackson sauf un, tu te souviens ?

\- La fille enceinte, souffla Alexia. Jessica...

Stiles acquiesça.

\- Et comme Matt a dû la tuer lui-même, quelqu'un de l'hôpital l'a peut-être remarqué.

\- On y va !, déclara Monsieur Stilinski en les emmenant dans son bureau.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas où on va, se désola le Shérif en visionnant les vidéos de l'hôpital. Cette nuit-là, y a eu un accident avec six voitures impliquées, l'hôpital était bondé.

\- Continue quand même à regarder, il a dû passer devant une des caméras de cet étage pour arriver dans la chambre de Jessica. Il est forcément sur les bandes.

\- Oh attendez stop ! Vous avez vu ça ?, s'écria Scott.

\- Revenez en arrière, demanda Alexia.

\- Oui, c'est lui, c'est Matt !, s'exclama Stiles en montrant un garçon de dos.

Il portait un blouson en cuir et seuls ses cheveux étaient visibles mais c'était le jeune Daehler.

\- Je vois des cheveux sur une tête, railla le Shérif.

\- La tête de Matt, oui. Je suis assis derrière lui en Histoire et il a un crâne... spécial, bizarre.

\- T'es un grand malade !, s'exclama le père de Stiles.

\- D'accord très bien alors regarde son blouson hein ? Tu connais combien de personnes qui portent des blousons en cuir noir ?

\- Des millions ! C'est très courant.

\- Ok, on peut avancer. Il doit y avoir des images de lui venant d'une autre caméra, fit remarquer Scott.

\- Là, stop, regarde à gauche, reprit Stiles. C'est encore lui.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est encore une tête vue de derrière.

\- Attendez monsieur, il parle avec quelqu'un.

Alexia posa son doigt sur l'écran puis se figea en reconnaissant sa tutrice.

\- Il discute avec ma mère...

###

Alexia soupira de soulagement en entendant leurs nouvelles découvertes. Après l'appel à Melissa qui avait bien reconnu Matt, l'infirmière avait expliqué qu'elle avait prévenu Matt qu'il laissait des traces de boue sur le sol. Or, dans les dossiers de police, des traces semblables avaient été retrouvés sur trois autres scènes de crime, ce qui constituait assez pour un mandat d'arrêt. Stiles s'empressa d'aller prévenir la femme de l'accueil de laisser passer Melissa alors que Scott appelait sa mère pour qu'elle vienne témoigner de la présence du jeune Daehler sur son lieu de travail. Alexia s'assit dans une chaise en triturant ses doigts. Ils allaient enfin réussir à le coincer, pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait se passer, elle le sentait.

\- Elle sera bientôt là, annonça Scott en raccrochant.

Alexia se releva en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle sourit en voyant son petit ami dans l'embrasure de la porte mais son cœur s'arrêta quand elle aperçut le canon de l'arme pointée dans son dos. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, terrifié à l'idée que Matt appuie sur la détente. Au lieu de ça, il repoussa le jeune garçon qui rejoint Scott et Alexia près du bureau. Cette dernière se plaça devant lui pour faire rempart de son corps. Elle guérirait plus vite que lui, pas autant que Scott mais elle avait plus de chance de s'en sortir.

\- Matt ? Matt c'est ça ? Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je te garantis qu'on peut trouver une solution sans utiliser ce pistolet.

\- C'est drôle ce que vous dites parce que je ne crois pas que vous imaginiez à quel point vous avez raison !

\- Je sais que tu ne veux blesser personne, reprit le Shérif.

\- En fait, je veux blesser beaucoup de gens. Vous quatre vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste mais je peux changer d'avis. Par exemple, si l'un de vous essaie d'appeler quelqu'un avec son portable comme McCall est en train de le faire. Ça pourrait vraiment me pousser à blesser quelqu'un. Les portables ! Maintenant !

\- Faites-le, ordonna le Shérif.

Les trois adolescents sortirent leur téléphone de leur poche pour les poser sur le bureau. Le Shérif avait toujours les mains levées pour calmer le jeu alors que le cœur d'Alexia battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux changeaient trop régulièrement de couleur, elle se sentait prête à craquer pourtant elle se retenait. Pour la sécurité de ses amis mais également pour préserver son secret face au Shérif. De l'eau lui chatouillait les doigts. Stiles remarqua que la jeune Miller tremblait légèrement, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens ce qui la détendit un peu.

###

Matt les emmena dans la salle de garde à vue et obligea Stiles à menotter son père à un banc. Il guida ensuite le trio à travers un couloir. Quand Alexia tourna, un cri étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle manqua de tomber sur le meurtrier. Stiles la rattrapa au dernier moment puis reporta son regard sur les cadavres des policiers ensanglantés.

\- T'as l'intention de tuer tout le monde ici ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Non, ça c'est le rôle de Jackson. Il suffit que j'y pense, et lui il le fait.

\- Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe, cracha Alexia.

\- Doucement ma jolie, grinça Matt en pointant son arme sur la tempe de Stiles qui frémit. Tu n'aimerais pas me contrarier au point de faire exploser la cervelle de ton copain quand même ?

La brune jeta un regard noir au garçon mais se tut. Elle continua son avancée comme convenu, refoulant ses larmes. Cette situation la déstabilisait, elle savait que maintenant qu'elle habitait Beacon Hills, elle ne vivrait plus paisiblement. Sa réaction était pathétique, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps si elle n'apprend pas à être plus forte, il faut qu'elle le devienne.

* * *

 ** _Hello ! Mon Dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je m'en excuse sincèrement. En plus, il faut absolument que j'avance pour finir cette saison et enfin entamer ma préférée, la saison 3. J'ai plein d'idées pour toutes les saisons à venir mais c'est compliqué de réécrire une série entière, on manque de temps et de motivation la plupart du temps mais le résultat vaut le coup, du moins pour moi. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)_**

 ** _Ysalyne : Merci pour ton rewiew ! Ça fait longtemps dis donc ! ^^ Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que mes progrès sont toujours visibles. A bientôt ! ;)_**


	23. La folie de Matt

De retour dans le bureau du Shérif, Matt s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil, son arme toujours pointée sur les trois adolescents. Alexia se faisait violence pour contrôler ses pouvoirs qui commençaient vraiment à faire des siennes. Plusieurs fois, elle vit le psychopathe scruter ses yeux avec insistance. Ils changeaient bien trop vite de couleur, elle allait bientôt envoyer des jets d'eau dans tous les sens si elle ne se canalisait pas. Scott semblait sentir sa peur, plus d'une fois il lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Ça la touchait mais sa peur ni sa colère ne diminuaient après cela.

Scott enfourna les derniers papiers du dossier dans le broyeur tandis que Stiles effaçaient les derniers fichiers sur l'ordinateur.

\- Fichiers supprimés, annonça-t-il. On a terminé. Très bien Matt, puisque toutes les personnes que tu as sauvagement assassinées le méritaient parce qu'elles t'ont tué en premier, même si c'est surréaliste, je pense que c'est bon pour nous là. Je vais chercher mon père et on s'en va et toi tu continues ta petite vengeance. Profite du Kanima...

\- On dirait que ta mère arrive, déclara Matt en ignorant royalement Stiles.

Alexia se figea sur place. Melissa était en danger, il fallait faire quelque chose.

\- Matt fais pas ça, demanda Scott. Quand elle sera devant la porte, je lui dirais de partir, je lui dirais qu'on n'a rien trouvé. S'il te plait Matt.

\- Laisse Melissa en dehors de tout ça. Elle ne t'a rien fait !, s'écria Alexia.

Stiles contourna le bureau de son père pour retenir la jeune femme qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'adolescent armé. Sa colère l'emportait et elle se mettait en danger en le provoquant de la sorte.

\- Calme-toi Alexia, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

L'Aquaphile ferma les yeux pour qu'ils reprennent leur couleur brune et respira lentement. Si elle tentait quelque chose, ce n'était pas seulement elle qu'elle mettait en danger mais Scott, Stiles et leurs parents.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu vas pas la voir tout de suite, je pense que je vais d'abord tuer Stiles, reprit Matt. Et ensuite ta maman.

Le trio s'empressa de rejoindre le hall, suivi de près par le jeune Daehler qui ordonna d'ouvrir la porte.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir cette porte Scott.

Avec appréhension, le Loup-Garou tourna la poignée. Derek apparut alors, Alexia laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci d'être là, soupira également Scott.

Derek retomba lourdement sur le sol. Alexia le scruta, effrayée. Quand elle releva la tête, le visage à moitié écaillé de Jackson apparut. Il l'avait paralysé.

\- C'est lui qui contrôle le Kanima ?, s'enquit l'Alpha, visiblement agacé. Ce gamin ?

\- Tu sais Derek, tout le monde n'a pas la chance comme toi d'être un grand méchant Loup-Garou. Oh oui c'est vrai !, s'exclama Matt. J'ai appris certaines choses récemment. Les Loups-Garous, les Chasseurs, les Aquaphiles, les Kanimas... Dans cette ville c'est comme une grande fête d'Halloween à chaque pleine lune. Sauf pour toi Stiles, tu te transformes en quoi toi ?

\- L'abominable homme des neiges, railla le garçon. Mais c'est plutôt un truc d'hiver tu vois, de saison.

Matt fit un signe de tête et Jackson griffa Stiles dans la nuque.

\- Stiles !, hurlèrent Scott et Alexia à l'unisson.

Ils tentèrent de le rattraper mais Jackson les stoppa d'un signe de la main. Alexia fit apparaître une boule d'eau dans la main et la présenta au Kanima qui sembla moins fier tout d'un coup. Matt tiqua tandis que Scott attrapait le poignet de sa meilleure amie.

\- Vaut mieux pas...

\- Ecoute Scott, Alexia. Ce serait dommage que j'ordonne à Jackson de faire plus de morts que prévu tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas te contrôler.

La jeune fille se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son ami et laissa retomber sa main. Stiles s'étala sur le torse de Derek.

\- Dégage-moi ce mec, grogna l'Alpha.

\- Oh, je sais pas Derek. Je trouve que tous les deux, vous faites un très beau couple. Ça doit te faire bizarre, de voir tout ce pouvoir s'en aller à cause d'une petite coupure dans la nuque. Je parie que t'es pas habitué à te sentir sans défense.

\- J'ai encore quelques dents. Pourquoi tu t'approches pas ? On verra si je suis sans défense.

\- Ouais bouffon !, ajouta Stiles.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Matt se redressa, laissant Stiles et Derek dans leur position.

\- Vous croyez que c'est elle ?

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

\- Fais ce que je te dis et je lui ferais pas de mal. Je laisserai pas Jackson l'approcher.

\- Scott, lui fais pas confiance !

Matt retourna immédiatement Stiles sur le dos pour écraser son pied sur sa trachée. Alexia ne tint plus et s'approcha vivement de Matt mais Jackson la retint en l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Scott ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il était en proie à une panique extrême. Sa meilleure amie était peut-être blessée alors que son meilleur ami suffoquait.

\- Tu comprends mieux comme ça ?, cracha Matt.

\- D'accord ! Arrête, ça suffit !

\- Alors maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis !

\- Oui ! D'accord, c'est bon. Laisse-le !

Matt enleva son pied et Stiles put enfin respirer. Scott se tourna en entendant grogner Alexia qui se releva en se massant la nuque. La jeune fille le rejoint, adressant un regard noir à Jackson par la même occasion mais elle ne retenta rien, c'était peine perdue.

\- Toi tu les enfermes là-dedans, dit Matt en désignant les deux paralysés à Jackson. Et vous, vous venez avec moi.

Ils retournèrent à l'accueil où Melissa entra.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais où sont tous les...

Melissa se stoppa en posant les yeux sur son fils et Alexia. Le garçon contre qui elle devait témoigner était debout derrière eux, le canon de son arme pointé sur l'arrière de leur tête.

\- Maman, fais ce qu'il te dit, il a promis qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal...

\- Oui, il a raison.

Scott se retourna vers Matt qui pressa la détente. Le coup partit et une balle se logea dans le torse du jeune McCall. Melissa et Alexia poussèrent un cri aigu en tentant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

\- Scott ! Stiles ! Alexia ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, entendirent-ils le Shérif hurler.

\- Mais j'ai pas dit que je te ferais pas de mal à toi, grinça le jeune Daehler.

\- Espèce de taré !, hurla Alexia en soutenant Scott.

\- Doucement, doucement. J'aimerais économiser ces petites merveilles, reprit le garçon en désignant ses balles. S'il te plaît, en me tente pas...

\- Non c'est pas possible...

\- Vous, bougez-pas !, s'énerva Matt en pointant l'arme sur Melissa.

\- Melissa !

\- Maman ! Ne t'approche pas Maman !

\- J'ai dit, on ne bouge pas.

\- Scott...

\- Maman recule, s'il te plait Maman.

\- Fais ce qu'il dit Melissa. Ça va aller.

\- Debout McCall !

\- Matt !, cria le Shérif de la salle de garde à vue. Ecoute-moi, arrête !

\- Vous allez la fermer ! Fermez-la tout le monde ! Maintenant debout, sinon c'est elle la prochaine !

Alexia aida son meilleur ami à se relever. La main qui appuyait sur sa plaie était couverte de sang. Discrètement, elle la nettoya pendant que Melissa scrutait Matt.

Ce dernier les emmena tous les trois rejoindre le Shérif Stilinski et enferma Melissa derrière les barreaux. Celle-ci était totalement paniquée et ne cessait de supplier Matt de venir en aide à son fils qui risquait de mourir avec cette balle dans l'organisme. Hors de contrôle, le jeune Daehler ordonna à tout le monde de se la fermer au risque de mettre la prochaine balle dans les têtes des deux adolescents. Les joues de Melissa étaient baignées de larmes pourtant, elle s'arrêta et tenta de faire abstraction de la chemise inondée de sang de son fils. Alexia tentait tant bien que mal de nettoyer la plaie à l'abri des regards, ce n'était pas une tâche facile avec la présence du Shérif et de l'infirmière. De plus, la plaie était profonde, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

\- Maintenant dans le bureau McCall et Miller. Allez, après vous, ordonna Matt.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, la brune jeta un regard noir au psychopathe mais s'exécuta et suivit Scott jusqu'au bureau du Shérif. Stiles et Derek y étaient étendus, toujours paralysés. Alexia tenta de s'approcher de son petit ami mais Jackson la stoppa d'un simple regard.

\- On a détruit toutes les preuves. Pourquoi tu pars pas ?, s'énerva Scott.

\- Tu crois que ce sont les preuves qui m'intéressent ? Non, non, non, je veux le bouquin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quel bouquin ?, s'enquit Alexia.

\- Le Bestiaire ! Pas juste quelques pages, je veux le livre tout entier.

\- Désolé mais je l'ai pas ! Il est à Gérard. Et pourquoi tu le veux de toute façon ?

\- Il me faut des réponses...

\- Des réponses à quoi ?

\- A ça !

Alexia écarquilla les yeux et retint un cri. Ce n'était pas possible...

* * *

 ** _Hello everybody ! ^^ J'espère que cela vous aura plu aussi. A votre avis, Alexia est bien présente ? Ce n'est pas ennuyant de relire la série au moins ? Faites-moi part de vos impressions ;) Si tel est le cas, je tenterai d'améliorer tout ça !^^_**

 ** _Lauriane : Voici la suite, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Bonne lecture ^^_**


	24. Furie

Alexia manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le flanc de Matt recouvert d'écailles semblables à celle du Kanima. Celles-ci luisaient et avaient l'air de gagner du terrain à mesure que le temps passait. Si ça continuait, elles recouvriraient entièrement son corps.

\- Derek, tu sais ce qui arrive à Matt ?, chuchota Stiles assez bas pour que Matt n'entende rien.

Alexia baissa discrètement les yeux sur les paralysés pour mieux comprendre leurs propos.

\- Je sais que le livre ne l'aidera pas, on ne peut pas briser les règles, pas comme ça.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- L'Univers équilibre les choses, il le fait toujours.

\- C'est parce qu'il utilise Jackson pour tuer des gens qui ne le méritent pas ?

\- Et qu'il tue des gens lui-même.

\- Alors si Matt brise les règles du Kanima, il devient lui-même le Kanima ?

Derek acquiesça puis répéta que ça s'équilibrait.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous croira si on lui dit ça ?

\- C'est peu probable...

\- Ok. Il va tous nous tuer quand il aura ce bouquin pas vrai ?

L'Alpha acquiesça de nouveau ce qui fit soupirer Stiles. Alexia releva la tête vers Matt, celui-ci pointait toujours son arme sur Scott. Il emmena ensuite celui-ci dans une pièce jouxtant au bureau. Alexia en profita pour s'agenouiller près des deux corps.

\- Ça va Stiles ?

\- Je sens plus mon corps mais ça devrait aller, railla le fils du Shérif.

La brune sourit fébrilement et scruta Jackson. Il avait le dos tourné à eux, c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir. L'Aquaphile se releva et des filets d'eau lui chatouillèrent les doigts tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte violette.

\- Dis à ta petite amie de rester calme, chuchota Derek en comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Ça se voit que tu la connaîs pas, soupira Stiles en scrutant Alexia.

C'était le moment de se débarrasser de Jackson. Quelques centilitres d'eau dans ses poumons et il ne serait plus efficace à personne. Et sans Jackson, Matt était une proie facile. Alexia s'apprêtait à lancer son jet d'eau quand la voix de Stiles retentit. Le prénom de la jeune Miller résonna dans le bureau faisant se retourner Jackson. Alexia fit disparaître son eau et lança un regard noir à Stiles.

\- Ne fais pas ça..., murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, elle n'était pas comme eux... Alexia se contenta de s'asseoir aux côtés des deux corps en priant pour que tout ça finisse rapidement. Stiles lui adressa un sourire encourageant et désigna sa main d'un coup d'œil. Alexia enlaça alors ses longs doigts à ceux de son petit ami. Evidemment, celui-ci ne sentait rien mais le fait d'imaginer leurs peaux en contact suffisait au garçon pour le moment.

\- Alors, cette situation hypothétique dont nous avons parlé, devient moins hypothétique ?

\- Je pense que... je peux bouger mes orteils.

\- Super, moi aussi je peux bouger mes orteils...

La jeune fille resserra sa prise sur la main de Stiles. Depuis que Scott s'était fait tirer dessus, elle ressentait une gêne profonde au niveau de son flanc droit. Elle sentait dorénavant les tissus de son meilleur ami se régénérer et cela la picotait intensément, lui arrachant des grimaces. Ce lien pouvait être bénéfique comme très mauvais, notamment lors des blessures physiques. Alexia n'était pas aussi forte que le Loup-Garou, elle ne pouvait guérir à grande vitesse ni supporter la douleur longtemps.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent et l'alarme du commissariat se déclencha. Alexia se releva et tendit l'oreille. Des coups de feu explosèrent dans la salle d'à côté et des bruits de vitres éclatèrent.

\- Scott !, hurla l'adolescente en se ruant vers la sortie.

Jackson l'en empêcha et la repoussa dans le fond de la pièce. S'en était trop, l'Aquaphile s'était retenue toute la soirée, elle n'allait plus se laisser faire. Des filets d'eau apparurent au bout de ses doigts et ses yeux flamboyèrent avant qu'elle n'envoie deux jets d'eau sur le Kanima qui les évita sans difficulté. Alexia avait du mal à voir dans le noir et elle tentait d'éviter d'écraser Derek et Stiles ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire dans cet espace étroit. Elle décida de passer à l'attaque physique et se rapprocha pour envoyer un coup de poing dans la tête de Jackson qui para son coup et lui en envoya un dans le ventre, la pliant de douleur. Elle n'était pas assez rapide, ni assez agile, ni assez forte. Elle ne pouvait rien contre cette créature. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne, qu'elle progresse, être faible ne lui convenait pas du tout et, une fois toute cette histoire terminée, elle se promettait de se trouver un professeur et d'apprendre à se battre convenablement.

L'Aquaphile se releva, prête à foncer dans le tas mais Jackson fut projeté en arrière et Scott entra dans la pièce. Le Loup se rua dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui le serra contre elle. Elle l'aida ensuite à relever Stiles. Derek avait enfin réussi à guérir et ordonna aux deux adolescents d'emmener l'humain. Jackson les poursuivit, Alexia ferma donc les portes derrière eux alors que Scott supportait Stiles qui était aussi mou qu'une chiffe. Un seul coup de pied du Kanima suffisait à détruire les portes et il gagnait du terrain.

Le trio arriva dans une salle d'interrogatoire où Scott déposa son meilleur ami sur une chaise. Le pauvre voyait sa tête partir en arrière même si Alexia tenait de la maintenir droite.

\- Tu bouges pas, dit Scott.

Stiles et Alexia lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur et Scott rajouta "Tu vois ce que je veux dire" avant de sortir de la salle. La brune scruta une dernière fois le beau visage du jeune Stilinski avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de partir à la suite de son meilleur ami en promettant de revenir.

\- Allison ?

Alexia manqua de rentrer dans Scott qui s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la Chasseuse. Celle-ci avait changé, ce n'était plus la fille chaleureuse qu'Alexia appréciait tant, ses traits étaient durs et il n'y avait plus l'étincelle dans son regard. Elle savait que la mort d'un proche, notamment d'un parent, pouvait changer une personne mais ce qu'Allison dégageait, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de la haine.

\- Où est Derek ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors écarte-toi de mon chemin.

\- Allison, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, demanda Alexia.

\- Tu sais où est Derek ?

\- Tu lui veux quoi ?, se méfia l'Aquaphile.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

\- Scott !, s'écria Allison en pointant son arbalète sur le jeune homme. Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher de moi. Allez vous en et restez loin de moi !

Sur ces mots, la Chasseuse s'élança dans les corridors. Scott et Alexia se jetèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension. Si elle trouvait Derek, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle lui ferait subir.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Derek ?, s'étonna Alexia.

\- Elle a dû apprendre qu'il avait mordu sa mère...

\- Mais elle sait ce qu'elle t'a fait avant, elle... tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Je ne veux pas que la dernière image qu'elle ait de sa mère soit qu'elle ait failli tuer son petit ami.

\- Scott... tu sais que je te soutiens pour n'importe quoi mais la vie de Derek est en jeu et puis, elle doit savoir.

\- Je lui dirais un jour mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît Alexia ne dit rien.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hocha à contrecœur de la tête puis poursuivit sa route. Elle réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

Quand ils rejoignirent la salle de garde à vue, le Shérif Stilinski était inconscient, Derek étendu derrière le bureau et le Kanima, accroché aux barreaux en train d'effrayer Melissa. Scott planta ses griffes dans le dos de la créature et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Alexia s'agenouilla près du père de Stiles et vérifia son pouls, son cœur battait toujours.

\- Scott ! Scott, est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta Melissa.

Alexia releva la tête, Derek avait poursuivi le Kanima plus loin et Scott tentait de cacher sa nature à sa mère. C'était trop tard pour lui, elle l'avait vu transformé. Alexia se plaça devant Melissa, il était temps qu'elle sache. Ses yeux se teintèrent de violet et l'infirmière fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire apparaître un filet d'eau mais Melissa reposa les yeux sur son fils qui se redressa. Quand elle le vit ainsi transformé, elle porta les mains à son visage et recula dans la prison en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Scott ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Alexia voulait dire quelque chose mais c'était peine perdue. Les deux adolescents repartirent, laissant Melissa seule avec ses questions.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Gérard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ça devait pas se passer comme ça !, s'énerva Scott.

\- Crois-moi, j'en suis conscient.

\- J'ai fait exactement tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai rejoint la meute de Derek, je vous ai donné toutes les infos, je vous ai dit que Matt contrôlait Jackson...

Alexia se figea puis recula d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que Scott racontait ? Elle n'était pas au courant de cette collaboration.

\- Laisse-nous nous occuper de lui, va aider tes amis. Laisse-moi me charger de Jackson et de Matt. Va chercher ta mère, vas-y.

Scott acquiesça. Une boîte tomba sur le sol, il la ramassa et la tendit à Gérard qui s'empara de ses médicaments.

\- Vous avez laissé tomber ça.

\- Va-t-en ! Toi aussi Alexia !

La jeune fille lança un regard empli de dégoût au vieillard et suivit fébrilement son meilleur ami. Elle pensait qu'entre eux n'existait aucun secret, elle semblait s'être trompée. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Derek, il avait tout entendu, ça n'était pas bon. Elle lui adressa un regard incompréhensif, il opina et elle repartit dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Stiles et qu'ils rentrent tous à la maison.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^**_

 _ **Lauriane : Coucou nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite ^^**_


	25. Aptitudes

\- Comment as-tu pu oser collaborer avec Gérard sans m'en parler avant ?

Scott soupira et baissa les yeux vers sa feuille de cours. Alexia était très remontée contre lui et il la comprenait parfaitement. Il lui avait caché ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était pour Allison qu'il avait fait ça et il savait que sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas approuvé.

\- Je te répète que je suis désolé Alexia, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler... Bon, comment tu te sens ?

Le Loup-Garou releva les yeux, étonné.

\- Ta mère a découvert ce que nous étions, elle ne nous parle plus et Matt est (elle déglutit)... mort.

\- Ça peut aller. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Alexia acquiesça en silence et reporta son attention sur le professeur. Le seul point positif de cette journée était que le Shérif Stilinski avait récupéré sa plaque et qu'il reprenait du service, mis à part ça, rien n'allait. Melissa avait peur de Scott et elle et Allison avait changé. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la veille, la Chasseuse était distante et froide, Alexia s'inquiétait pour elle. La rage qu'elle suscitait contre Derek la consumait. De plus, le lendemain soir, l'équipe de Crosse de Beacon Hills disputait un match et la mort du jeune Daehler avait plombé le moral de tous.

Le portable de la jeune fille vibra. Discrètement, elle lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Stiles lui annonçait qu'il allait chez la psychologue, Mademoiselle Morrell et qu'ils se retrouvaient au déjeuner. L'Aquaphile soupira, elle appréhendait son propre rendez-vous. Elle ne pouvait y échapper, lors de la mort d'un camarade, tous les élèves devaient se rendre chez la psychologue pour parler de son sentiment personnel. Alexia était triste, certes, mais comment allait-elle expliquer que sa mort sauverait plus d'une vie sans pour autant dévoiler leur nature à ses amis et elle ?

###

\- Vous saviez que pendant une noyade, on retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'on perde connaissance ? Ça s'appelle l'apnée volontaire... Ça veut dire que vous avez beau être terrorisé, votre instinct de survie est tellement fort que vous gardez la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'impression que votre tête va exploser. C'est quand vous laissez l'eau rentrer que vous arrêtez de souffrir. C'est là que la peur s'arrête, et tout devient paisible.

\- Quelque part tu espères que Matt a trouvé la paix en poussant son dernier soupir ?

Stiles releva les yeux vers Mademoiselle Morrell. Au début, il avait refusé de se confier à la psychologue mais ça lui faisait du bien, parler à une personne extérieure de la vie qu'il menait en ce moment.

\- Je ressens aucune pitié pour lui.

\- Est-ce que tu ressens de la pitié pour le petit garçon de neuf ans qui s'est noyé ?

\- C'est pas parce qu'une bande d'abrutis de première l'a balancé dans une piscine alors qu'il savait pas nager que ça lui donnait le droit de les éliminer un par un. D'ailleurs mon père m'a dit, quand ils ont fouillé l'ordinateur de Matt, il y avait tout un tas de photos d'Allison. Et ça va plus loin que ça, il avait même fait des montages pour s'incruster sur les photos avec elle. On le voit en train de lui tenir la main et de l'embrasser. Il s'était construit une relation de couple à partir de ses fantasmes. Alors d'accord, le noyer quand il avait neuf ans ça a dû mettre le feu aux poudres mais dès le début, le bonhomme était déjà sérieusement allumé.

Stiles se garda bien de dire que si ça avait été Alexia ou encore Lydia sur ces photos, ce serait lui qui aurait tué le jeune Daehler de ses propres mains.

\- Il y au moins eu un évènement positif dans cette histoire, non ?

\- Mouais... mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un malaise avec lui. Je ressens beaucoup de tensions entre nous deux. C'est pareil avec Scott.

\- Vous avez parlé depuis cette nuit-là ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Il a assez de problèmes à gérer de son côté.

\- Et Alexia ?

\- Avec elle, ça va. Elle a également ses problèmes mais c'est un peu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me ménage. Mais il s'est bien passé quelque chose...

La psychologue acquiesça.

\- Je pense pas qu'ils voient Allison non plus, reprit le jeune garçon. Mais c'est plutôt elle qui prend ses distances, je crois. Jackson ? Hum, ces derniers temps il est un peu perturbé. Bizarrement, la seule qui semble avoir retrouvé un comportement normal c'est Lydia.

\- Parlons de toi Stiles. Est-ce que tu serais, un peu anxieux par rapport au championnat qui a lieu demain soir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Stiles desserra les dents et laissa retomber sa Crosse qu'il triturait depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

\- Euh non, reprit-il. Je suis jamais sur le terrain mais comme un de mes coéquipiers est mort et qu'un autre a disparu qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

\- Tu parles d'Isaac ? L'un des trois élèves qui ont fugué c'est ça ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu as eu des nouvelles de l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Comment ça se fait que vous prenez aucune note ?

\- Je les rédige quand la séance est terminée.

\- Et vous vous souvenez de tout ?

\- Si on revenait plutôt à toi. Stiles...

\- Je vais très bien ! Enfin, mis à part les problèmes d'insomnies, la nervosité et cette peur constante, foudroyante et insoutenable qu'il va se produire quelque chose de terrible.

\- Ça s'appelle l'hyper vigilance. Cette peur persistante d'être en danger ou d'être menacé.

\- C'est pas qu'une simple impression en tout cas. Ça me provoque des crises de panique et j'arrive même plus à respirer.

\- Comme si tu te noyais ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et donc ? Si tu sens que tu te noies, et que tu retiens ta respiration le plus longtemps possible jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu choisissais de ne pas ouvrir la bouche ? De ne pas laisser entrer l'eau ?

\- On est obligé d'ouvrir la bouche, c'est un réflexe.

\- Mais si tu retiens ta respiration un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que ce réflexe se déclenche, ça peut te faire gagner du temps.

\- Un tout petit peu seulement.

\- Ça peut être suffisant pour te permettre de remonter à la surface. Ou pour qu'on puisse te porter secours.

\- Oui, enfin si c'est pour souffrir le martyr... Il faut que je vous refasse un topo sur cette impression que votre tête va exploser ?

\- Si c'est ta survie qui est en jeu, peut-être que ça vaut la peine de souffrir, non ?

\- Mais qui vous dit que ça va s'arranger ? Qui dit que la souffrance ne va pas faire place à l'enfer ?

\- Dans ce cas, souviens-toi de ce que Winston Churchill a dit un jour : Si vous traversez l'enfer, continuez d'avancer.

###

Alexia soupira quand personne ne lui répondit alors qu'elle toquait à la porte de la chambre de Scott. Celui-ci devait se trouver sous la douche. Pourtant, il lui fallait récupérer ce devoir de Maths qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle se décida à entrer, tant pis si elle le trouvait en mauvaise posture. L'Aquaphile poussa la porte et lâcha un cri en voyant Melissa, la queue du Kanima enroulée autour de son cou et les pieds battants dans le vide. Elle appela Scott qui déboula avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Scott et Alexia, la situation a quelque peu évolué. Laissez-moi donc vous faire un petit briefing.

La brune baissa le regard sur Gérard Argent, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Scott sortit ses griffes acérées tandis qu'Alexia laissait couler des filets d'eau le long de ses doigts.

\- Allons allons Scott, sois un peu réaliste. Tu n'es guère en position de te faire obéir. Pas plus que toi Alexia.

\- Laissez-la partir.

\- Non c'est impossible mais je peux choisir de la laisser vivre. Ça dépend de vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, cracha Alexia.

\- Je veux qu'on discute puisque vous persistez à ne pas répondre au téléphone.

\- Laissez-la partir et on pourra parler de ce que vous voulez, assura le Bêta.

\- Ce que je veux c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et ça depuis le début. Je veux Derek ainsi que toute sa meute.

\- Il se cache pour se protéger. Comment vous voulez qu'on sache où ils sont ?

\- Vous arriverez bien à trouver une motivation pour les tirer hors de leur cachette. Et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je possède maintenant un outil de persuasion qui, vous en conviendrez, est d'une efficacité redoutable.

Le Kanima siffla, Melissa était au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Pourquoi suis-je en mesure de le contrôler d'après vous ?, reprit le grand-père. Vous connaissez le mythe, Alexia et Scott, le Kanima est en fait une arme de vengeance.

\- Ça concerne Kate ?, souffla Scott.

\- Sache que je ne suis pas venu ici seulement pour enterrer ma fille, je suis venue ici pour la venger.

Sur ce, le Kanima relâcha l'infirmière qui tomba au sol en toussant. Scott et Alexia s'agenouillèrent près d'elle pour voir comment elle allait. Alexia attrapa un pot à crayon, le vida de son contenu et le remplit d'eau avant de le tendre à sa tutrice.

\- Tiens bois, elle est potable.

L'infirmière hésita un instant. Après tout, cette eau provenait du corps même de la jeune fille. Le sourire encourageant que celle-ci lui lança la fit céder. Elle avala une gorgée et releva la tête vers son fils.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose et je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes. Mais je t'en supplie, donne lui ce qu'il veut.

\- Maman, c'est pas aussi simple.

\- Si on livre Derek à Gérard, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, déclara l'Aquaphile.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, d'accord ? Donnez-lui ce qu'il demande.

\- Je sais pas si c'est possible...

###

Après les cours, Alexia décida d'accompagner Scott à son travail. Deaton avait accepté qu'elle les regarde le temps du service du jeune homme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et de se retrouver seule dans la grande maison McCall. Stiles ne répondait pas à ses appels, Allison avait trop changé et Lydia, c'était Lydia. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alexia se rendit compte du peu d'amis qu'elle possédait. A son retour à Beacon Hills, elle s'était promis de ne pas rester dans les pattes de Scott pour le laisser poursuivre sa vie et être plus ouverte, chose qu'elle n'était plus depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais elle n'avait jamais tenu sa promesse. Scott et elle étaient liés par quelque chose de fort même avant la découverte de leur nature mais ce lien s'était renforcé et était même devenu d'ordre Surnaturel. La brune savait que Scott envisageait sérieusement de répondre aux attentes de Gérard. Elle trouvait cela trop facile, Derek était peut-être froid et bourru, ça n'en restait pas moins un être humain comme eux. Comme tous ces gens que Matt avait tués, il allait devenir la proie puis la victime du Kanima. Alexia en avait assez des morts. Isaac, Vernon et Erica y passerait ensuite et ils auraient quatre cadavres d'adolescents sur la conscience, de pauvres jeunes qui n'avaient pas encore vécu leur vraie vie, n'étaient pas tombés amoureux, n'avaient pas connus les galères. Des jeunes qui n'avaient pas un mauvais fond, mais seulement trop de pouvoirs trop rapidement.

Quelqu'un sonna, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Le vétérinaire intima à Scott d'aller ouvrir. Tout à coup, les chiens de la clinique se mirent à aboyer en cœur.

\- Un Loup-Garou..., souffla Alexia.

Le trio se rendit dans l'entrée où se trouvait Isaac. Le vétérinaire le laissa entrer et ils se replacèrent autour du chien malade. Deaton enfonça une seringue dans son pelage, Alexia frissonna.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sent comme ça ?, demanda le frisé.

Deaton ricana ce qui étonna Alexia et Isaac.

\- Scott a fait la même remarque il y a quelques mois de ça. Un jour, il a été capable de faire la différence entre les animaux qui étaient en voie de guérison et ceux... qui ne l'étaient pas.

\- Il va pas s'en remettre c'est ça ? C'est le cancer ?

\- L'ostéosarcome. Ça dégage une odeur très particulière, n'est-ce pas Scott ?

Celui-ci acquiesça. Alexia déglutit difficilement, c'était triste de voir ces petites boules de poils si malades. Elle ne savait pas comment Scott pouvait supporter cela chaque jour.

\- Approche, demanda Deaton. Tu sais maintenant ce que tes nouvelles aptitudes peuvent t'apporter. Force décuplée, vitesse accrue, cicatrisation remarquable. Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça faisait sur les autres ?

\- Les autres ?, s'enquit Alexia.

\- Donne-moi ta main, Isaac. Laisse-toi faire.

Le vétérinaire déposa la main du jeune homme sur l'animal. Des lignes noires apparurent alors, démarquant les veines du Loup-Garou. Alexia plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'apprêta à retirer la main de l'adolescent de l'animal mais Scott l'en empêcha d'un signe de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Tu lui as enlevé un peu de sa maladie, répondit Scott.

\- Juste un peu. Mais parfois un petit geste peut faire toute la différence.

Déboussolé, Isaac huma sa main, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas, annonça Scott. La première fois qu'il m'a montré, j'ai pleuré aussi.

Le jeune garçon sourit, au bord des larmes. Alexia s'avança vers le vétérinaire.

\- Est-ce que je sais faire ça moi aussi ?

\- Pas vraiment, expliqua le vétérinaire. Tes parents pouvaient faire cicatriser les plaies d'autres gens également. Je ne sais pas si tu en es capable mais les tissus humains sont imbibés d'eau, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

La brune s'émerveilla de cette réponse. Isaac et elle s'échangèrent un sourire bienveillant, finalement, le garçon n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

\- Mais faites attention. Cette aptitude a des limites. Il vous faut apprendre à doser pour ne pas vous tuer vous-même.

Alexia acquiesça vivement. Elle allait pouvoir faire des miracles avec cette nouvelle information.

* * *

 ** _Désolée pour ce retard cosmique ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._**

 ** _Lauriane : Hello ! ^^ Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question. Je n'ai pas d'emploi du temps ou de régularité prédéfinie tout simplement car j'écris plusieurs fictions en même temps et que ça dépend du temps dont je dispose et de ma motivation. Mais j'essaie de ne pas trop faire durer entre deux chapitres. ^^_**


	26. Champ de bataille

\- Ils s'en vont, ce soir, pendant le match, informa Isaac.

Scott et Alexia relevèrent la tête au même moment. Isaac venait de leur expliquer qu'Erica et Boyd comptaient quitter la meute de Derek et qu'ils avaient entendu la présence d'une autre meute dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça ?

\- Je te dis ça pour vous demander votre avis. J'ai besoin de vos conseils.

\- De nos conseils, pourquoi ?, s'étonna Alexia.

\- Parce que je vous fais confiance.

\- A nous ?

\- Vous avez toujours l'air de vouloir faire ce qui est juste.

\- La plupart du temps, moi, je suis surtout complètement paumé, avoua Scott. Non, en fait je suis tout le temps complètement paumé.

\- Je le suis pas moins je te signale, rétorqua Alexia. Je viens seulement d'arriver et je découvre que les Loups-Garous existent.

\- Et maintenant, par exemple, vous savez où vous en êtes ?

\- On compte aller nulle part, si c'est ça ta question, répondit Scott. Y a trop de gens ici qui ont besoin de nous.

\- Je viens juste de revenir, je vais pas repartir tout de suite, railla l'Aquaphile.

\- Bah dans ce cas, je peux m'estimer heureux parce que... parce que moi j'ai personne.

Alexia baissa les yeux. Isaac était à plaindre, son père était mort il y a peu et tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était maintenant Derek. La brune s'assit à côté du Bêta sur la table d'opération et lui offrit un sourire amical auquel il répondit chaleureusement. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Et donc, tu vas les suivre ?, demanda Scott.

\- Ouais, ouais je pense. Bonne chance pour le match.

\- Merci, mais je vais pas jouer non plus. J'ai pas envie de penser au match. Ça me semble tellement futile.

\- T'es pas venu à l'entraînement la semaine dernière.

\- Non, j'ai séché pourquoi ?

\- T'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Jackson était là.

\- Attends, t'es en train de dire qu'il est venu à l'entraînement ?, s'écria Alexia.

\- Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Mais alors, commença Scott. Ça veut dire que... ce soir pour le match...

\- Ouais, il va jouer.

###

\- Tu stresses pour le match, Stiles ?

Le jeune Stilinski releva la tête pour fixer le visage apaisant d'Alexia. Elle n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre de cours et tentait tant bien que mal de faire l'exercice demandé pour le lendemain. Stiles était assis au bord du lit et se triturait les doigts en pensant à leur prochaine soirée. Gérard contrôlait maintenant le Kanima et en avait après Derek. Ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu d'un règlement de compte et ils n'étaient même pas responsables.

\- Pas vraiment, je sais très bien que je vais pas jouer. Je stresse pour ce qu'il va nous arriver.

L'Aquaphile referma son livre et s'installa près de son petit ami. Elle posa une main sur les siennes, tremblantes et sourit chaleureusement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On va arranger ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Stiles ne fut pas convaincu. Alexia reprit :

\- Je connais une citation qui colle parfaitement à notre situation. C'est Winston Churchill qui l'a dite : Si vous traversez l'enfer...

\- Continuez d'avancer, termina Stiles dans un sourire.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Mademoiselle Morrell m'a parlé de la même citation tout à l'heure durant le rendez-vous.

Alexia acquiesça et glissa sa main sur la joue de Stiles qui tourna la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, Stiles. Je te le promets...

Le jeune Stilinski embrassa Alexia en guise de remerciement. Elle était toujours là pour elle, ce n'était pas Lydia, il en était sûr. Elle méritait tellement d'être heureuse et il adorait passer du temps avec elle. La rousse n'occupait presque plus ses pensées, il était pourtant encore un peu mal à l'aise avec la jeune Miller. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa hauteur, elle était forte et lui, si faible. Stiles approfondit le baiser au plus grand bonheur d'Alexia qui en avait bien besoin. Stiles caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille et se détendit immédiatement près d'elle. Elle avait également ce pouvoir là sur lui, quand il était avec elle, son angoisse se faisait beaucoup moins oppressante et il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez pour cela.

###

Alexia se détacha de Melissa et du Shérif pour rejoindre Scott et Stiles sur le banc. Elle s'accroupit derrière les deux meilleurs amis qui avaient revêtit leur maillot de Crosse. Il faisait extrêmement froid mais la jeune fille prenait sur elle, Scott avait décidé de jouer et ils devaient surveiller Jackson et potentiellement Gérard.

\- Tu sais ce qui se trame ?, demanda Stiles.

\- Pas encore, répondit le Bêta.

\- Ça va faire mal c'est ça ? Des hurlements, des gens qui courent dans tous les sens, du sang partout, des membres arrachés. C'est ça qui nous attend ?

\- Ouais, y a des chances.

\- Ne sois pas si sombre, Stiles. Soyons positifs pour une fois. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il le faut, répondit Alexia.

Le tableau horrible que venait de peindre Stiles se dessinait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cela arriver. Stiles tremblait de tout son corps et Scott ressentait une peur intenable mélangée à celle d'Alexia.

\- L'autre soir, j'ai vu mon père se faire cogner par Matt. Moi, j'étais là par terre, à pas pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. C'était... j'aimerais pouvoir me rendre utile, aider les autres. Vous, tout ce que vous pouvez faire, j'en suis pas capable, je peux pas...

\- T'en fais pas, assura Scott.

\- On va perdre c'est tout...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries. Le match a même pas commencé, allez mets ton casque et va dans l'arène, tu remplaces Greenberg, annonça le coach.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a Greenberg ?

\- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il a Greenberg, répéta Finstock. Il est nul et toi tu es nul mais un peu moins.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? J'ai le droit de jouer ? Avec l'équipe ?

Alexia gloussa devant la surprise de son petit ami.

\- Oui, à moins que tu préfères faire joujou avec toi-même.

\- Ah non, ça je l'ai déjà fait deux fois aujourd'hui.

Le sourire de l'Aquaphile laissa place à une grimace de dégoût. Scott se moqua d'elle en silence et elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Dégage avant que je m'énerve !

\- Ok coach ! Oh, attends.

Stiles repartit en sens inverse et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, gelées, d'Alexia. La jeune fille savoura ce baiser qui la réchauffa un peu et souhaita bonne chance au jeune Stilinski. L'Aquaphile embrassa ensuite chastement Scott sur la joue avant de rejoindre Melissa et le Shérif qui hurla :

\- Mon fils est sur le terrain !

Elle rit de bon cœur avant de s'installer à côté de sa tutrice qui lui passa un bras dans le dos pour la réchauffer.

\- Vas-y Stiles, cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle ressentit soudain un malaise et tourna la tête en direction de son meilleur ami qui tendait l'oreille. Elle chercha ensuite la cause de ce sentiment et aperçut Gérard à l'autre bout du terrain. Son cœur manqua un battement, c'était pour bientôt.

Alexia quitta les gradins pour rejoindre Scott et Isaac.

\- T'as un plan alors ?, demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, pour l'instant ça se résume à empêcher Jackson de faire d'autres victimes.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus facile si t'étais sur le terrain, tu crois pas ? ...

Alexia et Isaac se regardèrent, étonnés d'avoir dit la même chose au même moment.

\- Faut qu'on fasse en sorte que n'ait pas d'autre choix que de te faire jouer, reprit le frisé.

\- T'en as de bonnes. T'as vu le nombre de mecs qui doivent jouer avant que ce soit mon tour ?

\- Je peux peut-être aller lui faire les yeux doux, proposa Alexia.

\- Non, il ne t'écoutera pas, déclara Scott. Isaac, tu peux nous en débarrasser sans les envoyer à l'hôpital ?

Isaac soupira bruyamment. Alexia posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Hé ! Tu vas y arriver, ok ? Moi je te fais confiance.

Le Bêta regarda la jeune fille, surpris par sa gentillesse. Lui qui ne l'appréciait pas au début, qui la trouvait imbu d'elle-même et rabat-joie, il se rendait compte qu'elle était sympathique et que ça lui plaisait de passer du temps avec elle.

\- Je vais essayer, assura-t-il.

L'Aquaphile lui adressa un sourire et le regarda s'éloigner sur le terrain avant de s'installer près de Scott. Celui-ci était nerveux, elle le sentait en elle. Alexia attrapa doucement la main du jeune Loup qui se détendit à son contact.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je l'espère, je l'espère.

Isaac fit son boulot à merveille. Le nombre de remplaçants s'amenuisait à mesure que le frisé mettait ses coéquipiers à terre. La violence dont il faisait preuve faisait grimacer Alexia mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Au moins cela était efficace. Le Coach lui hurla de se détendre, il se contenta de hausser les épaules innocemment. Alexia ricana discrètement, elle appréciait de plus en plus le Loup-Garou. Soudain, il se fit percuté de plein fouet par Jackson qui le cloua au sol. Alexia et Scott coururent s'agenouiller près du blessé.

\- J'ai rien de cassé, mais j'arrive plus à bouger, annonça-t-il. Jackson a dû me donner un coup de griffes, je sens que ça se propage.

Scott tendit l'oreille, Gérard lui parlait encore. Alexia aida les médecins à poser Isaac sur la civière. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, Isaac la retint.

\- Alexia, je suis désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as fait ton possible...

\- Je parle pas de ce soir mais des autres fois, j'ai vraiment été...

\- Le pouvoir t'es monté à la tête, je t'en veux pas, assura la jeune fille.

Isaac sourit et souffla un dernier "merci" avant de se faire emmener.

\- Merde, jura le Coach en les rejoignant. McCall, si tu nous sauves pas, on est foutu !

\- D'accord.

Melissa fit son apparition sur le terrain.

\- Il n'y a pas que le match, il se passe quelque chose de plus grave n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut pas que tu restes ici.

\- Scott a raison, ça peut devenir dangereux pour toi Melissa.

\- Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille, mais tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire avant, n'en tenez pas compte, je veux que vous l'oubliiez. Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose, alors faites-le sans hésiter, il le faut.

\- Compte sur moi, assura Scott.

\- Et sur moi. Maintenant Scott, c'est à toi de jouer. Si y a le moindre problème, je suis juste à côté. Je ne le laisserai pas vous toucher.

Melissa embrassa la brune sur la tempe avant de rejoindre les gradins. Scott prit furtivement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et se décida à entrer dans l'arène. Alexia se réinstalla sur le banc, ignorant les regards appuyés du Coach, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, surtout pas seule mais s'il y avait le moindre problème, elle pourrait réagir vite.

A peine se fut-il emparé de sa première balle, Scott se fit percuter de plein fouet.

\- Scott !, s'écria Alexia.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna le Coach. Il va se relever.

La jeune fille se rassit tranquillement et scruta le terrain. Stiles s'empara à son tour de la balle. Quand il se fit percuté à son tour, Alexia gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante. Elle n'entendait pas ce que Gérard préparait, elle ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain pour surveiller Jackson et protéger Scott et Stiles et elle avait perdu l'avantage qu'elle avait sur Jackson quand il était lié à Matt. Il n'avait plus peur de l'eau maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Alexia se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à suivre le match. Scott et Stiles s'étaient relevés et allaient bien, c'était l'important. Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal, aussi inutile. Soudain, Scott s'arrêta et un sentiment étrange s'empara d'Alexia. Elle sentait que quelqu'un était en danger et avait le besoin irrépressible de devoir l'aider mais elle savait que c'était Scott qui ressentait ce besoin. Elle le regarda quitter le terrain en direction des vestiaires. L'Aquaphile croisa le regard interrogateur de Melissa et haussa les épaules. Que devait-elle faire ? Aller aider Scott ou rester ici et surveiller Jackson et Stiles ? Elle opta pour la seconde option, s'il se passait quelque chose, au moins, elle serrait sur le coup, avec ou sans Scott.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs ne cessaient d'être percutés. La balle roula aux pieds de Stiles. Alexia se leva d'un bond.

\- Vas-y Stiles, hurla-t-elle. Montre-leur !

Le jeune Stilinski scruta sa petite amie qui l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Stiles attrapa la balle blanche et courut, poursuivi par les joueurs adverses. Il s'arrêta devant la cage adverse et hésita.

\- Stilinski ! Vas-y marque ! Envoie la balle dans les buts !, s'écria le Coach.

\- Stiles, fais-le !, répéta Alexia.

Il lança enfin et marqua son but sous les acclamations de joie de tous les spectateurs.

\- J'ai marqué un but !, s'écria le jeune Stilinski.

Gonflé de confiance en lui, Stiles enchaîna un second but qui provoqua l'allégresse générale. Le score des deux équipes était maintenant égalisé. Il permit aux Cyclones de prendre l'avantage en marquant un troisième but. Ses coéquipiers l'acclamèrent en héros tandis que le match touchait à sa fin. Stiles se retourna vers les gradins. Alexia sourit de plus belle en captant le regard noisette de son petit ami. Mais son visage devint rapidement livide quand elle comprit que ce regard empli d'amour ne lui était pas adressé. Elle se tourna, Lydia offrait un sourire éblouissant à Stiles. L'Aquaphile se rassit lentement sur le banc, le cœur serré, la gorge nouée. Elle se retint de verser une seule larme, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant. Stiles venait d'accéder à la victoire et son père était fier et les spectateurs l'adoraient. Stiles ne l'aimait pas, il était amoureux de Lydia, depuis le début. Elle avait tenté de se dire qu'un jour, elle le ferait changer d'avis, que leurs sentiments grandiraient, faisant ainsi disparaître ceux qu'il avait pour Lydia. Et Alexia s'était attaché, bien trop rapidement elle le savait. Ses sentiments pour Stiles allaient la détruire, cet amour non réciproque allait la détruire. Elle s'était interdit de tomber amoureuse, elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces mais c'était trop tard. Son cœur appartenait maintenant au jeune Stilinski. Il fallait qu'elle fasse cesser cette mascarade avant que les choses empirent, avant qu'elle perde son amitié avec lui, avant qu'elle ne souffre plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà.

Scott arriva enfin, Alexia le sentit. Les jambes tremblantes, elle le rejoignit sur le terrain et s'accrocha à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Jackson était au milieu du terrain, prêt à accomplir sa mission, il ne restait que trente secondes...

Le coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant la fin du match et la victoire de l'équipe de Crosse de Beacon Hills.

\- Il s'est rien passé, rien du tout, souffla Scott.

Les lumières du stade s'éteignirent d'un seul coup et un cri déchira l'obscurité. La panique envahit les gradins et les spectateurs se ruèrent sur la pelouse pour courir dans tous les sens et tenter de fuir la menace pour l'instant invisible. Alexia se fit bousculée et tomba à la renverse. Elle se releva immédiatement en entendant Melissa l'interpeller.

\- Alexia ! Scott ! Vous êtes où ?

\- Maman, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui moi ça va, mais y a quelqu'un qui est couché sur le terrain, je crois qu'il est blessé.

Alexia rejoignit l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour du corps inconscient. Les lumières se rallumèrent enfin et le Coach fendit la foule. Jackson était étendu par terre, les yeux clos. Sa poitrine ne bougeait même pas. Alexia essuya furtivement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Melissa et Scott la rejoignirent, Lydia hurlait :

\- Jackson ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jackson !

Quand elle le vit inconscient, elle ne put retenir ses sanglots. La rousse s'agenouilla près du jeune Whittemore. Alexia passa une main dans le dos de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lydia. Stiles aimait Lydia, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle-même aimait Jackson même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne tombait pas amoureux des personnes que l'on souhaitait la plupart du temps.

Melissa vérifia le cœur du jeune garçon.

\- Il n'y a pas de pouls, il ne respire plus.

Alexia retint ses larmes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elles dévalaient déjà ses joues y créant des sillons humides. Jackson ne méritait pas ça. Il était peut-être arrogant, prétentieux et c'était le Kanima, pourtant il ne méritait pas ça. Melissa souleva le maillot du joueur et tout le monde retint un cri en apercevant les plaies qui trouaient son abdomen. Alexia rejoignit Isaac et Scott et se blottit contre ce dernier.

\- Y a du sang partout, sanglota Lydia.

\- Regardez...

\- Il s'est fait ça tout seul, fit remarquer Isaac.

\- Mais pourquoi ?, s'enquit la jeune Miller.

Melissa commença le massage cardiaque et demanda à Lydia de tenir la tête de Jackson. Le shérif arriva à son tour et jeta un regard autour de lui.

\- Où est Stiles ?

Alexia se décolla de Scott pour scruter les alentours.

\- Quoi, il a disparu ?

\- Où est mon fils, bordel. Où est passé mon fils ?, hurla le shérif.

\- Non, pas Stiles...

* * *

 ** _Oula, ce chapitre est très long. Je m'excuse si vous trouvez que ça fait beaucoup mais je ne pouvais couper à aucun endroit. J'espère retrouver vos rewiews. Bonne lecture ^^_**


	27. Coeur brisé

Alexia était totalement déboussolée. Stiles avait disparu, personne ne savait où il se trouvait et la jeune fille ne cessait de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Elle avait bien sa petite idée sur le kidnappeur mais aucune preuve solide qui lui permettrait de vérifier quoi que ce soit.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir le médecin légiste pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Jackson, j'ai lancé un avis de recherches pour retrouver Stiles. Sa voiture est toujours sur le parking donc ça veut dire que...oh bon sang, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

L'Aquaphile posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Shérif.

\- On va le retrouver. Je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour le localiser.

\- Si vous arrivez à l'avoir au téléphone ou s'il répond à ses e-mails ou si vous l'apercevez quelque part...

\- On vous appelle, assura Isaac.

Alexia offrit un sourire triste au jeune Loup. Encore une fois, elle se sentait impuissante. Elle n'avait pas de sens aiguisés, elle n'avait aucun moyen de rendre son fils au Shérif.

\- Il a peut-être paniqué parce qu'il était le centre de l'attention pendant le match. On va le retrouver.

La jeune Miller savait que Scott trouvait un prétexte pour ne pas avouer au Shérif que son fils avait sûrement été kidnappé par Gérard.

\- Oui, je vous dis à plus tard alors.

Le shérif quitta ainsi le trio. Alexia s'adossa à un casier du vestiaire et soupira.

\- Ça va Lexi ?, demanda Scott, inquiet.

\- Imagine qu'il lui ait fait du mal.

\- Stiles est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, il va s'en sortir.

\- S'il le touche, je jure de le noyer moi-même, cracha-t-elle.

\- On n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui, argua Isaac.

\- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Ce vieux est une ordure !

\- Calme-toi Lexi, chuchota Scott en caressant le bras de sa meilleure amie. Tes yeux...

L'adolescente sentait déjà qu'ils changeaient de couleur, c'était pas le moment de faire un scandale.

\- McCall, dit le Coach en les rejoignant. On a besoin de toi dans l'équipe, d'accord ? Tu sais que je pourrais pas te mettre sur le terrain la saison prochaine si t'améliores pas ta moyenne.

\- Oui je sais Coach.

\- Je m'en occupe Coach, Scott va remonter sa moyenne, je vais l'aider, assura Alexia.

\- Tant mieux. Ecoute, voilà, je sais que je vous gueule pas mal dessus à tous...

Alexia arqua un sourcil et échangea un regard surpris avec Isaac, adossé également au casier.

\- Ça veut pas dire que je vous déteste. Bon, à part peut-être Greenberg mais lui, c'est une autre paire de manches. Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que on a besoin de toi dans l'équipe. Alors bosse, remonte ta moyenne.

\- C'est promis.

\- D'accord, ça marche, dit le Coach en s'en allant à son tour.

\- Tout le monde est parti ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Ouais je crois.

Scott arracha la porte du casier de sport de Stiles et empoigna ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Alexia.

\- Tu veux le retrouver à l'odeur ?, questionna Isaac.

\- On va le faire ensemble.

\- Je vais pas vous être d'une grande aide, je ferais mieux de rentrer, soupira l'Aquaphile.

\- Non, tu devrais venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que tu pourras être utile, assura le frisé.

La brune acquiesça, elle attrapa un des t-shirt de Stiles et le tritura entre ses mains avant de le humer discrètement, il sentait son parfum... avec une touche de transpiration.

\- T'as le droit à une chemise et moi je me tape une godasse ?, s'indigna Isaac.

\- Faut qu'on discute...

\- Tous ensemble.

L'adolescente sursauta en voyant apparaître Derek et Peter. Elle n'avait pas le goût de se battre contre l'Alpha ni de lui faire remarquer que son oncle psychopathe n'était pas digne de confiance, elle se contenta donc de l'observer en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

\- C'est marrant, j'ai pensé la même chose quand je t'ai vu discuter avec Gérard au poste de police.

\- Attends, c'est pas pareil, il avait menacé de tuer ma mère ! Il fallait que j'aie l'air d'être dans son camp, j'avais pas le choix.

\- Je soutiens Scott là-dessus. Non mais t'as vu sa mère ? Elle est sublime !

\- Eh doucement toi !, s'énerva Alexia alors que Scott et Derek ordonnaient au psychopathe de se la fermer.

\- C'est qui ça ?, demanda Isaac.

\- Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Y a peu de temps, il a essayé de nous tuer, on lui a mis le feu et Derek l'a égorgé.

\- Salut !

\- C'est bon à savoir...

\- T'oublies de dire que c'est un vrai psychopathe, cracha Alexia.

Elle se rappelait encore de tout ce que Scott et Stiles lui avaient raconté sur leur vie avant son arrivée. Il avait mordu Scott et avait ensuite tué des innocents avant de tuer Kate Argent et de venger sa famille.

\- Tu es l'Aquaphile, Alexia c'est ça ? Derek m'avait prévenu que tu avais ton caractère.

La brune lui jeta un regard noir, ses yeux devinrent violets le temps d'une seconde mais elle ne devait rien tenter. Elle n'en avait, de toute façon, pas la force.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit vivant ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Pour faire court, il sait comment arrêter Jackson. Peut-être même le sauver.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil sauf que, Jackson est mort.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, il est mort, c'est arrivé pendant le match.

\- Il s'est tué lui-même, ajouta l'Aquaphile.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a l'air de trouver que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Parce que si Jackson est mort c'est que ce n'est pas arrivé par hasard, répondit Peter. Gérard voulait que ça arrive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il va falloir qu'on découvre et quelque chose me dit que notre marche de manœuvre est en train de se réduire, très rapidement.

###

\- Oh bon Dieu, où tu es passé Stiles ?

\- Je suis là.

Le Shérif releva la tête, son fils se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage tuméfié.

\- Papa, t'inquiète pas, ça va, je...

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est rien, c'est juste des mecs de l'équipe adverse, ça les a foutus en rogne d'avoir perdu et moi, j'arrêtais pas de la ramener, du coup ils se sont...

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je les ai même pas vus en fait, mentit Stiles.

Il ne pouvait pas raconter à son père que Gérard Argent l'avait frappé parce qu'il l'avait agacé, il aurait dû alors raconter toute l'histoire sur le Kanima et cela lui aurait attiré des ennuis.

\- Je veux une description.

\- Ecoute, ça va, c'est pas si grave que ça.

\- Je vais appeler leur lycée, je vais y aller et je te préviens, je vais les matraquer un à un ces petits salopards !

\- Papa, arrête ! Je te dis que c'est rien !

Le Shérif céda et serra son fils contre lui. Stiles était heureux de le retrouver, il avait hâte de revoir Scott aussi et Alexia... Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Scott devait être occupé et elle était parfaite pour écouter les autres. Il avait envie de la voir, durant son escapade chez Gérard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la voir après le match et il l'avait vu arborer une mine triste quand il avait échangé un regard avec Lydia. Elle ne méritait pas ça et, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore aussi forts pour elle que pour Lydia, il l'appréciait beaucoup et avait très envie de la voir.

\- Tu pourrais faire venir Alexia, papa ? J'ai... j'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Bien sûr Stiles, je vais l'appeler.

###

Peter emmena Isaac, Scott et Alexia chez Derek. Il semblerait qu'il voulait leur montrer quelque chose d'important. A peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'Alexia reçu un coup de téléphone. Elle aperçut le nom du Shérif apparaître et s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Alexia, Stiles est revenu à la maison, il aimerait te voir.

\- Il est revenu, c'est vrai ?

A ces paroles, les quatre Loups-Garous se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour scruter la jeune fille.

\- Oui, il t'attend.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, m...merci.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Stiles ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. Stiles n'habite pas loin de la forêt, je peux y aller toute seule.

\- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles toute seule, grogna Derek. Gérard est toujours dehors, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ?

\- Je crois savoir me défendre.

\- Derek a raison, je t'accompagne, suggéra Scott.

\- Non, reste ici, j'y vais. Tu me raconteras ce que ce psychopathe vous a dit.

Peter prit une mine offensée, Scott hésita un instant. Il fixa sa meilleure amie qui leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée d'être surprotégée.

\- D'accord, Isaac tu l'accompagnes et tu reviens ici. Tu m'appelles quand tu as terminé, Lexi.

L'Aquaphile acquiesça en soupirant et sortit de la maison du jeune Hale. Isaac et elle traversèrent la forêt sombre côte à côte, sans bruit. Alexia décida de briser le silence quand ils atteignirent la route.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner...

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- D'accord mais Scott aurait très bien pu jouer l'ami surprotecteur à ta place.

\- Si Peter a quelque chose d'important a révélé, Scott sera plus à même de trouver une solution que moi.

L'excuse du frisé était valable pourtant, même dans la pénombre, Alexia pouvait voir qu'il fuyait son regard et que ses joues étaient plus colorées qu'à leur habitude. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la maison Stilinski. La jeune Miller s'apprêtait à remonter l'allée mais le Bêta l'interpella :

\- Scott m'a raconté pour tes parents. Je sais que ça les ramènera pas mais je suis désolé.

Alexia sourit timidement. Isaac avait également eu une vie difficile avec ses parents. Sa mère était morte quand il était jeune, il avait perdu un frère à l'armée et son père était violent avec lui avant de mourir à son tour.

\- Merci, Isaac. Je suis désolé pour ta famille également. Personne ne mérite ce qu'il nous est arrivé.

Le frisé acquiesça et la brune atteignit la porte à laquelle elle toqua. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour adresser un signe de la main au jeune Lahey avant que le Shérif ne lui ouvre.

\- Ah, tu es là, soupira-t-il. Stiles est dans sa chambre.

\- Merci de m'avoir appelée, dit la brune en entrant.

Le Shérif lui indiqua les escaliers et elle rejoignit la chambre du jeune Stilinski. Il lui ouvrit immédiatement et l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. La jeune femme sauta au cou de son petit ami et le serra jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur..., souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit en serrant plus fort la brune.

Alexia s'écarta doucement pour regarder le visage tuméfié de Stiles. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa ses blessures.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Stiles sourit, fier du courage et du tempérament de la jeune fille. Elle était épatante. Il essuya une de ses larmes avec son pouce et approcha doucement son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Cela lui faisait du bien de sentir de la douceur, ses lèvres si gouteuses contre les siennes. La jeune fille mit fin au baiser bien trop rapidement. Stiles s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais elle le devança.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Je crois que ça ne servira à rien.

Alexia hésita un long moment. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du jeune Stilinski et attendit qu'il la rejoigne pour le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Stiles ne propose quelque chose à boire à la jeune fille. Alexia accepta et laissa Stiles descendre dans la cuisine. Elle inspecta rapidement les lieux. Sa chambre lui correspondait parfaitement, dérangée mais chaleureuse et apaisante. Alexia prit le cadre posé sur le bureau du jeune homme. Ils avaient pris cette photo le jour de son arrivée. Scott, Stiles et elle souriaient à pleines dents, inconscients des prochains évènements qui allaient leur tomber dessus. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître tous les trois depuis une éternité. Pourtant, Alexia venait de rencontrer Stiles, elle l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Scott lui avait plus d'une fois répété qu'ils auraient pu être jumeaux dans une autre vie tellement leurs caractères étaient similaires : loyaux, drôles et plus courageux qu'ils ne le paraissaient.

Les bracelets posés sur le bureau à côté, attirèrent l'attention d'Alexia qui les regarda longuement. Elle fronça les sourcils, ça n'était pas son anniversaire et ces bracelets étaient féminins, elle ne voyait pas à qui d'autre Stiles pouvait les offrir... L'Aquaphile stoppa sa réflexion pour inspecter les autres coins de la chambre. Une télévision écran plat était entreposée dans un coin et d'autres bijoux jonchaient les étagères.

\- Lydia... souffla la jeune fille.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

Alexia sursauta en entendant la voix de Stiles. Celui-ci portait un plateau avec deux verres remplis de jus de fruit. La brune en porta un à sa bouche. Elle se força à sourire pour que le brun ne se doute pas de quelque chose. Stiles s'assit sur son lit et but à son tour. Alexia savait qu'elle avait soudainement changé de comportement, Stiles la regardait, interrogateur, et elle s'interdisait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il aimait toujours Lydia, elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur relation pour le moment, trop de choses se passaient dans leur vie pour qu'ils s'encombrent avec une rupture. Elle n'avait pas la force de le quitter pour le moment. Stiles jeta alors un coup d'œil à son bureau. Alexia s'aperçut qu'il écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il avait repéré les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés à Lydia, tous les cadeaux. L'Aquaphile reposa son verre à présent vide et fit mine de regarder son téléphone.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, suggéra-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Scott m'attend.

Stiles acquiesça, il se demandait si elle avait vu les bijoux qui jonchaient son bureau et espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec son départ prématuré. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste mais l'ambiance avait changé depuis qu'il était revenu avec les boissons, Alexia avait sans doute découvert les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés à Lydia pour son anniversaire. Il se haïssait de lui faire subir ça, de ne pas l'aimer plus que Lydia, de rester toujours accroché à la jeune Martin alors que celle-ci l'ignorait royalement. Il aurait aimé être différent, rendre heureuse Alexia, car elle le méritait, plus que n'importe qui.

Stiles s'apprêta à embrasser la jeune Miller mais celle-ci détourna la tête, il déposa donc un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune fille le salua une dernière fois et rejoignit le hall où se trouvait le Shérif Stilinski. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Alexia crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer en voyant Lydia sur le pas de la porte. La rousse lui offrit un sourire triste, des larmes faisaient encore briller ses yeux, elle venait de perdre Jackson, elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel état elle se trouvait. Le Shérif la laissa entrer et salua Alexia avant que celle-ci ne sorte. L'Aquaphile remonta l'allée et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Elle laissa ses larmes couler quelques minutes avant de se décider à appeler son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ? J'ai terminé, tu peux venir me chercher, murmura-t-elle en tentant de contrôler ses sanglots.

\- Lexi, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, viens juste me chercher, s'il te plaît...

* * *

 ** _Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. Je pense que le prochain sera le dernier de ce premier tome. j'espère que vous posterez votre avis et que cela vous a plu ^^_**


	28. Les Immortels

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je pensais que ce serait toi qui me le dirais, c'est mauvais signe ?, s'affola Melissa.

Isaac et Scott étaient rapidement arrivés après le coup de fil de la brune. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions mais avaient bien vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Melissa avait appelé Scott en panique et ils avaient ensuite rejoint la morgue.

Jackson était étendu dans son sac, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le corps recouvert d'une matière visqueuse.

\- On a connu mieux, railla Isaac.

\- C'est son venin, conclut Alexia en le regardant de plus près.

Le Kanima remua, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Alexia faillit tomber à la renverse mais le frisé la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît referme le sac.

\- Très bien, ça va aller, ça va aller. C'est bon, je referme.

Jackson siffla tel un reptile, les adolescents se fondirent un peu plus dans le mur derrière eux.

\- Maman, allez referme !

\- Melissa !

\- Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon !

L'infirmière recouvrit totalement Jackson avec le sac mortuaire.

\- Putain mais c'était quoi ça !, s'écria Alexia.

\- J'appelle Derek, dit Scott en s'exécutant.

\- Scott, amène-le nous, répondit celui-ci une fois que le Loup lui eut expliqué la situation.

\- Je crois qu'on va pas avoir le temps pour ça.

Jackson remuait dans sa housse plus que jamais.

\- Scott, amenez-le, on vous retrouve en chemin !

Les trois adolescents et Melissa soupirèrent. Alexia se décida à s'approcher du Kanima en premier. Isaac et Scott la rejoignirent immédiatement et l'aidèrent à porter le corps de Jackson. Au milieu du parking, les phares d'une voiture les éblouirent. Ils relâchèrent leur paquet et scrutèrent Chris Argent descendre de son 4x4 noir.

\- Vous êtes seul ?, s'enquit Scott.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Nous avons peu de choses en commun, Scott. Mais ce soir nous avons le même ennemi.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on l'emmène.

\- Scott, je ne crois pas qu'il parle de Jackson, fit remarquer Alexia.

\- Gérard a empoisonné l'esprit d'Allison, comme il l'avait fait avec Kate. Je suis en train de la perdre et je sais que c'est votre cas aussi.

Alexia et Scott acquiescèrent.

\- C'est vrai. Vous nous faites confiance pour régler ça ?

Chris soupira en signe d'approbation.

\- Alors vous allez nous laisser passer ?

\- Non, ma voiture est plus rapide.

###

\- Elle est partie ?

Stiles redressa la tête pour scruter son père, il finit par acquiescer.

\- Et donc, est-ce qu'il y a une ouverture ?

\- Non, elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Peut-être mais Alexia, elle t'apprécie beaucoup elle.

\- Je pense que c'est plus trop le cas en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je vois comment elle te regarde et à quel point elle a été soulagée en apprenant ton retour.

\- Je lui ai fait beaucoup trop de mal. Je ne la mérite pas...

\- Ecoute, je sais que le passage à tabac, plus ce qui est arrivé à Jackson, ça a été un sacré choc pour toi. Mais y a une chose dont tu peux te réjouir, le match d'hier soir. T'as été génial.

\- Merci papa, sourit Stiles.

\- Non, je t'assure. On était pratiquement à la fin du match et puis, t'as attrapé la balle, tu t'es mis à courir, tu as marqué et tu as renversé la situation. Tu as marqué un autre but, et encore un autre. Tu n'as pas seulement été la star du match, tu as été un héros.

\- Non papa, je suis pas un héros.

\- Hier soir, tu en étais un.

Le Shérif gratifia son fils d'une bourrade et quitta la pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, souffla Stiles.

###

Le père d'Allison les emmena dans un entrepôt délabré. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et Isaac informa que Jackson ne bougeait plus.

\- Où est Derek ?

Comme pour répondre, une silhouette à quatre pattes se dessina au loin. L'Alpha marqua son entrée d'un saut périlleux avant de se relever, les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant.

\- Frimeur, railla Alexia.

\- Je suis venu pour Jackson, expliqua le Chasseur. Pas pour toi.

\- Je suis pas sûr de trouver ça très rassurant. On l'emmène à l'intérieur.

Scott acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent le bâtiment lugubre.

\- Où ils sont ?, demanda le jeune McCall.

\- Qui ?

\- Peter et Lydia ?

\- Lydia ?, s'étonna Alexia.

\- Oui, Peter est convaincu que Lydia pourra faire revenir Jackson, le vrai Jackson, répondit Isaac.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'écria Scott. T'as dit que t'avais un moyen de le sauver.

Derek se pencha sur le cadavre et ouvrit la housse mortuaire. Alexia attrapa le poignet de l'Alpha mais celui-ci se dégagea vivement.

\- C'est trop tard...

\- C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit !

\- Mais réfléchis un peu Scott, maintenant c'est Gérard qui le contrôle. Il a fait de Jackson son chien de garde personnel. Et il a lancé la machine infernale pour que le Kanima devienne bien plus gros et bien plus puissant.

\- Non !, intervint Chris Argent. Non il ne ferait jamais ça. Jackson est un chien de garde qui a la rage et mon père refuserait de laisser vivre un chien enragé.

\- Bien évidemment !

Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme, Gérard sortait de la pénombre pour les rejoindre, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Une créature aussi incontrôlable et aussi dangereuse mérite d'être tuée.

Derek sortit alors ses griffes et s'apprêta à trancher la gorge de Jackson mais celui-ci se réveilla et planta les siennes dans le torse de Derek avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin.

Alexia se rua sur l'Alpha et tenta de le relever mais il était très mal en point.

\- Va aider Scott, ça va aller, lui assura le jeune Hale.

Alexia opina et reprit sa place aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as été parfait d'un bout à l'autre Scott. Ta profonde sollicitude t'a poussé à amener Jackson à Derek pour qu'il puisse le sauver mais tu n'avais pas conscience que par la même occasion, tu allais également me livrer Derek.

Une flèche fusa. Scott eut le temps de se baisser mais elle se planta dans l'épaule d'Isaac.

\- Allison ?, s'écrièrent en chœur Scott et Alexia.

Le Loup-Garou et l'Aquaphile s'empressèrent de relever Isaac pour partir se cacher dans l'entrepôt, le temps qu'il se remette de sa blessure. Chris tira sur le Kanima qui se changea totalement et Derek lui vint en aide rapidement. Scott déposa Isaac contre une caisse.

\- Il faut que j'aille parler à Allison, dit Alexia.

\- Tu es folle ? Elle va essayer de te tuer, s'écria le frisé.

\- Non, c'est mon amie. Elle n'oserait pas me faire de mal. Gérard l'a peut-être embrouillée mais je lui fais confiance. Je vais la raisonner.

\- Sois prudente, intima Scott.

\- Tu me connais, plaisanta la jeune fille avant de rebrousser chemin. Scott et Isaac se décidèrent alors à aller aider Derek et Monsieur Argent afin de terrasser le Kanima.

\- Allison !, hurla Alexia en rejoignant son amie.

La brune se retourna, des couteaux à la main.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal mais...

L'Aquaphile se stoppa en sentant une des armes de la jeune Argent frôler son oreille.

\- Tu es sûre de toi Alexia ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi Allison, tu t'es laissé aveugler par Gérard. Tu vaux mieux que ça !

\- Mais vous, le valez-vous ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Aquaphiles, Loups-Garous, Elémentaires, Kanimas, vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres. Vous êtes des monstres.

\- Tu sais autant que moi que c'est faux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera le jour où tu deviendras incontrôlable et que tu noieras tous les gens présents autour de toi ? Tu imagines, inonder la maison de Scott et le tuer lui et sa mère. Tu te retrouveras encore une fois seule...

\- Arrête Allison, s'énerva Alexia. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

\- Oh si, au contraire, je sais parfaitement.

Allison se rapprocha dangereusement tandis que les yeux de la jeune Miller changeaient de couleur.

\- C'est tellement facile de te mettre hors de toi, attaque-moi que je me fasse un plaisir de t'écorcher vive !

\- Tu es folle, cracha Alexia.

Allison n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur Alexia. Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent sur elles-mêmes avant de s'asséner des coups violents. Alexia utilisa plusieurs fois son eau pour repousser Allison et tenta de guérir les blessures que les armes de son amie lui infligeaient. Après plusieurs minutes de combat incessant, Alexia était à bout de souffle et couverte d'égratignures, elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle, elle n'avait subi aucun entraînement et faisait avec ce qu'elle pouvait. La jeune Argent ricana avant de lui envoyer un dernier coup de pied dans le visage qui acheva de la mettre à terre. Alexia se releva le plus vite possible mais Allison avait déjà disparu. L'Aquaphile sillonna les couloirs avant de rejoindre les autres qui se battaient contre le Kanima. Allison fit son apparition et s'en prit à Isaac. Alexia lui balança un jet d'eau mais il était si faible qu'il la déséquilibra à peine. Elle termina alors son travail et planta ses couteaux dans le dos d'Isaac. Une fois sa victime au sol, elle s'approcha de Derek, déjà bien affaibli par son récent combat.

\- Non Allison, arrête !, hurla Scott.

Le Kanima la désarma alors et lui enserra la gorge de ses longues griffes.

\- Pas encore, ma chérie !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'affola la jeune Argent.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Allison, rétorqua Alexia avant de s'écrouler.

Allison se figea. Alexia n'en pouvait plus, elle s'assit difficilement et grimaça en s'adossant à une caisse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait tenté de tuer sa meilleure amie alors que son grand-père l'avait trahi ouvertement et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Ce qu'il a prévu de faire depuis le début, comprit Scott.

Le jeune McCall tenta son possible pour rester debout. Alexia était faible, il le ressentait jusque dans son organisme. Elle avait du mal à récupérer et cela empiétait sur son propre état.

\- Alors tu sais tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'était cette nuit-là n'est-ce pas ? Devant l'hôpital. Quand j'ai menacé de tuer ta mère.

\- Scott, gémit Alexia. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

\- J'ai vu cette expression dans tes yeux, poursuivit Gérard. Tu as reconnu l'odeur c'est ça ?

\- Il va mourir, asséna Isaac.

\- C'est exact, je vais mourir. Je suis condamné depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, la médecine n'a pas encore trouvé d'antidote contre le cancer. Mais les créatures surnaturelles en ont un.

Allison avait du mal à respirer, le Kanima serrait trop sa gorge. Scott aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose mais s'il bougeait, elle mourrait.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, cracha Chris.

\- Pas encore...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, sanglota Allison.

\- Tu la tuerais elle aussi ?, s'enquit son père.

\- Si c'est ma propre vie qui est en jeu, je tuerais mon propre fils sans hésiter ! Scott...

\- Très bien...

Alexia tendit sa main vers Derek, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et fit couler un filet d'eau le long du sol. Quand celui-ci atteignit l'Alpha, elle le transforma en pic à glace. Derek s'en saisit mais il était aussi faible que la jeune fille et Scott le relevait déjà pour l'amener à Gérard. Le grand-père Argent jeta un regard noir à la jeune Miller en voyant le pic à glace qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui empoigna les cheveux. Alexia poussa un cri qui déchira le silence de l'entrepôt. Scott grimaça en ressentant sa douleur.

\- Fais disparaître ça !, tonna Gérard.

La brune plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une couleur violette et vive. Elle regarda Scott puis, fit disparaître le pic en le faisant imploser dans les mains de Derek. L'Alpha soupira mais Alexia savait que ça allait s'arranger. Quelque chose lui disait que Scott avait une idée derrière la tête. Gérard la lâcha enfin et elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

Gérard reprit sa place face aux deux Loups.

\- Scott, ne fais pas ça. Dès que ce sera fait, il me tuera, il deviendra un Alpha.

\- C'est exact, mais tu ne lui apprends rien, tout ça il le savait déjà, n'est-ce pas, Scott ? Il sait que le véritable enjeu de tout cela c'est Allison. Alors tu vas me rendre ce petit service et ils seront à nouveau réunis. Tu es le seul élément indésirable dans cette histoire Derek ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, rien ne peut s'opposer à l'amour passionné de deux adolescents.

\- Scott fais pas ça, je t'en prie.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il le faut.

Scott fit s'agenouiller Derek au sol et Gérard s'approcha, un sourire victorieux peint sur le visage. Il coinça ensuite son bras entre les crocs de l'Alpha et poussa un cri quand ils se resserrèrent sur sa chair. Il brandit la morsure, pensant avoir gagné mais tout le monde la regarda, étonné. Alexia ricana, elle savait que ça ne serait pas si facile pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Tu rejettes la morsure, vieillard !, ricana Alexia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé me faire ?

Derek et Scott se lancèrent un regard, ce dernier dit :

\- Gérard a toujours un plan c'est ça ? J'en avais un moi aussi.

Gérard sortit alors ses médicaments et les broya dans sa main.

\- Poudre de sorbier !

Du sang noir coulait maintenant de tous ses orifices. Gérard tomba au sol après avoir vomi une quantité inquantifiable de sang. Alexia détourna la tête pour ne pas être spectatrice de cela. Elle sourit néanmoins, Scott pouvait ressentir la fierté à son égard.

\- Bien joué, frérot, murmura-t-elle.


	29. Trust your instinct

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?, s'enquit Derek.

\- Parce que t'es peut-être un Alpha, mais t'es pas le mien.

Scott se tourna ensuite pour échanger un sourire avec Alexia. La jeune fille opina avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, elle était épuisée.

\- Tue-les, tue-les. Je veux qu'ils meurent tous !, hurla Gérard.

Alexia se redressa immédiatement. Jackson allait passer à l'action. Allison allait être sa première victime, quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose.

Etrangement, le Kanima eut un temps d'hésitation. La Chasseuse en profita donc pour lui asséner un coup de coude et se dégager. Jackson s'apprêta à riposter mais une voiture traversa le mur et percuta le reptile de plein fouet. Alexia reconnut la Jeep de Stiles, toujours là quand il fallait celui-là.

Isaac eut la gentillesse d'aider l'Aquaphile à se relever. Elle le remercia et se dirigea lentement vers Scott. Celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe mais elle se sentait un peu mieux. Ses blessures se refermaient une par une, puisant dans les dernières ressources en eau qu'Alexia possédait. Tant qu'elle tenait debout, ça allait.

Le Kanima sauta sur le capot de la Jeep, Lydia poussa un cri avant de descendre et de se planter devant lui. Stiles rejoignit Scott et Alexia en courant.

\- Jackson ?, sanglota la rousse. Jackson...

\- Lydia !, s'écria Stiles.

\- Non attends !

Lydia brandit la clé de la maison de Jackson devant elle. Alexia se rappelait qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'il lui avait donné quand ils étaient ensemble et que, peu de temps après leur rupture, il l'avait réclamé. La jeune Martin n'avait jamais eu le courage de la lui rendre. Le Kanima s'arrêta et scruta le petit objet.

Petit à petit, les écailles du reptile disparurent pour laisser place au vrai Jackson. Déboussolé, celui-ci recula lentement. Peter et Derek en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui et planter leurs griffes dans son torse et son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !, s'écria Alexia.

Ils le lâchèrent enfin et Jackson s'écroula lentement au sol. Lydia le rattrapa quand il fut à genoux.

\- Tu..., commença Jackson. Est-ce que tu...

\- Oui, toujours, avoua Lydia. Je t'aime toujours Jackson, oui je t'aime toujours. Je t'aime.

La tête du jeune Whittemore retomba sur l'épaule de la rousse. Alexia sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, leur histoire ne méritait pas cette fin. Allison entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Scott tandis que Lydia allongeait Jackson sur le sol.

\- Où est Gérard ?, fit remarquer Allison.

\- Il peut pas être bien loin, répondit son père.

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça..., souffla Alexia.

Stiles, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne lui étaient pas destinées, regarda sa petite amie sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Il est évident que tu l'aimes toujours. Et... et moi, je peux pas le supporter plus longtemps. Je suis constamment dans son ombre, je ne veux pas plus m'attacher à toi, si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, ce sera trop tard.

Stiles jeta un regard vers la rousse. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il appréciait tellement Alexia, lui faire du mal lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Alors, tu veux qu'on...

\- C'est fini Stiles, je veux qu'on se sépare...

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Alexia, murmura Stiles en reniflant.

\- Je le suis tout autant...

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pleurer signifiait qu'elle l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas dire à Stiles qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. A quoi cela servirait-il ? A ruiner une possible amitié avec lui ? A l'humilier ? A la faire souffrir ? Non, elle avait assez souffert comme ça, lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore de sentiments et qu'elle préférait stopper leur relation avant était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Lydia se releva enfin, elle avait les yeux bouffis et les larmes inondaient ses joues. Soudain, elle se retourna, les griffes de Jackson raclaient doucement le sol. Il était toujours vivant. Il se releva et poussa un cri bestial.

\- C'est un Loup-Garou, murmura Alexia.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse que ce prétentieux ne soit pas mort. Lydia méritait ce bonheur. Jackson également. La rousse se jeta dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait et ils s'étreignirent longtemps.

Stiles renifla.

\- Il a fait une rayure sur ma bagnole, prétexta-t-il.

Mais Alexia savait très bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison à ses pleurs.

###

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Allison en serrant plus fort la main de Scott.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser tu sais ?

\- Si justement, je te dois des excuses. Pour ce que j'ai fais, pour ce que j'ai dit, pour tout. J'en dois également à Alexia, j'ai failli la tuer et...

\- Elle ne t'en veut pas.

Allison acquiesça, des sanglots se coinçaient dans sa gorge mais elle se devait de poursuivre.

\- Je dois aussi m'excuser en particulier pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

\- C'est pas grave, dit Scott.

Le Bêta avait déjà compris, ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Ils se faisaient souffrir, c'était une Chasseuse et son père ne cautionnait pas leur relation.

\- Tu peux pas dire ça...

\- Si.

\- Scott, je suis en train d'essayer de rompre.

\- Je sais et c'est pas grave.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?, s'indigna la jeune Argent.

\- Parce que je peux attendre.

\- J'ai pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre, je peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu m'obliges à rien, je sais qu'on finira par être ensemble.

\- Le destin ça n'existe pas.

\- Les Loups-Garous non plus à ce qu'il paraît...

Scott essuya une des larmes d'Allison du bout du pouce puis les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un dernier baiser.

Scott venait juste de quitter la maison Argent quand Chris entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Il la serra contre lui, Scott n'était pas un mauvais garçon mais c'était un Loup-Garou et les Chasseurs chassaient les Loups-Garous.

###

Quand Scott rentra à la maison, il trouva Alexia assise sur son lit. Elle avait les joues baignées de larmes et un mouchoir usagé à la main. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Scott s'installa près de sa meilleure amie et la serra contre lui, ça lui fendait le cœur de la voir comme ça.

\- Tu..., sanglota-t-elle. Allison et toi avez rompu, c'est ça ? Je sens ton... ton chagrin.

\- C'est surtout le tien qui se fait sentir pour le moment. Tu as eu raison de faire ça, tu aurais souffert encore plus sinon.

\- Oui mais je...

\- Tu l'aimes, je sais. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera aussi en retour. Tu es une fille extraordinaire, c'est obligé.

Alexia renifla contre Scott. Les battements de son cœur l'apaisaient, elle se sentait déjà bien. Le bien-être intérieur du garçon se reflétait en elle. Ce lien avait quelque chose de bon des fois, il ne provoquait pas seulement la douleur.

\- Moi en tout cas je t'aime, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Scott, merci, merci pour tout. Je suis contente d'être revenue à Beacon Hills.

\- Même avec tout ce qui est arrivé ?, s'étonna le Bêta.

\- Même avec tout ce qui est arrivé, sourit Alexia. Ça m'a permis d'être pleinement moi-même, de te retrouver et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. A New York, je devais toujours cacher ma vraie nature, ici, je le fais aussi mais beaucoup moins.

\- Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi.

\- En tout cas, ils auraient adoré revenir, c'est ici notre place, pas ailleurs.

###

La Jeep de Stiles s'arrêta au milieu de la pelouse du terrain de Crosse. Scott, Alexia et Stiles en descendirent et les garçons sortirent leurs Crosses tandis qu'Alexia s'asseyait dans les gradins. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Stiles depuis leur rupture, c'est à peine s'ils se saluaient mais elle prenait sur elle, elle se montrait forte comme elle était censée l'être. Scott et elle étaient plus proches que jamais, en quelques jours, ils avaient tenté de rattraper un maximum de temps perdu en passant leurs journées ensemble. Les vacances d'été approchaient et l'Aquaphile aidait le Loup à réviser comme jamais, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle mais ça lui plaisait de se faire coacher par sa meilleure amie.

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'elle va revenir avec toi ?

\- Je le pense pas, je le sais.

\- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, assura Alexia. Vous finirez ensemble.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Miller, il s'en voulait toujours terriblement de l'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. Elle semblait bien s'en sortir mais il lui arrivait de rêver d'elle et d'imaginer à ce qu'aurait été leur vie s'il avait abandonné Lydia une bonne fois pour toutes, s'il avait pleinement aimé Alexia comme elle le méritait.

Scott se plaça dans les cages .

\- Vous savez ce que je viens de réaliser ? Je me retrouve à mon point de départ.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai plus d'entraînements de Crosse, plus de popularité et plus de copine. Plus rien.

Scott grogna en recevant un jet d'eau de la part d'Alexia.

\- Je crois que t'oublies quelqu'un !, s'énerva la brune.

Scott ricana.

\- Je t'ai pas oublié Lexi, comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es tellement... toi !

\- Je ne te permets pas !, ria la jeune fille.

\- Je te signale que je suis là moi, se vexa Stiles.

\- T'étais déjà là avant.

\- Ouais et je suis toujours là, c'est pas rien, d'accord ? T'es un homme comblé.

\- Prêt ?

\- Attention, pas de super-pouvoirs.

\- Ok...

Alexia sortit son téléphone de sa poche, elle ne voulait pas écouter les bêtises des deux garçons. Depuis quelques temps, elle réfléchissait beaucoup à quelque chose. Elle fit défiler ses contacts jusqu'à tomber sur celui qu'elle cherchait. C'était le moment ou jamais, elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant. Elle se décida à appuyer sur la touche d'appel et à porter le combiné à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

\- Derek ? J'ai un service à te demander... Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre.

* * *

 ** _Hey ! Voili voilou, encore une fiction qui se termine ! J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal. Je trouve cette fiction pas aussi bien faite que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison que cela ressemble plus à un script qu'à une véritable histoire. On en ressent pas vraiment les sentiments des personnages, car ils ne sont pas détaillés dans la série même si on les comprend. De plus, j'ai essayé d'inclure ni trop ni pas assez, Alexia. Même si certaines de ses actions sont "scriptées" comme j'appelle ça, c'est seulement pour que visualisiez bien ce qu'elle fait même si ça ne me plait pas beaucoup car ça fait un style d'écriture trop simple à mon goût. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous partagez mon avis ou si vous en avez un différent. Si oui, lequel. J'espère qu'Alexia vous aura plus, dites moi ce que je devrais amélioré chez elle et si vous la trouvez à votre goût. Je compte également faire la suite de Teen Wolf 2-0 avec la saison 3 évidemment. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord, même si je le ferais quand même pour mon propre plaisir ^^. Merci de m'avoir suivi et n'éhésitez pas à poster des rewiews, j'y réponds à toutes et je ne mange pas. A bientôt dans le prochain tome ^^_**


End file.
